Going Unnoticed
by ChocolateIsKryptonite
Summary: She was the girl who wanted to go unnoticed, he was the guy that desperately wanted to be noticed, by her. This is their sixth year at Hogwarts, who will get what they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: In this Next Gen story, Teddy is a sixth year, along with Mackenzie and Victoire is a fifth year. Also James will be in his first year. Please Review ;) And also, i of course, do not own Harry Potter or anything super special like that, credit goes to the fabulous JK Rowling :D**

**The next chapter is in Teddys point of view ;)**

Sunlight filtered in through the floral patterned curtains, spilling its golden glow onto the dark carpeted floor of Mackenzie Millark's bedroom.

The chink of warmth spread and grew, eventually reaching the disheveled bed in the far corner and violently jabbing its morning brightness into Mackenzie's closed eyes.

It was with a heartfelt groan that she rolled out of bed and, making sure to take her fluffy blanket with her, landed softly on the ground.

Sleep tried to reclaim Mac as she lay in a heap but the sense that something exciting was taking place today was a persistent hum in the back of her mind.

The dark-haired girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shoved herself into a standing position. She blinked and looked around her room.

It was a small bedroom and its cream walls were decorated with posters of things that were not typical in the average teenage bedroom.

Mackenzie's posters were moving images of one of her favorite Quidditch teams, the Holyhead Harpies. Mac not only had Quidditch posters, but also photos of her and her best friend Isabel at their boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Excitement flooded through her as she remembered that today was September 1st, the day she returns to school. Like most people who attended Hogwarts, Mackenzie thought of it as her second home and she was anxious to get back.

Thoroughly awakened now, Mac crossed her room and headed out into the hallway, though not before tripping over the blankets that had tangled around her feet.

As she entered the dark corridor, Mackenzie as walked as quietly as she could, hoping to bypass her mother completely.

Unfortunately her mother, Claire, was awake and in fact looked as if she hadn't yet gotten sleep at all. Mackenzie thought it was likely her mother hadn't gone to bed; Claire had been drinking again last night, as she did nearly every night.

She was stumbling about in the hall, muttering things under her breath as she made her way towards the kitchen. Mackenzie tried to make herself as small as possible, so she would not draw the attention of her alcoholic mother.

The older woman however, seemed to sense her disappointment of a daughter behind her and she turned to face Mackenzie. Mackenzie's mother had once been a beautiful woman with long black hair and pale blue eyes. The once luxurious hair had long since lost its luster and was fading to grey faster than it should have been.

As for her long ago bright eyes, they now were bloodshot and filled with anger and loathing as they looked at the burden that was her child. Claire's lined face contorted with hate,

"Daughter," she spat the word as if it were the most foul of profanities. Mackenzie flinched and lowered her eyes to the bare threads of the passageway, preparing herself for the start of her mother's daily insults.

"Get out of my sight, you pathetic excuse for a witch. I can't believe that I produced such a waste of space, you're disgusting!" and so it began.

Mackenzie edged past her mother, keeping her eyes averted, as she moved quickly past and towards the kitchen. The sting of her mother's words was lessened today, only by the thought that echoed in Mackenzie's head as she busied herself with breakfast preparation, _I'm leaving for Hogwarts_.

It was as Mac was finishing up her small meal that her father made his first appearance of the day. Owen Millark was a short, wiry man with graying blonde hair and light blue eyes.

He seemed to have a perpetual sympathetic expression on his face whenever he saw Mackenzie but today was different; today he smiled at her, excited for the girl his considered to be his daughter.

Owen drifted into the small kitchen and towards Mac, he gave her a warm look as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So," he said with an ever-growing smile, "Sixth year at school. I can't believe how the years have flown by. Are you looking forward to returning to Hogwarts?"

Mackenzie's face split into a bright grin, "Yeah, this is going to be a great year, even if I do still have to be a prefect. You will still take me to King's Cross won't you?" Mackenzie asked.

Owen moved about the kitchen and set about getting some food of his own as he replied,

"Of course I will Mac. Speaking of which, shouldn't you get a move on? It's nearly 10 o'clock already."

"Bloody Merlin, I still need to have a shower!" she exclaimed as she devoured the last of her toast. Mackenzie jumped out of her chair and raced into her room.

* * *

As Mackenzie exited the bathroom, she was inordinately pleased with herself for choosing last night what she would wear today.

She wore her favorite dark jeans, which gave her a bit of much needed confidence, and a long sleeved pale green top that matched her unusual eyes perfectly.

Mackenzie stood in front of the small mirror that hung on the wall in her room and quickly brushed her long dark hair.

Mac briefly entertained the idea of trying a new hairstyle but, as always, she returned to the ever functional high ponytail Mackenzie justified to herself that she didn't need to change her hairstyle as it was perfectly fine the way it was, in reality though, Mac knew that she didn't like change.

People notice change, and Mackenzie Millark did not want anyone to notice her.

Mackenzie fussed with her fringe a little while she marvelled at how completely unnoticed she has been while at Hogwarts.

No-one even seemed to know her name until she became a prefect last year, and even then, she was asked if she was a new student.

Isabel, her best friend, often made snarky remarks to people when they asked Mac how long she'd been at school.

Mackenzie smiled at the thought of Isabel, they had been close ever since that first ride on the Hogwarts express six years ago when Mackenzie had been in a near panic attack state about all the people around her.

Mac had hidden in one of the trains many compartments and was horrified when a girl her age, with short black hair and bright sapphire eyes had boldly made an attempt to converse with her.

Isabel had seen how frightened Mac was and surprised her by pulling out a chocolate frog from a pocket and offering it, like a peace offering, to Mackenzie.

Isabel had a gift for understanding people, Mackenzie always thought, and it seemed that Mackenzie had been what Isabel had been looking for in a friend.

Both girls were quiet and reserved, mostly, but with the aid of more chocolate, Isabel had brought down the barrier of distrust the Mackenzie had placed around herself.

They had chatted amicably the entire train ride and confided in each other their worries about this new place they were headed.

Isabel had been as surprised as Mackenzie when Mac was placed, by the famous Sorting Hat, into the house of the bold and brave, Gryffindor.

Mackenzie's reminiscing was disrupted by her father calling to her. She then looked about her room for what would be the last time in the few months.

Her heavy school trunk had been packed last night, all of her textbooks, quills, ink and clothes, neatly tucked away and ready for her.

Her pale eyes settled on a medium sized bird cage. _Crap_, she thought, _I can't believe I nearly left Zedd behind_.

The tawny owl himself was asleep at the moment but Mac soon changed that as she hurriedly grabbed the cage and her trunk and awkwardly manoeuvred them through the hallway and closer to the front door where her father was waiting for her.

Mackenzie was just glad that she didn't have any stairways to navigate.

The familiar buzz of excitement coursed through her as her gear was loaded in the car. She couldn't help but remember the first time her and her father had made the trip to Platform 9 and ¾'s all those years ago.

Owen was a muggle and as a first year Mackenzie didn't know how to get to the Platform. Her mother would have known but on that particular September 1st, she had been unconscious on the kitchen table, so Owen and Mac had to try and find their own way.

It had been lucky for them that they noticed a rather large family disappear through what seemed like a solid wall; otherwise the two never would have found the Hogwarts express.

Mackenzie wondered why she was feeling so reminiscent, it's not like it's her last year of school, she should save all of this for next year.

* * *

Mackenzie and Owen stood on Platform 9 and ¾'s, having already loaded her trunk and birdcage onto the train. People milled about the area, saying goodbyes to loved ones and giving last minute advice to the enthusiastic looking first years.

The excitement in the air was palpable but, as elated as Mac was to be away from her mother, she couldn't help but be a bit apprehensive for what this year might bring. Her father then diverted her from her troubling thoughts,

"Mackenzie," he began, "I know you will do well this year, you're a great girl but just remember to have a bit of fun too. Most importantly though, don't let that boy get to you, whatshisname, just don't listen to him."

Mac was surprised that Owen had remembered but then again, every time she wrote back home her letters would hold a complaint about 'whatshisname'.

"Teddy Lupin," Mackenzie said darkly in response to Owen, "I will honestly try my best Dad, I always ignore him, I don't know why he constantly picks on me though." Just as she spoke, a rather tall and muscular guy brushed past her, or more correctly, forcefully bumped into her.

Mac stumbled slightly and the stranger turned, only it wasn't a stranger, it was the devil himself.

Teddy Lupin. He looked back over his shoulder at Mac as he passed and smirked, giving a completely unconvincing and quick apology as he sauntered off, his bright blue hair noticeable from any distance.

Mackenzie nudged Owen, "That was him, Dad, that's the guy," but Owen had completely missed the whole rude incident. Mac followed his gaze and saw that he was watching a large redheaded family, in particular the lovely lady attached to the arm of a rather punkish looking ginger.

_Oh, well that makes sense._

"Dad, that's Fleur Weasley with her husband Bill, she's part Veela. Beautiful, isn't she? Their daughter, Victoire, is a year younger than me."

Owen seemed a bit uncomfortable to be seen staring but quickly recovered, "Mac, you should hop on the train and find Izzy."

Mac turned back to Owen and hugged him tightly, "I'll write every week, I promise."

Owen smiled down at his dark-haired angel, "I'll miss you Kenzie."

As always on this day of the year, Mackenzie felt tears building in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I'll miss you too Dad," and with that she released him and fought her way through the ever-increasing crowd, spinning back around once just to wave at him.

Mackenzie walked purposely through the train for about a whole minute before she realized that she couldn't remember exactly which compartment she had put her stuff in.

She peered quickly into each one as she ambled along. Her eyes were snagged briefly on a couple in an open compartment.

It was that bright haired devil, Teddy Lupin, and he was currently snogging none other than Victoire Weasley. Mac would recognize that white blonde Veela hair anywhere and wondered why Teddy was kissing his one of his good friends.

She supposed that many people had always thought that those two would be together and now Mac guessed they were.

A boy with happy hazel eyes and a mop of untidy black hair passed her, only to freeze at the sight of Teddy and Victoire.

The boy, whom she guessed was a child of Harry Potter's, quite rudely shoved his way back past her all the while saying in a disbelieving voice,

"No way! Our Teddy and our Victoire! Snogging! Wait til everyone hears this!"

Mackenzie had been teased relentlessly by Teddy and his best friend Toby Isaacs ever since first year so, as she sat down in the compartment she had managed to track down, she pondered over the strange feeling she had when she saw Teddy with Victoire.

She didn't think it was jealousy nor even anger but perhaps it was sadness, why she would be sad, she did not know.

She didn't like Teddy, in fact she thought him to be an arrogant, self-important bully who was entirely too attractive for his own good. Of course, she could admit to finding him attractive as there was no doubt that he was but she believed that his personality and antics colored him in such a way as to make him, well, unattractive, at least to her if that made any sense.

Mackenzie was so lost in these thoughts that she didn't even notice when her best friend entered the compartment.

Thinking her friend's lack of attention rather rude, Isabel clicked her fingers in front of Mac's face, causing the girl to jump and let out a surprised yelp of shock.

"Merlin's balls Isabel! You shouldn't do that to me!" Mackenzie yelled, but soon enough a broad grin graced her pale face as she took in the sight of her best and only friend.

Isabel Ogden was wearing jeans, like Mac, and a dark blue jumper. Mac noted the short new haircut her friend had gotten too which made her blue eyes stand out all the more.

"Holy crap, Izzy! You look fantastic! I love the haircut by the way, the short bob suits you," said Mackenzie as she grabbed Isabel for a rib-cracking hug.

"Izzy, did you get taller? I swear you grow a foot every time I see you," cried Mac when she released her friend.

"No I didn't get taller actually, you're just still such a shorty Mac. I happen to only be 5 foot 6," Isabel admonished, "Now tell me, how has your summer been? How was your mum and dad? Tell me everything."

Mackenzie grew a little uncomfortable under the sharp gaze of her oldest friend but answered anyway,

"Summer was boring, as usual, and dad was…well he was dad," Mac finished lamely.

Izzy made herself at home in the carriage and watched Mackenzie intently, reading the minute expressions and finding the reasons behind them.

She knew that Mac was a private and cautious sort and had always felt privileged when Mackenzie had confided something to her.

"Claire as bad as always then?" she asked, astutely noticing how Mac had left out any mention of her mother.

Mackenzie dropped into a seat by the window and remained silent. Isabel moved to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"She's wrong you know. Claire knows nothing about you, so don't you dare listen to her."

Mackenzie greatly appreciated Isabel Ogden but wanted desperately to get the focus onto a different subject, she cast about in her mind looking for something of a distraction. She found it.

"So Izzy," she cleared her throat, "You'll never guess who I saw snogging."

"Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley?" Izzy asked with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, you got it in one. You're good at guessing," Mackenzie smiled.

"Well I was lucky, I heard that James kid telling everyone on the platform about it," laughed Isabel.

There was a sudden lurch, signalling the departure of the Hogwarts Express.

"Well Isabel, I have to leave now," Mackenzie said as she stood up.

Isabel gasped in mock outrage, "What? Love me and leave, is that how it is Miss Millark?"

"That's exactly how it is, I have a bloody Prefects meeting to go to. I tell you, I would much rather stay here than go to it," said Mac as she opened the compartment door.

"Well, have fun then, if you can," Izzy said, winking.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is Teddy! I warn you, there is a bad word in here. Normally i dont swear but i figure a 17 year old guy is likely to :D especially in the circumstances ;) Also i still dont own the Harry Potter universe but i'd still love it if you'd review (this is my first fanfic) ;)**

Teddy Remus Lupin hobbled precariously on one foot as he struggled to get the other into one of his shoes.

His balance deserted him and he toppled over, landing painfully in a heap on the floor.

Wasting no time, Teddy shoved the shoe on and grabbed his trunk, dragging it from the bedroom that he occupied whenever he stayed with his godfather, Harry Potter.

_This is what you get for sleeping in Teddy_, he thought as he accidently dropped the trunk on his foot.

One of his only comforting thoughts was that at least he had packed it last night, he didn't dwell on the fact that it was only packed because his godmother Ginny had insisted that it be done.

With the task of moving his trunk and getting dressed out of the way, Teddy moved onto the more enjoyable one of eating breakfast.

As he approached the kitchen he could hear the excited chatter of James Sirius Potter who was set to start his Hogwarts education latter that day.

"I just know I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" James said, practically shouting with his barely contained enthusiasm.

"Just like you and mum and everyone else. And Teddy too of course," James added when he noticed the tall and blue haired guy entering the room.

Teddy saw an opportunity to tease the 11 year old,

"Hmm, I don't know James, you've got a certain 'Slytherin air' about you," Teddy said deadpan.

The look of horror on James's face caused everyone around to laugh. 'Everyone', included Harry and his wife Ginny, and James's little brother and sister Albus and Lily.

"Good to see you've finally gotten out of bed," Ginny grinned, "I only had to wake you up _five_ times this morning."

Teddy covered his embarrassment by asking what the plan for the day was, Harry answered him,

"We'll go by car to the station, the ministry have given us some, and we should be meeting Bill and Fleur's family there."

James smiled brightly, "I'm so glad that Louis is starting this year with me."

"Fred's starting this year too!" Albus chirped.

Somehow, James's smile got impossibly brighter, "Yes! This is going to be great! We are going to have so much fun. Oh I have so many ideas for p-" he faltered at a look from his mother, "ah so many ideas for possible study techniques, yeah that's it," James finished, glad he managed to save himself from his mother's lectures on pranks.

Ginny just gave him a 'don't you dare misbehave' look and went back to cooking breakfast.

The enticing smells of bacon and eggs drew Teddy in closer, he sat down next to Lily who, once again, was upset that she couldn't go to Hogwarts yet.

"Cheer up Lils, you'll be at school soon enough. Though I'm not sure why you want to go so bad. It's all _work_ and _study_ and _classes_ and its _boring_. Although, the after Quidditch parties are great and sneaking off to the kitchens during the night is fun…"

Teddy felt the eyes of everyone on him and quickly changed his story, "uhh so I've heard anyway, I mean I wouldn't sneak off anywhere at all, nope, no way, not me."

Harry disguised his laugh as a cough then cleared his throat, "Good one Ted, by the way, you might want to put your shirt on the right way and fix your hair before we leave."

Teddy could feel the heat rising to his face, "I was rushed, okay?" he said defensively.

Albus tried not to stare at Teddy's embarrassed face and instead looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey, if we don't leave soon, we might be late," he supposed.

Teddy jumped into action, he wolfed down the breakfast placed before him and sprinted back up to his room. He crashed into the doorway.

Apparently running up stairs while trying to remove your shirt is dangerous, this was a lesson Teddy now knew.

"Ow!" Teddy yelped as he rebounded off the door-frame and landed inelegantly on his floor for the second time that day.

He then quickly put his black t-shirt back on the way it was supposed to be and jumped up and towards his mirror. Teddy groaned when he saw the birds nest that was his hair and his face flushed once more.

_I can't believe I let them see me like this_, he thought, _but then again Harry's hair is pretty much just as bad_.

With that to console him, Teddy set about combing his soft hair. He preferred to have his hair a bright, vibrant color and often it was a shocking shade of blue and more often than not, Teddy would match his eyes to the color of his hair.

Lily once teased him about his colorful choice and joked that he is trying to get attention and most likely from a girl.

She called him a peacock and the worst thing was that she was right. Teddy wore his hair so obnoxiously eye catching so that a very particular girl would notice him.

But no matter how hard he tried, Mackenzie Millark refused to acknowledge him.

He had spent his whole five years of Hogwarts trying and he didn't know why exactly.

Of course, she was one of the prettiest girls at school, not that people seemed to notice her. She never looks at people, she shies away and never voluntarily speaks, she is like a ghost and Teddy found her fascinating.

Throughout their years of schooling, Teddy had teased her and tried his hardest to get her attention, admittedly through him embarrassing others.

Toby, his best friend couldn't understand it but then, Toby hadn't seen the things that Teddy had seen.

Teddy's years at Hogwarts consisted mostly of pulling pranks on others, sneaking around school, doing well in class with as little study as possible and the all-important task of stalking Mackenzie.

_It's not really stalking_, Teddy reasoned, _it's just caring enough about her to find out things that she doesn't tell me because,_ _well, she doesn't tell me anything._

Teddy had seen her talking once with that best friend of hers, Isabel Ogden, and he had never witnessed anything more spectacular.

She had been in the library studying when Isabel had joined in and the two had conversed animatedly about a book they had both read.

Teddy had been there just because she had been there. She didn't see him, he was behind a bookshelf, watching her (Teddy still maintains that this behavior was not creepy or stalkerish), she had been smiling and it was the first time that Teddy had seen the rare sight.

Considering this had been in their third year, Teddy was stunned. Mackenzie had seemed lit from within during that moment, positively glowing with happiness, her light green eyes sparkling with delight. And she laughed, the sound was lyrical and it had held him captive for a good five minutes.

After which he had been kicked out of the library by Madame Pince for 'suspicious behavior, Teddy took that to mean that he had looked too happy.

Teddy had wanted to make Mackenzie smile after that, to be the one responsible for the every expression of joy that crossed her face. Unfortunately it never happened for him, he has yet to even elicit the teensiest of smiles from her.

"Oi! Teddy! Hurry Up!" ah, that would be the wonderful bellowing of an over eager James, ready to race off to Platform 9 and ¾'s. Teddy shook himself out of his reverie and jogged down the stairs to the awaiting group.

* * *

Teddy couldn't believe his luck, there she was. Mackenzie Millark. Standing there with a short skinny man that didn't resemble her in the slightest, Mackenzie looked fantastic and was a mere few meters away.

Teddy dawdled behind his family, they headed over to Bill and Fleur whom Teddy could see standing a little while away.

As always, the sight of Mackenzie made Teddy nervous, he could feel the butterflies stirring in his belly and he instinctively sought out a reflective surface so he could make sure he looked his best.

He knew he probably did of course, but Teddy felt that he could never be too careful, especially when Mac was around. There was nothing even vaguely mirror like for him so Teddy stuck with running his fingers through his hair to make it suitably mussed.

He then took a deep breath and strode as confidently as he could up to her and as he did he could have sworn she said his name. So caught up in the idea that she might know his name, Teddy didn't realize how loose the ground around him was.

He stumbled and bumped into her, to his great horror.

_Think Teddy, think quickly,_ Teddy panicked, he then decided to make it seem like he had done it on purpose.

He marched onwards and looked back over at her, seeing that she was indeed looking at him. Mackenzie was wearing an expression of annoyance, causing Teddy to smirk as he said sorry and walked off.

Teddy tried to act casual, a difficult feat considering the fanboy moment he was having silently. Teddy sauntered over to the rest of the family.

"Hey, Uncle Bill, Aunty Fleur," Teddy greeted as he drew nearer.

The tall redheaded man with the slight facial scaring grinned at him, "Hey Ted, hows it going mate?"

"Absolutely spiffing," Teddy replied, smiling broadly

"Ah, Teddy, eet 'as been too long," Fleur embraced him warmly.

They all stood for a few moments, catching up on a few things but Teddy just wanted to get going. Bill turned to Teddy, "Victoire is holding a compartment for you lot I think."

"Oh great, I'll go find her," and with that Teddy bounded off and into the Hogwarts Express.

It didn't take him long to find her, Teddy only had to find the largest group of guys and of course there she would be. Ah, the burden of being part Veela.

After extracting a grateful Victoire from the clutches of over eager and hormone driven teenage boys, Teddy allowed Vic to lead him to their compartment.

"Thanks for saving me Teddy," she said once in safety, "I always knew there was a reason we're friends."

"And here I was thinking you kept me round cause of my gorgeous face," Teddy pouted then broke into a wide smile, "So, hows it going? Do I need to beat up any of those creeps for you?"

Victoire giggled and smacked his arm, "No, Teddy, although _you _would know all about being creepy, wouldn't you? Tell me, are you still trying to get Mackenzie Millark to notice you?"

A blush snuck up on Teddy and he moved restlessly in the small confines of the compartment.

He stopped in front of the girl that he considered to be a sister and one of his best friends. Her back was to the door of the compartment and over Victoire's shoulder he could see a familiar face approaching.

Teddy decided to act quickly, his own hormone driven teenage boy brain commanded that he do something drastic to get the attention of the girl swiftly advancing on their location.

Teddy grabbed his long-time friend by her shoulders and looked into her sapphire eyes with his own and said, "Victoire, I am truly sorry for what's about to happen, it means nothing. Please forgive me."

He was met by a blank look from Vic, but his pounding heart and confused brain ignored it and Teddy's mouth descended on Victoire's.

He kept his eyes open long enough to see that Mackenzie had indeed seen the two but Teddy knew he needed her to believe him to be passionately kissing Vic so he kept his lips pressed against Victoire's.

It seemed like it took hours for Mackenzie to pass by.

Victoire struggled his arms to escape and Teddy released her but not before her cousin had stopped, gaping at them, in the doorway.

"No way!" James was dumbfounded, "I have to tell everyone about this!"

_Shit. What a stupid idea that was, argh I hate you, brain!_

* * *

The next part of the train ride to Hogwarts was surprisingly not awkward, although, directly after the kissing incident, Victoire was understandably angry.

Once Teddy explained his rather silly reasons, Vic forgave him. The rest of the male population on the train however did not.

Barely moments after the Express began its forward motion, every boy between third and seventh year passed by, likely to see if Teddy and Vic were snogging again and some of the brave ones came in to fight for her.

After several hours of explaining that he and Vic were just friends, Teddy was angry and frustrated. He jumped up from his uncomfortable seat and declared that he was off to find the witch with the food trolley.

Teddy had scarcely walked few doors down before he was accosted again. This time it was a boisterous and rather large third year. He had wiry brown hair and a haughty expression,

"You there, is it true that you are now going out with Victoire Weasley? That's what I heard, and that you were caught going at it with her in the store room at the back of the train. Weren't you the chap that has always said that you and Victoire were 'just friends'?"

Teddy was gobsmacked for so many reasons, his shock at this kids audacity was short lived however and easily gave way to anger.

Teddy pulled out his wand from his back pocket and pointed at the third year, giving him the most menacing glare he could muster as he said,

"Not that it's any of your business, but Victoire and I _are _just friends and we most definitely did _not _'go at it' in the store room. If you don't want me to make you're next few years at Hogwarts miserable, I suggest you tell everyone what I told you, now bugger off!"

That happy little encounter is likely the reason why Teddy reacted so badly the next time someone asked him about Victoire.

The unfortunate fifth year had dared to make a derogatory remark insinuating that Victoire was a promiscuous and moral lacking girl and that it was 'only a matter of time before she tried it on with Lupin'.

That was how Teddy was found with his wand pressed to the temple of the rude fifth year whilst holding the offender against the wall.

"Theodore Lupin, would you be so kind as to remove your wand from that boys face?"

Merlin! Mackenzie Millark was talking to _him_, Teddy Lupin.

He turned to face her and tried to keep the joy from spreading a silly smile on his face. Teddy, rather reluctantly, released the burly boy, pushing the kid further down corridor and away from them.

Teddy took this glorious opportunity to take in all the he could her appearance. She was not yet in her robes so he was able to appreciate the way her gentle curves filled her flattering clothes.

He noticed the prefect badge pinned to her chest as his eyes made their way to her beautiful face. To his delight, an embarrassed flush tinted her cheeks as she studiously avoided his gaze by staring at the floor.

He realized that she might have been uncomfortable, but he was unsure if it was because of his thorough inspection of her person or if it was that fact that the she had just told him off.

He smirked at her, figuring it was best to hide how nervous and happy she made him.

"Mackenzie Madeline," he greeted.

_Crap! I'm not supposed to know her middle name! Quick, Teddy, act cool, pretend it didn't happen._

It was too late though, she glanced up at him in shock, their eyes meeting for an all too brief moment before she looked away, obviously trying to figure out how he had known the name.

_Well, at least I got her to look at me_, Teddy tried to reassure himself.

Mackenzie had to try and get past him, so naturally he took up as much space as possible in the narrow area, forcing their bodies to brush close together as she struggled to move around him without touching.

Teddy tried to resist the urge to smell her hair as she past, keeping the mantra of _Don't be creepy_, in his head until she went on her way.

He released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The adrenaline deserted him then, leaving him weak but he decided that he needed some food so continued his search for the food trolley.

As he wandered through the train he glanced in several of the compartments, vowing to find Mackenzie's one and get her to acknowledge him further.

Teddy felt like today had been real progress and considered it a sign when he found the right carriage not long after he had purchased some sustenance from the nice witch with the trolley.

Another stroke of luck had Teddy running into his friend of five years, Toby Isaacs, on the way. They both decided to pay Mackenzie a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hows it going? I would love to hear any and all feedback :D please let me know what you like and don't like ;) By the way, I don't own Harry Potter ;)**

**Before we begin Chapter 3 though, i would like to thank my very first reviewer/followers ****_AppoloniaAstria_**** and ****_youmuststartanew. _****Thanks you two, you made my day ;)**

Mackenzie was tired, boring prefect meetings would do that to a person she supposed. The meeting consisted of acknowledging the other prefects and being given their patrol schedules.

Mac was mostly partnered with her fellow sixth year Gryffindor, Darren Thewlis, and a nice looking Ravenclaw sixth year named Tony Hilliard.

When they had all done the 'hi my name is' section of the meeting, Mac had remembered why she hated being a prefect. She could feel people looking at her, judging and evaluating her.

Her somewhat depressing thoughts were disrupted as she realized that the meeting was over and that she could return to Isabel.

On the way back, Mackenzie tried to shrink back and be oblivious to those around her, as she didn't want to have to tell anyone off, lest that lead to a confrontation.

Mackenzie had the sinking suspicion that if anyone challenged her, she would crumble into a mess of tears. Unfortunately for her though, there was one scene that she could not avoid as it was literally in her path.

After five years of school with Teddy, Mackenzie would have thought that she would be used to seeing him pushing some kid against a wall in a threatening manner, as sad as that sounds. She wasn't used to it though and here he was.

Teddy's hair had changed to a violent shade of red, indicative of his anger no doubt. He had the brawny student pinned and had his wand jabbing into the flesh of his victim.

Mackenzie was horrified by the scene before her and would later blame her shock and tiredness for her bold words,

"Theodore Lupin, would you be so kind as to remove your wand from that boy's face?"

She watched as Teddy let go of the kid and pushed him away. Mackenzie's heart was thundering in her chest.

_Oh, what have I done?_ She thought desperately.

The bold redness of Teddy's hair leached out and gave way to the usual bright blue.

He stood there as casual as can be, looking confidently attractive as his azure stare examined her closely.

_Is he…Is he checking me out?_

Mackenzie felt her anger stir at his perusal, _Who does he think he is looking at me like that? Arrogant jerk. _

Her irritation flushed her face, she could feel his eyes burning her so she kept her own averted.

"Mackenzie Madeline," Teddy's low voice stated

_What? How could he know that? _

Mackenzie reflexively glanced up, her gaze clashed with his. The connection sent her pulse into a frenzy, she pulled away in order to allow herself the ability to think.

_I've only ever told Isabel what my full name was, this is so weird, I'd better get away fast, _Mackenzie decided.

She shuffled forward, making her intention to get past obvious but Teddy seemed to take up more space even as she kept close to the side of the corridor.

Mac could have sworn that Teddy had leaned down and sniffed her on her way through but she quickly dismissed it as a figment of her stress.

She let out a puff of breath once away from him. Now all she had to do was make it safely back to hers and Isabel's compartment.

"Izzy, thank Merlin!" sighed Mackenzie as she slumped down onto a seat, "I blimmin hate being a prefect, have I told you?"

Isabel regarded her friend with a mixture of amusement and pity, "Yes, Mac, I believe you have mentioned it one or two hundred times. What's the matter now?"

Mac let out a low growl and just stared moodily out the window.

"Ah, I take that to mean it was Teddy again? Bullying another kid was he?"

Mackenzie gave a sharp nod then set about digging through her bag for her school robes.

While she pulled out the articles of clothing, she related to Isabel about her odd encounter with Teddy, Mac made certain to mention the disconcerting fact that Teddy knew what her middle name was.

Mackenzie had only ever told Isabel such details about herself. In the end she figured that Teddy must have just seen it written somewhere and that it wasn't a big deal, though she couldn't escape the feeling that it meant something.

* * *

She had only just gotten re-settled in her seat after changing her clothes when the compartment door slid open to reveal two figures.

One was, of course, Teddy and the other was his best friend Toby. They briefly fought over who got to enter the compartment first, the result was that they both tumbled in, sprawling themselves onto the seats and trying to act as if they had meant it to happen that way.

Teddy landed in a spot next to Mackenzie but turned his body so he could face her more directly. His friend sat in much the same manner but opposite Teddy, on the seat next to Isabel.

Toby was tall, lanky and had dark brown hair. His light brown eyes shone with a suppressed amusement that many of the girls at school found charming.

His was fairly good-looking but when next to Teddy he didn't stand out, but then again; no-one could stand out next to Teddy Lupin.

Mackenzie tried to take up as small a space as possible and glued her gaze to the scenery swiftly moving past them out the window, unfortunately she couldn't help but be acutely aware of the exact number of inches between her and Teddy's relaxed form.

Out the corner of her eye, Mackenzie noticed that Teddy and Toby had not changed into their robes. This was good as it meant that she had an acceptable reason for them to leave.

_When they get too annoying, I'll remind them that they have to go and change and then they'll have to bugger off!_

"So, how have you two lovely ladies been? Hey, Mac, did you enjoy telling me off earlier?"

Mackenzie could hear the smirk in Teddy's voice and, if she had looked at him, she would have seen the cheeky wink that accompanied it. She decided his questions were not worth answering.

"Ooh I think she did," Toby responded, "I think she enjoyed it as much as you did Ted."

The last part of that statement was laden with extra meaning, enough to make Teddy's face turn a faint pink as he turned his head to stare at his friend. Isabel looked back and forth between the two guys, sure that she was missing something,

"What are you doing here boys? What do you want?"

Teddy broke off the intense but wordless conversation he was having with Toby. He turned his attention to Isabel,

"To see you both, of course. You might want to change your attitude a bit though love, you wouldn't want us to be under the impression that you don't want us here."

Mackenzie made a derisive sound and spoke the words she couldn't contain,

"The correct impression you mean, as we do not in fact want you here at all," she was shocked that she had said anything; Mackenzie was usually not one to speak when not asked a direct question.

Her mother had always been particularly harsh to Mac if she talked out of turn so it had become a habit to keep her thoughts to herself. Mackenzie mentally blamed her outburst on her earlier, unnerving meeting with Teddy and braced herself for an insult or reprimand like she would normally receive at home.

None came. Mackenzie chanced at look at Isabel. The girl was wearing a surprised and amused smile, encouraging Mac to glance over at the azure eyed boy on her left.

Teddy's expression was a stronger version of Isabel's as he said, "Oh, come on now Mackenzie, I know you want me," There was that cheeky wink again.

"You know nothing of the sort, Lupin," Mackenzie replied, "What I want is to know when your appointment for getting your ego deflated is. I would hate for you to miss it."

_Oh boy, you've done it now,_ Mackenzie thought bitterly, _why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?_ _What's my problem today? Oh yeah, it's Teddy Lupin. _

"Seems he just had it," Toby chuckled.

"Sure did," Teddy agreed laughing, "You know, Mackenzie, I think I speak for both of us blokes when I say, I really like seeing this side of you."

To her complete horror and Teddy's great delight, Mackenzie blushed. She then looked to Isabel for help and their many years of friendship allowed Izzy to pick up the hint,

"Shouldn't you two go and put your robes on?" she asked pointedly.

Toby and Teddy stood up as slowly as they could and made a big show of stretching their bodies, they missed the eye rolls of the two girls who had turned away to face the darkening view outside.

"See you beauties later then," Teddy called as they left the compartment.

"Argh, can you believe those guys?" Izzy muttered, "Let's make sure we don't have to ride with them in the carriages to the castle."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Mackenzie and Isabel found themselves in one of the many Thestral-driven carriages and on their way to Hogwarts.

Mac and Izzy had squished themselves together on one side, mentally glaring at the other occupants, namely Teddy Lupin and Toby Isaacs. There were two others there as well but they were second years and kept to themselves.

Mackenzie was annoyed at how the guys had forced their way in; they had literally pulled out the other second years that had been already in place, just so they could ride in this particular carriage.

Mackenzie had a knack for ignoring people as she had often found that best way to survive her mother's rants was to not listen.

Mackenzie used that skill now and faced Izzy, "Did you read the book I lent you over the summer?" she asked quietly, as to not gain the attention of the others.

As their book discussion continued, Mackenzie and Izzy lost their hushed tones and talked freely and normally.

Mac was thoroughly enjoying debating who was the best character with Izzy when she abruptly realized that someone was watching her.

That someone was Teddy. His intense stare and the knowledge that he had listened to them, caused Mackenzie's cheeks to become stained with embarrassment.

Teddy smiled at her, it wasn't his usual smirk or cheeky grin, it was more of a gentle smile, possibly even tender. Mackenzie's heart gave an almighty stutter.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

She panicked. Izzy spoke up then,"Stop staring at my friend Teddy, you're not allowed," Isabel realized how silly she sounded but persisted anyway, "Stop it now."

Mackenzie's face grew warmer; she slowly spun back to her friend and whispered, "Izzy! Shush, you're making everything more embarrassing. You know how I hate attention."

Mackenzie risked a glance back over to Teddy to see if he had heard what she had said, he was looking out of the window and it appeared he hadn't been listening to them. Izzy gave Mac a sheepish smile,

"I know Mac, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But anyway, how about that cliff-hanger at the end of book eight eh?" and with that, the discussion recommenced and the carriage ride sped by.

As they disembarked, Mackenzie wondered briefly if Teddy had been staring at her the entire journey. She shrugged it off, thinking that he may have just been spacing out, she couldn't be sure that he was actually looking at her at all, it wasn't as if she had checked or anything.

_Ooh the Welcoming Feast!_ Mackenzie's thoughts drifted away from the strange behavior of Teddy Lupin as she grabbed Izzy's wrist and started pulling her up the stone stairs, into the Entrance Hall and towards the Great Hall.

Students partially blocked the large doorway, all anxious to get to their seats but creating a bottleneck effect.

Mackenzie and Isabel had barely made it through the door when a heavy arm settled around Mac's shoulders. She jumped slightly and peered up at Toby as winked and he said,

"Mackenzie, my darling, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause you're an angel."

She hated the sense of being trapped that rose up within her at the feel of his arm around her, she flushed red. To Mackenzie, it seemed as if everyone was staring at her, her heart began to beat faster. A voice interrupted the air around her,

"Hey mate, just leave her alone for five minutes," To Mackenzie's great surprise, it was Teddy that had spoken.

The four of them walked slowly over to the long Gryffindor table, Toby replied,

"Nah, I don't think I will Ted. If I want to be around my angel and talk to her, then I will."

This statement caused Mackenzie's panic to go into overdrive, her eyes frantically searched for a way to escape. She knew she was being silly but it had long since been ingrained in her to keep herself away from eyes of those around her.

Izzy and Teddy seemed to notice Mackenzie's distress and tried several times to get him to leave Mac alone.

In the end Izzy resorted to kicking Toby in the shin and while Toby was distracted by Izzy, Mackenzie slipped away and headed towards the girls from her dorm. Mac plonked herself down next to Melinda Cresswell, Olivia Peasegood and Sarah Montague.

She stared at the long table and absent-mindedly traced the grain of the wood, trying to calm her nerves back down. She felt a presence beside her and watched as Teddy sat himself on her left, she went back to gazing at the table.

"Toby can be such a jerk sometimes," Teddy said by way of an apology as he looked over at her.

"Just like you," Mackenzie muttered under her breath, not sure if she wanted him to hear that or not. Thankfully by then, most of the school had been seated and the Sorting Ceremony began.

* * *

Mackenzie was proud of herself, she had managed to pay attention to at least the first five new students being sorted, after that however, was a blur of cheering and clapping. Now was the part she had been looking forward to, the Feast.

Dishes of every variety appeared before them, the delicious scents encouraging everyone around to dig into them and take their fill.

Once all of the students and faculty had devoured their dinner, dessert appeared and they all dove straight back in, there was nothing quite like the food at Hogwarts.

While involved in eating, Mackenzie had also managed to ignore Teddy for the most part; it wasn't too difficult because he wasn't talking, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Mackenzie had thought that, with Teddy being a teenage boy and all, he would be eating at least a few platefuls but here she was, being surprised by him, he only ate a plate of dinner and one of desert.

Mackenzie didn't have much time to dwell on Teddy's eating habits however because the feast then ended and after Headmistress McGonagall gave out the usual start of term notices, Mackenzie was called upon to perform her prefect duties. Darren Thewlis jumped up and came over to Mackenzie as she stood. He knew that she was the shy type so he took command,

"First Years over here!" he called, "We'll show you to the common room, come on, this way."

* * *

She was exhausted. Mackenzie, dressed now in her pajamas, flopped down onto her four poster bed in the sixth year girls' dorm, letting out a moan before she squirmed about and climbed beneath the covers.

Isabel was the only other girl in yet, the others were undoubtedly still in the Gryffindor common room and flirting with the guys there. Izzy jumped into her own bed and rolled over to face Mackenzie, "So Mac, are you ready for this year?"

"Yup," Mackenzie yawned, "I have a strange feeling that this year is going to be different though."

There was a pause before a slightly confused Isabel replied, "Why Mac? What's different?"

Silence met the questions. Izzy huffed, Mackenzie had fallen asleep. Now the answers had to wait until the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is a Teddy chapter, i hope you don't mind the rewind ;) Please tell me what you think of the story and characters so far, i'd love to hear your opinion :D and Teddy thinks a bad word again :P**

Teddy grabbed Toby and pulled him along the trains' corridor. He came to an abrupt halt in front of the compartment he knew to belong to Mackenzie and Isabel.

He and Toby had a silent but furious battle over who entered the compartment first.

Toby shoved Teddy and the momentum carried them over and through the doorway, sending them crashing into the seats.

They only just managed to push each other away in time and make it look as if their entry had been completely planned.

They made themselves comfortable, staring at their fellow occupants expectantly. Teddy noted the way Mackenzie was staring intently out the window and how she seemed to shrink right before his eyes; she looked distinctly uncomfortable so he decided to lighten the mood.

"So, how have you two lovely ladies been? Hey, Mac, did you enjoy telling me off earlier?" the familiar thrill of being near her almost made him stutter his words, he hoped no one noticed. Neither girl responded, it was Toby who answered instead,

"Ooh I think she did," he gave a meaningful look at Teddy and smirked, "I think she enjoyed it as much as you did Ted."

Teddy could feel the blush creeping up and turning his face red, _I hate you, Toby Isaacs_ he thought as he faced his so-called friend. Teddy could almost see the puzzled expression on Izzy's face as she looked at the two of them and asked,

"What are you doing here boys? What do you want?"

Teddy grinned at her, "To see you both, of course," after a moment he added, "You might want to change your attitude a bit though love, you wouldn't want us to be under the impression that you don't want us here."

_Nice one Teddy, _he congratulated himself then returned his eyes to Mackenzie as she made a scornful sound and surprised him by voicing a comment,

"The correct impression you mean, as we do not in fact want you here at all."

_Whoa, did she really just say that?_

The thought amused him, _Ha! I'm finally getting to her, that or she's had a bad day…_

Teddy noticed she seemed a bit shocked and she seemed to tense herself in preparation for something but he couldn't think what it could be.

Mackenzie did glance over at him though, much to his delight, causing the butterflies in his stomach to go crazy. Teddy decided to see if he could get another reaction from her, desperate to break through the shield she had around herself. He opted for a strong dose of playful arrogance,

"Oh, come on now Mackenzie, I know you want me," He even added an outrageous wink to his statement.

"You know nothing of the sort, Lupin," Mackenzie said firmly.

_Oh this should be good,_ he thought and was rewarded by her next remark,

"What I want is to know when your appointment for getting your ego deflated is. I would hate for you to miss it."

_Bloody Merlin! I really like this girl. _Teddy couldn't help the massive grin that spread on his face, especially when Toby laughed, "Seems he just had it."

Teddy was in full agreement, "Sure did," the smile on his face was getting painful but he couldn't stop it nor could he stop his next words, "You know Mackenzie, I think I speak for both of us blokes when I say, I really like seeing this side of you."

_As if it wasn't obvious enough, Teddy._

It seemed it was Mackenzie's turn to blush, _Holy sweet mother of Merlin, she's beautiful._ Teddy was so caught up in watching Mackenzie that he almost didn't hear Izzy when she said,

"Shouldn't you two go and put your robes on?"

_Right, knew I was forgetting something, _he thought as he took his own sweet time standing. He didn't want to leave her, so he decided to add a leisurely stretch into the mix.

Izzy and Mackenzie had turned their attentions back to the outside world then. Teddy, always one for having the last word, called back to them,

"See you beauties later then," as he and Toby exited the compartment.

* * *

"You were gone for ages, Teddy," complained Victoire, who had long since been surrounded by boys trying to win her affections yet again. Teddy and Toby collapsed onto the seats,

"Sorry Vic," they said in unison. The two then turned their stares to the others in the compartments. Their intimidation tactics worked as the area was soon cleared of randoms, allowing Victoire to question where Teddy and Toby had been.

"Oh, uh we were just...uh…" Teddy floundered for an answer that wouldn't reveal Mackenzie. His attempts were in vain however because he was dropped right in it as soon as Toby spoke,

"Teddy means that he dragged me along to find Mackenzie Millark, you know, the girl he stalks."

At this, Teddy's face heated and he mumbled, "It's _not_ stalking."

Victoire snorted, "Sure Ted. Say, what is it called when someone follows another person around and watches them from afar?"

Toby laughed then said, "No Vic, it's not stalking," he placed his hand dramatically over his heart, "it's _love_"

Teddy kicked him, "Shut up, Toby," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at his tormentors. Victoire then came to the aid of her childhood friend,

"Yeah, Toby, don't even try to act like you don't have a thing for Mackenzie's friend Isabel, we all know that you do."

Teddy was astounded, "What!?" he sought confirmation from his best friend who was now blushing furiously.

"Oh," said Victoire, her smile growing wider, "I guess _I_ was the only one who knew."

"You have a thing for Isabel?" Teddy questioned, ignoring the way his friend was squirming around. _No wonder he never complains too much when I bring him with me to find Mackenzie, this makes so much sense. How have I never noticed this before?_

Toby muttered something incoherent then fell silent.

"Oh, look Ted, you broke him," Victoire pouted.

* * *

They seemed to arrive at Hogsmeade station in no time at all after that. The three of them clambered off of the Hogwarts Express and tried to find a carriage.

At some point on the way from the Express to carriage, they lost Victoire. Teddy and Toby didn't consider it a big loss as they soon saw Mackenzie and Izzy climb into a nearby carriage with some second year students.

Teddy felt a little bad for pulling the little ones out and taking their place, but he figured it was for a good reason. After all, love is the greatest reason of all.

Once they were all seated and on their way towards the castle, Teddy found himself staring at Mackenzie. She was discussing a book with Isabel, he didn't listen to the particulars, as he was too caught up in watching the expressions chase across her face.

It was the same as it had been in the library that time, she was magnificent and carefree. Teddy was a bit conflicted though, on one hand he was ecstatic that he was able to see her like this up close, but on the other hand it was disconcerting for him to realize how easily she could ignore him.

Was she not affected by him? Did she not hear his heart thundering in his chest?

_Oh shit, she's seen me being a creeper. _

Teddy hid his panic_. _

_Oh man, now she's blushing again. Merlin, she's so pretty. _

He shifted in his seat; suddenly he wasn't at all comfortable. He offered her a small, what he'd hoped was, encouraging smile. For the second time that day, he nearly didn't hear Isabel speaking,

"Stop staring at my friend Teddy, you're not allowed. Stop it now."

Teddy quickly turned to look out the window, trying to act as if he hadn't been caught staring. His ears perked up and strained to hear when Mackenzie started whispering to Isabel,

"Izzy! Shush, you're making everything more embarrassing. You know how I hate attention."

Teddy decided then to act as if he hadn't heard her. He pondered her statement, _Hmm she doesn't like attention? Well that's interesting and explains a lot. Man, I'm learning heaps today. _Teddy couldn't help but feel very accomplished.

The carriage ride soon ended and they all scrambled out and headed towards the castle looming above them. He had almost lost sight of Mac and Izzy, but with his good height, he managed to keep track of them.

He pulled Toby with him and they pushed their way closer to the two girls. When they drew near, Toby threw Teddy a 'this is payback' look and wrapped his arm around Mackenzie's shoulder.

Teddy saw her flinch at the contact and nearly groaned when he heard the cheesy line Toby used,

"Mackenzie, my darling, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause you're an angel."

_Keep calm Teddy. Toby doesn't like Mackenzie and that line will never work on _anyone_, don't worry. _

He was finding it difficult to hold himself back, he just wanted to rip Toby's arm off and push him away from Mackenzie. He kept close behind them as they ambled along and towards the Gryffindors' table, he couldn't contain himself,

"Hey mate, just leave her alone for five minutes," Teddy felt the almost overwhelming urge to punch his friend when Toby answered,

"Nah, I don't think I will Ted. If I want to be around my angel and talk to her, then I will."

Teddy's anger wasn't so much about Toby being so close to Mackenzie, though that was a part of it, it was more the fact that Toby didn't notice the way she was reacting.

She looked like she was half a step away from either running away or vomiting. Izzy noticed it though and as she was trying to get Toby to stop bothering Mac, Teddy was grateful that Mackenzie had such a good friend.

He couldn't help but be a little proud of Izzy when she kicked Toby in the shin.

Teddy followed Mac as she moved over to the other sixth year Gryffindor girls. Mackenzie was idly drawing imaginary patterns on the tabletop when Teddy sat down beside her.

He wondered what he should say to her, _Oh, say something about Toby, maybe that will get her talking_.

"Toby can be such a jerk sometimes," he said.

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like the words, "Just like you."

_Not exactly what I had in mind…wait, me? Like Toby? _Teddy was a little distraught by her comparison; he had always thought that he knew when to stop a joke, that he knew when to let things drop.

Could he be wrong? Was he really as annoying as Toby? Had he ever caused Mackenzie that level of distress before? It was entirely too possible for Teddy's liking.

These things swirled around in his head throughout the Sorting but when it came the feast, Teddy kept enough presence of mind to control his eating.

He knew it was stupid but he didn't want Mackenzie to think of him as eating like a gluttonous pig, so whenever he happened to sit near her during meals, he consciously made an effort to eat a bit less.

The Feast was ended and the Headmistress gave out the usual notices. Teddy listened as Darren Thewlis, another sixth year and prefect, called out to the first years to follow him and Mackenzie to the common room.

Toby, whom Teddy hadn't realized was seated beside him, then muttered,

"Mackenzie's a good looking girl alright, but man; doesn't she make an awful prefect? She's too timid, she just lets ol' Darren do all the work."

Teddy jumped up and turned to leave, 'accidentally' smacking Toby on the head with his elbow and giving an insincere apology as he walked away.

* * *

_Ah, the Gryffindor common room,_ Teddy mentally sighed, dropping himself into one of the overstuffed armchairs near the fireplace.

He had hoped to have a moment to be alone; he should have realized he was kidding himself. Entering through the portrait of the Fat Lady was the girls from Mackenzie's dorm.

Teddy sunk lower into his chair and consciously changed his hair to a more inconspicuous dark brown in the hopes that the giggling girls would pass him by.

"Teddy Lupin! There you are!"

_Merlin, kill me now, I beg of you._ Teddy plastered on a smile as Melinda, Sarah and Olivia squished themselves onto the couch in front of the fire.

"Teddy, what's up with your hair?" that was the slightly nasal voice of Sarah.

Teddy turned his hair back to what he considered normal, "Better?"

The girls giggled loudly and grinned at him. For some reason unfathomable to Teddy, these girls always seemed to be around, they were everywhere he turned.

The only one he could stand was, no, actually he couldn't stand any of them. They were all irritating, flirty and gossipy but Teddy couldn't bring himself to be too harsh on them so he asked,

"So, did you girls have a good summer?"

The three exploded into what he was sure they thought was charming laughter.

_Oh man, this is going to be a long night. _

Teddy was saved from coming up with an exit strategy by Toby, who made his entrance at that moment. Teddy's earlier annoyance at his friend disappeared when Toby strode over and collapsed into the remaining chair, promptly telling the girls to go away.

Melinda, Sarah and Olivia seemed to be hesitant to leave but they did not want to get on either Teddy's or Toby's bad sides, as the two known for pulling pranks on people they didn't like.

_We really are a couple of jerks aren't we? _Teddy thought bitterly. He decided to apologize to Toby,

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I can't believe I didn't notice that you liked Isabel, I'm a rubbish friend. I'm always so caught up in my own stuff that I…no I'm not going to make excuses, I've been a sucky friend. Can you forgive me?"

Toby was surprised and it showed clearly on his face.

"Forgive you?" he questioned.

Teddy nodded slowly as Toby drifted into a thoughtful silence. Teddy watched as someone's fluffy black cat padded over and made itself comfortable on couch and his mind wandered which was why he jumped slightly when Toby spoke.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you," he paused, "and Teddy? I shouldn't have been such an arse to Mackenzie earlier; I just wanted to get back at you for earlier on the train. I was embarrassed, okay? I'm sorry."

Teddy looked back at his friend, "Forgiven. On one condition though. Well two actually."

Confusion and a bit a worry settled on Toby's features.

"And they are?" he asked hesitantly. Teddy grew serious for a moment,

"Next time you're annoyed at me, just punch me or something. Don't go after Mackenzie."

Relief replaced the concern in Toby's expression for a moment,

"Okay, yeah, that's fair enough. Now, what's the second condition?"

Toby was surprised yet again, this time by the smile that appeared on Teddy's face,

"Can we please stop talking about our feelings and stuff? I feel like such a girl with all this talk."

Toby chuckled, "Sure mate," he grinned, "Hey wait, what's wrong with being a girl?"

Teddy stood up and answered with a smirk, "Absolutely nothing," he then proceeded to announce that he was off to bed to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Teddy lay awake in his four poster bed; he always took forever to go to sleep- a fact that greatly annoyed him. He rolled over to face Toby's bed then and noted that his friend was awake too.

"Hey, Toby-wan Kenobi," he called softly, using the silly nickname he had started when he had found out about Toby's love of everything Science Fiction. The name always managed to get a smile out of them both and this time was no exception,

"What is it Teddy Bear?" asked Toby as he looked over and used the same soft tone that Teddy had. Teddy rolled his eyes at his nickname; they really did have to think up something more creative.

"I wanted to know how long you've liked Isabel for."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Since third year, if you must know."

"Hah! Wasn't that when you stole her chocolate and she screamed like a banshee?"

Toby chuckled and sighed, "Yeah, that was good times."

"So, what you're saying is, that you saw her being a psycho and you started to like her? That's a bit weird, mate."

Teddy's words caused Toby to snort, "Weird? Really? Tell me, when did you start liking Mackenzie? Was it, by any chance, when she ignored you completely after you tried talking to her? All the way back in, first year, was it?"

Teddy was glad for the darkness that concealed his blushing face from his friend.

"I'm asleep Toby, shut up," and with that, he rolled over again and squeezed his eyes shut in a ridiculous attempt to block out Toby's quiet laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First of all, most of this chapter is sort of 'fillerish', if that makes sense, but i hope the ending makes up for it ;) **

Mackenzie's eyes snapped open. The dorm room was still dark and the other four occupants were still sleeping soundly.

Whenever she was at Hogwarts, Mackenzie always awakened at the same time every day. 5:30 am. Lucky for her, she is a morning person and enjoyed the quiet that came hand in hand with being one of the few people awake.

Eager to start the day, Mac quickly slid out of her bed, almost hissing in shock as her bare feet hit the ice-cold floor. She then went about the familiar motions of putting on her uniform and doing her hair, careful to not make too much sound as she went.

A glance at her watch told her that it had only been ten minutes, she still had plenty of time before the sunrise and Mackenzie planned to spend it reading her newest book in the common room. She loved the mornings, the chance to be herself, free from the stares of people. She could be alone and at peace. Or so she thought.

When Mackenzie made her way down the stairs, clutching her book tightly, she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her in the common room.

Teddy Lupin was asleep on the couch.

His muscular form was sprawled face down on the comfy couch, one arm was dangling off the side and the other was curled around his head.

He didn't look too comfortable with his legs sticking out that way (his knees were jammed up by the armrest), he really was too tall for the couch, and his hair…his hair looked he had been electrocuted; the blue strands were standing up on end and looked ridiculous.

Mac wasn't sure what to do, she could leave and just go back up to the dorm or she could claim one of the armchairs and read, hoping that Teddy wouldn't wake up for a while.

She decided on the last option as she was curious as to what her new book was like and she wanted to start it right away. With that in mind, Mackenzie walked as silently as she could and sat carefully down, shooting wary looks at Teddy every few seconds.

She was just glad that he wasn't snoring. She wasn't entirely comfortable with him asleep there, so close to her, but he did get there first so she couldn't complain too much. _I like him like this_, she decided, _asleep and not talking_.

She managed to relax enough to get through the first two chapters of her book before she was interrupted. Teddy had just rolled off the couch, landing with a muffled thump on the rug and narrowly missing the edge of the small table there.

Mackenzie froze; waiting to see if he had woken up, because if he had then she should leave as soon as possible, preferably before he realized that she was there. Teddy however, hadn't seemed to notice his fall at all and was still deeply asleep.

_Huh, how does anyone sleep through _that? _I wonder what else he could sleep through…_ Mackenzie then realized she was still staring at him, he was lying on his back now and there was a large red smudge on his face from where it had been pressed against the couch.

She shook her head and turned back to her book, returning to the different world and experiences it offered.

At 6:15 she closed the novel and took it with her as she strode out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed to one of the empty classrooms nearby.

This particular classroom had a large window on the far side that presented a perfect view of the suns' ascension into the sky.

Mackenzie watched as the darkness receded in the presence of the morning's golden glow and the smattering of clouds became stained a light pinkish orange.

Sunrise was Mackenzie's favorite time of day; it symbolized new beginnings and hope.

_It's always darkest before the dawn, _she pondered the familiar saying as she took a mental picture of the striking sight before her.

* * *

Mac still had half an hour until breakfast would be served, so she decided to walk down slowly to the Great Hall where she could read a bit more while she waited.

It was a quiet journey, Mackenzie didn't come across anyone except for Nearly Headless Nick and he merely gave her a cheery "Good morning" before gliding away through a wall and away to who knows where.

The doors to the Great Hall were open and Mac strode right in, there was no-one else around and she briefly worried about how obvious she would look sitting in the Hall by herself when everyone else came in.

She cracked open her book and dove right back into the increasingly complex story-line.

The faint sound of voices and footsteps intruded soon after and Mac glanced up at the people ambling along. She noted with relief that Isabel was one of the first few in the bunch and she smiled up at her. Izzy returned the smile and sat beside her,

"Hello, Mac, been here long?"

Mackenzie shrugged, "A while, but I don't mind, it lets me get some reading done," she said, gesturing to her book.

"Wow, you're already so far into it! I wish I was as fast a reader as you," As Isabel spoke, the delicious breakfast foods appeared and both girls' stomachs growled appreciatively in response.

Mackenzie was scooping some scrambled eggs onto her plate when she replied,

"Being a fast reader has its drawbacks though because, _obviously_, you finish the book sooner," Both girls smiled at the lame sentence, continuing to pile bacon, eggs and toast onto their plates.

"Mac, I'm surprised you're actually eating a normal breakfast for once," Izzy said through a mouthful of bread. Mackenzie swallowed what she was eating before replying,

"I thought I should try it at least once while we're still at Hogwarts. I can't have bacon sandwiches for breakfast every day."

"You could," supposed Isabel before they both chanted together,

"Just because you could, doesn't mean you should."

Mackenzie and Isabel were still grinning at their joke, (it was a saying that their Headmistress was fond of) when Teddy and Toby walked passed them.

Teddy made sure to give Mac a pat on the head as he went and Mackenzie made sure to pretend she didn't notice him. Isabel raised an eyebrow at the backs of the boys but said nothing.

Mackenzie had just pushed away her now empty plate when the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor Longbottom, strolled over and dished out hers and Izzy's new class schedules, which happened to be identical.

They were both quiet for a moment, studying the order of classes that they would have for the rest of the year. Mackenzie was delighted by today's line-up; she had two of her favorite classes right after each other that morning, History of Magic and Potions, she didn't even mind that the first class was shared with Slytherin.

Mackenzie turned to see if Isabel had finished her own breakfast and was glad to see that she had. The two girls then jumped up and started the long trek back up to the common room on the seventh floor.

* * *

Mackenzie and Isabel were right on time to their first lesson, even so, the class was only half full, or half empty depending on how you wanted to look at it.

There were twenty desks arranged in two rows of two and Mackenzie and Izzy chose a pair of desks that were near the front of the room and closer to the windows.

The two were preoccupied by pulling out the various things they would need for the lesson so they didn't notice when a certain duo sat at the seats behind them.

Professor Binns chose that moment to drift into the classroom from the blackboard and almost immediately began a detailed report on what the curriculum for that year would consist of.

Mackenzie was fairly certain that she was one of the few people who didn't become numb at the sound of Professor Binn's voice; she even always managed to take down detailed notes of his lectures, which is likely the reason why she was the top student in this particular class.

The Professor then continued to drone on about the Giant Wars and Mac diligently kept up with the transcription, completely unaware of the fact that most of the class had either fallen asleep or were staring unfocused into space.

Abruptly, the bell signalling the end of the class sounded and everyone, including the Professor, was jolted out of their trance like states.

There was a mad scramble for the door; the students were desperate to get away from the hypnotic qualities of Binn's voice even if it meant escaping to another hour and a half class.

Mackenzie hurriedly repacked her parchment, quills and ink and noticed how Isabel's parchment contained only the date and several random drawings of flowers and butterflies.

Mac snorted at the crudely executed drawings but decided to keep her 'you shouldn't draw in class' lecture to herself.

The walk to the dungeons was uneventful, a fact that didn't bother Mackenzie in the slightest, though she did notice that Teddy and Toby were strolling behind them.

Her thoughts turned to all of the exciting possibilities that Potions held this year as she and Izzy entered the dark classroom. The two sat at a station and waited for the rest of the students to file in.

This year, the sixth years of Gryffindor would be with those of Ravenclaw and Mackenzie recognized the two prefects of that house, Tony Hilliard and Hannah Farley, but she could admit that she didn't know any of the others by name.

Professor Slughorn ambled into the room, he was quite a large man and had a large moustache, overall the impression he gave was that he was a friendly walrus.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts," he called jovially, "Now, as I'm sure you are very much aware, this is your sixth year of schooling here and as such, the potions you will be focusing on this year are going to be that much more difficult."

At mention of this last point, many of the students groaned, causing Slughorn to chuckle,

"Come now you lot, if you work hard and follow instructions, I guarantee you success in this year's course."

He then continued to talk about the various potions they would be learning about and brewing. Mackenzie was particularly interested in Felix Felicis, which was also known as Liquid Luck, and the truth-telling potion, Veritaserum.

For the first time in her history of Potions classes, Mackenzie found her mind wandering, (she was thinking about what a day would be like with the help of Felix) so she was jolted slightly when she registered that people were getting out of their seats and moving around.

Her heart raced, she hated missing out of instructions, and she felt lost and filled with self-annoyance as she twisted in her chair to whisper to Isabel,

"Izzy, what's happening?"

Isabel raised an eyebrow at her before murmuring back,

"Slughorn is pairing us Gryffindors with the Ravenclaws for some 'house unity' rubbish."

Mackenzie nodded, glad to be back in the loop.

"Miss Ogden, would you please take a seat over by Miss Farley? And Mr Hilliard, I would like you by Miss Millark." Slughorn called cheerfully.

Soon everyone had a new potions partner. Mackenzie was silently happy with her new companion; she was already an acquaintance of sorts with him as they had Prefect rounds together the previous year and would again this year.

He was tall and broad-shouldered with light brown hair and very nice hazel eyes but most importantly, he was a really nice person who didn't talk too much.

"Hi, Mackenzie," Tony Hilliard said as he beamed at her.

"Hi, Tony," Mackenzie returned the smile, though not at quite the same high level as his because she was still mostly listening to Slughorn explain how everyone was to use the rest of the lesson to get started on brewing the Draught of Living Death.

Once Slughorn stopped his speech, Mackenzie and Tony flicked through their copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ to find the pages they needed. When they settled into a routine of chopping and adding ingredients, Tony asked,

"So, Mackenzie, how was your summer? I must say you're looking very pretty today" he blushed slightly, "uh, not that you weren't pretty before or anything, uh, I just… well yeah."

"Merlin that was painful to listen to."

Mackenzie and Tony turned to the speaker behind them. It was Teddy.

"It's rude to listen to other people's conversations Lupin," Tony responded, growing pinker by the second. Teddy shrugged, returning to his own potion and allowing Tony and Mac to do the same.

"My summer was very nice, thank you Tony. And how was yours?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, it was great, though I quite missed being here," he said with a shy smile.

"And why's that?" Mackenzie was curious, especially when another blush crept up on Tony's face.

"Well, I uh, kinda missed our patrols together. I really liked spending that time with you."

She felt the colour drain from her face.

_What?! Where is this coming from? We barely talked during those patrols! _

A disbelieving snort sounded from behind them, no doubt from Teddy, it shook Mackenzie out of her slightly panicked thoughts.

"Oh."

_Wow intelligent response Mackenzie, _she thought wryly, _What do I say to that? _

If it was possible, Tony seemed to be blushing even more,

"Look, Mackenzie, I'm not very good at talking about things like this-"

A sound of agreement from Teddy,

"but I really like you and I have been thinking about you over the summer. So I guess I just wanted to let you know and I was hoping that I could-"

Teddy interrupted loudly, "Oh, hurry up Hilliard, the poor girl doesn't have all day and I really don't want to listen to any more of your babbling."

Tony spun around to face Teddy, his face now flushed with anger rather than embarrassment, he jabbed a finger in Teddy's direction and practically shouted,

"Shut up, Lupin. This is not your concern and if you don't want to hear us, then I suggest you stop listening!"

"Easier said than done Hilliard and it's not like I _want_ to hear you making a complete fool of yourself, your irritating voice carries for bloody miles and is giving everyone a headache."

Tony was indignant, "Well why don't you shut up so I can ask Mackenzie out already, then you won't have to hear my 'irritating voice.'"

Teddy smirked, "Ha! What a joke, as if Mackenzie would ever say yes to you! So go on then, ask her!"

By that point, the two arguing boys had caught the attention of most of the class, much to Slughorns' annoyance. Now however, that attention turned to Mackenzie.

She felt faint; her heart was hammering too fast in her chest, her breathing coming out in ragged little puffs as Tony turned back to her.

"Well Mackenzie?" he asked. "Will you go out with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm not to sure how i feel about this chapter, it's not too great, please tell me what you think :) Its a Teddy chapter and im sure you've all worked out that he gets one every second time :D I'd love to know what you think of him ;)**

"_Well Mackenzie?" he asked. "Will you go out with me?"_

_Oh shit, I didn't think he'd really ask her. Why, Merlin? Why did I have to provoke him? What if she says yes? _

All these thoughts were running rampant in Teddy's head as he stood in his potions classroom and, like nearly everyone else in the room, stared at Mackenzie in anticipation.

Time seemed to freeze and as it did so, Teddy realized that this was the make or break point of his day. He had woken up on the floor of the common room, (his muscles terribly sore for some reason) as he had not been able to sleep the night before and had tried to pace around the common room in order to settle himself down.

Toby had rudely awakened him in the morning by tickling an owl feather under his nose, Teddy had sneezed violently and the action had caused him to smack his head on the edge of the nearby table.

He had massaged his aching forehead and jogged up the stairs to his dormitory to put on his uniform and robes, thinking as he went, _I can already tell this day is going to suck._

Teddy had however, felt better as he, accompanied by Toby, wandered down to the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast. As it had been the morning, the two guys only communicated in short sentences, Toby had started with,

"Floor eh?"

"Couldn't sleep," Teddy had replied

There hadn't been much sympathy in Toby's question, "Head?"

Teddy had answered with a pain filled groan. By that time, they had arrived and Teddy's discomfort had been momentarily forgotten when he had seen Mackenzie and Isabel chatting at the table while they ate.

When they had passed the girls, Teddy hadn't been able to stop himself from brushing his hand across the top of Mackenzie's head, as her dark hair had just been too temptingly soft looking.

After breakfast and the receiving of their class schedules, Teddy and Toby had moseyed along to the fourth floor where History of Magic would be held.

It just so happened that History of Magic was one of his worst subjects, likely because he always chose seats close to Mackenzie and consequently spent the lessons daydreaming about her falling in love with him.

Today had been no different; he had even managed to snag a seat directly behind her and had hoped it was a sign that today was not going to be as bad as he had thought.

Teddy then recalled the walk down to the dungeons, how he and Toby had followed along behind Mackenzie and Isabel and then how Slughorn had talked for ages in class about the curriculum and then paired everyone up.

Teddy was with a bloke called Hunter Perrinn but had barely glanced at the guy; Teddy had been too intent on the two people in the station in front of him. Mackenzie Millark and Tony Hilliard.

He had only known Tony's name because he had made it his business to know who Mackenzie had been doing Prefect patrols with last year, something he still justifies as 'looking out for her'.

As he looked at Mackenzie now, along with everyone else in the dingy classroom, he realized how much of an idiot he had been and he wished wholeheartedly that he hadn't annoyed Hilliard so much, not because he liked the guy or anything but because, as he watched Mackenzie, Teddy noted her panicked breathing and lack of color.

_Shit, she's going to faint or something. _He had been petrified of the idea that someone would ask Mackenzie out and that she might say yes to them, but that couldn't excuse his behavior and, he recognized then, he would have to accept the consequences of his ill thought out actions.

"Mackenzie?" Hilliard probed. It had only been a few seconds since the big question had been asked of poor Mackenzie. She looked as horrified as Teddy felt and opened her mouth to speak; only no words came out.

The shrill peal of the bell resounded throughout the room, snapping her out of her inaction. She fled the room, not quite at a run but something very close to it; she even left behind all of her belongings.

Teddy let out the breath he had been holding and tried to keep the triumphant and relieved smile off his face.

Hilliard glared at him with an unparalleled loathing as he stalked from the room, undoubtedly he was about to chase after Mackenzie, but everyone else also had the same idea and as a result, the doorway was blocked for about five minutes.

During that time, Teddy packed up her equipment, vanished the half completed potions and then waited for the entry to clear.

* * *

He sat at the Gryffindor table but couldn't eat as much lunch as he normally would have. Teddy just wanted to find Mackenzie but he wasn't sure where to look for her, he couldn't even ask Isabel because she was equally as clueless.

He pushed his food around his plate and sighed in defeat before standing up, grabbing his bag and hers and heading out of the Hall.

As he meandered along the floors of the castle, Teddy pondered what he would do if Mackenzie had said yes to Hilliard, _I would probably go on a rampage and then go off to cry somewhere._

Of course then he had to consider, _Mackenzie is a beautiful, smart and funny girl, there are bound to be loads of guys that ask her out and one day, she's going to say yes to one of them. Man, I hate all of them._

His fists clenched at the thought of her with another guy and Teddy had to take several calming breaths before he could focus on his task again.

Mackenzie was one of the top students in their year, so Teddy figured that it would be a good idea to check in the library. Unfortunately, Mackenzie was nowhere to be found and Teddy wasted a whole twenty minutes searching through the various rows of bookshelves.

He exited the library with the intent of going to Gryffindor Tower, but he made it no further than the fifth floor before he ran into Sarah Montague.

She was regarded as one of the prettiest girls at school, with her long light brown hair, dark eyes and beautiful curves. She was in the habit of wearing her skirt just that bit higher than all the other girls and she was a big supporter of the color pink.

She had pink nails, eyeshadow and lipstick and it just made her naturally pretty face, well, trashy. She also happened to be a humongous flirt and the rest of the female population of Hogwarts would refer to her as 'the boyfriend stealer', behind her back of course, no-one wanted to be on the bad side of Sarah Montague.

"Oh, hey, Sarah, I'm looking for Mackenzie, have you seen her?"

The look Sarah gave Teddy made him feel distinctly uncomfortable; it was as if she had been told that Teddy was going to give her a million galleons and a large mansion.

She also gave him a slow, rather thorough inspection with her dark brown eyes which made him think, _Man, this is awkward, I feel like I'm some sort of prize that she wants to win_.

Teddy had no idea how true that thought was. Her characteristically pink painted lips were set in a wide smile as she answered him,

"Why no, Teddy. I haven't seen Mackenzie, but I was in fact looking for you."

Sarah moved closer to him and looked at him expectantly. _Merlin, did she just bat her eyelashes at me? _A subtle sense of panic sunk in but he tried to reply to her in a calm voice,

"Me? And why is that?"

"Well," she drew out the word and stared at him in what she probably thought was a seductive manner, "I have another hour and a half before my next class and I know you do too-"

_I don't even want to know…_

"so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and find a broom closet?"

_Did she…did she_ wink _at me? _Teddy cleared his throat nervously,

"Oh, uh…no, sorry Sarah, I'm actually quite busy at the moment. So uh, maybe some other time?"

_NO! Teddy why did you say that? Urgh, you suck!_

Apparently 'some other time' didn't suit Sarah. She watched him from under her lashes and a smile played on her lips as she undid another button of her white shirt with one hand and used the other to push him back against the nearest wall.

Teddy didn't have time to panic further as a very loud cough interrupted them. He looked over Sarah's shoulder and sighed with relief; Toby was standing there and wore an expression of amusement mixed with pity.

"Toby! Thank Merlin! Oh, uh, sorry Sarah…I just mean that I was looking for him before and now here he is… so yeah," he finished lamely.

Sarah pouted, another one of her faces that were meant to look alluring no doubt. Teddy carefully removed her hand from his chest and sidled along the wall.

He then strode away as quickly as he could, turned the nearest corner and ducked behind one of the statues that lined the corridor.

_That was a close one_.

Teddy waited for Toby to appear so he could thank him for his intervention.

"Teddy?" his friend called, "Teddy, where're you hiding?"

Toby jumped in fright when Teddy reappeared and said, "Toby-wan Kenobi, you are my hero! I was _this_ close to being devoured by her," he held up his thumb and index and showed the three millimeter distance between them. Toby raised an eyebrow,

"Seems I saved you just in time then, Teddy Bear."

* * *

They had just finished walking the entire fifth floor when Teddy finally asked,

"Hey mate, what were you doing before you rescued me?"

Toby looked blank for a moment and then he grinned,

"Oh yeah, I was looking for you."

"Why?" asked Teddy, suspicion lacing his voice.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out with me in a broom closet," he winked.

Teddy groaned and gave his friend a strong shove, "Don't even joke about that," he said.

Toby chuckled, "Fair enough."

Giving him a sidelong glance, Teddy inquired again, "So why were you really looking for me?"

"I actually wanted to see if you'd found Mackenzie yet," Teddy sighed then, his posture changing to that of someone who had been vigorously defeated in battle.

"No such luck I'm afraid."

Toby then shrugged, "Well mate, you _are_ making this extremely difficult for yourself."

Teddy paused and frowned, "What do you mean?"

His friend merely shrugged again and gave him a 'think about it, Teddy' expression as they headed up the stairs to the sixth floor.

"Hold on Toby, how did _you_ find me?"

"Gee, Teddy," Toby said in exasperation, "It's not like we have a magical map or anything"

Teddy's jaw dropped, "The Marauder's Map!" he exclaimed, "I'm such an idiot!"

Toby pulled out a blank and old-looking piece of parchment from one of his pockets and handed it to his friend.

"Yes, you really are an idiot," he agreed.

The Map, that had been given to Teddy during his first year of Hogwarts by his godfather Harry, showed the location of everyone in the castle and would make finding Mackenzie very easy.

Teddy touched his wand to the parchment and said the password, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink spread and collected in lines and swirls, creating a detailed depiction of Hogwarts' layout and showing where the people within the school were at that moment. Both boys stopped to study the map, Teddy more frantically than Toby, and they both spotted Mackenzie's name at the same time,

"There!" they shouted excitedly. Teddy's happiness at finding her turned to horror as he noticed that someone was on the same floor as her and getting closer.

Someone that he _really_ didn't want Mackenzie to talk to.

"I have to go," Teddy yelped as he sprinted down the staircases and raced off towards the first floor.

_I have to get there before he does,_ he thought desperately.

Teddy was eternally grateful for his knowledge of the short cuts of the school as he soon found himself slightly out of breath and on the same floor he last knew Mackenzie to be on.

He whipped out the map again and sure enough, there was the little dot labelled 'Mackenzie Millark', just around the corner. Teddy felt his heart plummet because right next her apparently was Tony Hilliard.

_Argh! If only I had thought of the map ages ago, I would have beaten him here!_

Needless to say, Teddy was furious with himself.

_If he asks her out, I'm going to beat you up Teddy Lupin. _He was also aware that his anger was making him a little crazy; he wasn't usually in the habit of threatening himself.

Teddy decided that he needed to get closer to the pair so he shoved the map in his pocket, moved cautiously along the corridor and leaned against the wall.

If he had peeked around the corner, they would have seen him as they were only a few feet away.

Teddy tried to focus on their conversation and was glad that it seemed that Hilliard had only just tracked down Mackenzie and hadn't yet gotten around to asking her out again.

"Mackenzie, I just really wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was completely unfair for me to spring that on you in front of everyone, so I'm sorry. Could you possibly find it in your heart to forgive me?" Tony begged.

Teddy was doing some silent begging of his own, _Please don't forgive him Mackenzie. Please! My heart and sanity is on the line here!_

"Oh, uh wow," She was clearly at a loss for what to say and Teddy hoped that meant she wouldn't forgive Tony.

She continued hesitantly, "Tony, I was really embarrassed today and… I was confused too; I mean, why on earth would you want to date me? You must be crazy."

_What the hell? Who _wouldn't _want to date you Mackenzie? I mean I know who I _want _to _not _want to date you…Merlin, my own thoughts are getting confusing…_

"Are you kidding Mac? You're-"

Teddy knew then that he had to stop Tony, so he chose that moment to step out from behind the corner and yell out to her,

"Mackenzie! I've been looking all over for you!" Teddy then proceeded to act as if he had only just noticed Tony standing beside her, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Tony's glare would have stopped anyone else in their tracks but luckily, Teddy Lupin wasn't considered to be 'anyone else'. Teddy had to work hard to keep from smirking at the furious Ravenclaw as he came to a halt by the two.

"What do you want with Mackenzie, _Lupin?_" Tony demanded.

Teddy was momentarily distracted by the words 'Mackenzie' and 'Lupin' and thinking about how wonderful they sounded together, he almost forgot he had been asked a question.

"Oh, I just wanted to return her things, if that's alright with _you_ Hilliard?" Teddy was quite pleased that he had managed to make Hilliard seem like an unreasonable jerk, he turned to Mackenzie to see how she was dealing with the situation.

Honestly, she seemed a bit dazed, so Teddy decided to ignore Hilliard and focus on her.

"Anyway Mackenzie, here's all of your stuff," he handed over her bag, "Oh and I wanted to talk to you about something else as well."

Mackenzie stared at him, her face a picture of disbelief. Tony spoke up once again, much to Teddy's annoyance, _why couldn't he just bugger off already! _

"What do you…" his eyes narrowed, "You're going to ask her out, aren't you?"

Mackenzie blushed, stared at her shoes and then Teddy responded,

"I was going to ask her what Professor Binns was talking about today in class, I know Mackenzie is the best at History of Magic and she actually understands what's happening, so…"

Mac looked up then and gave a weak smile, "Oh, okay, I can try. I'm sorry Tony, we can talk later, right?"

Tony did not appear to be very pleased at all and continued to regard Teddy with the utmost distrust even while he replied to Mackenzie,

"I suppose so," he grumbled, "as long as you promise to think about us?"

_NO! Never!_

"Oh, I uh yeah, okay then," she answered uncertainly. With her response given, Tony spun on his heel and stalked off. Now it was just Mackenzie and Teddy in the corridor and suddenly he doubted his ability to form a coherent sentence.

A silence settled over them.

Mackenzie cleared her throat to end it, "So, History of Magic?"

When Teddy would reflect back on this moment in coming months, he would wonder what would have happened if he had taken that conversation opening, instead of saying what he actually said,

"Can you believe that guy? He's acting like you've already said yes to him, what a jerk! You could do so much better."

Mackenzie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? Like who?"

A cocky grin grew on Teddy's features and he tried to project an air of confidence as he replied, "Me."

She let out a derisive laugh, "You're joking right?"

Teddy couldn't help but be a little hurt by that. He decided to stick with an approach he knew, arrogance.

"Yes, _me,_" he said as if it were obvious and to him it really was, "I'm far superior to him in the looks department; I'm undoubtedly more fun, I'm a better Quidditch player than him, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm probably smarter than him. See? I'm definitely much better for you than Hilliard, trust me."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She tried several times to speak before her next words would come out properly, "What are you saying exactly?"

Teddy took a deep, fortifying breath before he stared into her pale green eyes and asked,

"Mackenzie Millark, will you go out with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Im pretty tired right now and have re-arranged this chapter soo many times, so there are likely many mistakes, so sorry in advance ;) Slight rewind on this one ;) Tell me what you think, please review :D Sorry if this chapter sucks :P**

As Mackenzie sat in one of the abandoned potions classrooms, regaining control of her breathing, she wondered idly how she had gotten there.

_Oh right, _she remembered_, I ran away after blasted Tony asked me out in front of everyone. I can't believe I was actually saved by the bell, how cliché is _that_?_

Mackenzie glanced at her watch, realized that everyone else would be at lunch and decided that it now would be a good time to sneak back into the class and retrieve her things from the workstation.

She poked her head out from behind the door as to secure the fact that the corridor was uninhabited and when she was satisfied, she walked cautiously out and towards her classroom.

The room was empty, she could not see any of her things on the table. That was when Mackenzie began to worry, _Who has my bag?_

She then exited and paced around the hallway for a bit. Mac then came to the conclusion that Isabel must have her bag, after all, best friends should always take their friends stuff with them after said friend has run away from a boy asking her out, right?

It made sense, but then Mackenzie debated whether or not she wanted to go and find Isabel, _Izzy will want to know what I think of Tony but I don't even know what _I _think of Tony. Maybe I'll just hide here for a while…_

* * *

Lunch time was over and Mackenzie had missed it, a fact her stomach was trying valiantly to tell her.

She ignored the loud grumbles and decided she would walk slowly to her next class, she didn't have to be there for another hour but at least the Muggle Studies classroom would have something interesting to look at while she waited for the class to start.

She almost wished the class she was going to was on a higher floor, so more time would be spent getting there but alas, the location she was headed was only on the first floor.

She arrived without any trouble but soon found herself locked out of the classroom and she had to resort to more pacing in order to whittle away her time.

Mac then realized that Izzy would be turning up for this class as they took all of the same subjects, Isabel would no doubt question Mackenzie but at least Mac would get her bag back.

She was so busy thinking of what she could say to make Izzy not interrogate her that she didn't notice when someone she really didn't want to see turned around the corner. Tony called out to her,

"Mackenzie! Hey, how are you?"

She looked up and a sinking sense of dread washed over her, _Great, just bloody fantastic._

"Oh, uh hey. I'm fine, just waiting around for Isabel. I think she has my stuff."

_Now go away, I can't deal with the pressure!_ He didn't go away, instead he frowned,

"Your stuff?"

Mackenzie had to clarify, "My books and ingredients that I left behind in potions when I, uh, ran out."

_Like a freaking coward, how did I end up in Gryffindor?_

His frown deepened then, "Right, well I saw her earlier but she didn't look like she had extra things."

At that moment, Mackenzie didn't care too much anymore about where her bag had gotten to; she just wanted to take the conversation away from potions and the question he had asked her in class and so she said,

"Oh well, I'm sure they will turn up somewhere. So, uh, what's it like being in Ravenclaw?"

_Yes, great distraction Mac, good one._

Unfortunately Tony did not want to cooperate with Mackenzie and he said, "Speaking of Potions-"

_We weren't._

"-Mackenzie, I just really wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was completely unfair for me to spring that on you in front of everyone, so I'm sorry. Could you possibly find it in your heart to forgive me?"

_Oh Merlin, what do I say?_ She was very uncomfortable as she muttered,

"Oh, uh wow."

_Very eloquent Mac, well done_. _Now quick! Let's talk about feelings to try and scare him away._

"Tony, I was really embarrassed today and… I was confused too; I mean, why on earth would you want to date me? You must be crazy."

Mackenzie almost laughed at the shocked expression that Tony was wearing.

"Are you kidding Mac? You're-" Tony was then interrupted by Teddy who seemed to appear out of nowhere,

"Mackenzie! I've been looking all over for you!" Teddy strode over to them then glanced at Tony, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

_Thank heavens! _Mac was desperate to stop her talk with Tony, she wasn't ready to answer him, she needed more time.

"What do you want with Mackenzie, _Lupin?_" Tony practically spat the words at Teddy and Mackenzie noticed how the anger distorted the usually handsome features of the brown-haired boy and made them quite unattractive.

She also noticed a strange expression cross Teddy's face but she couldn't think of what it was.

Teddy then recovered and replied, "Oh, I just wanted to return her things, if that's alright with _you_ Hilliard?"

_Hmm_, she thought, _why are they so hostile to each other? What's going on?_

"Anyway Mackenzie, here's all of your stuff," the blue-eyed boy handed her one of the bags he had been holding. Teddy then surprised Mac with his next statement,

"Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about something else as well."

_What? This day is getting weirder and weirder…Teddy Lupin brings me my stuff and then wants to talk to me? What in Merlin's name is happening?_

Tony stared at Teddy, his eyes filled with suspicion, "What do you…you're going to ask her out, aren't you?"

_Oh gosh, that's ridiculous! As if he would ever…would he? No… _

Mackenzie suddenly found her shoes to be very interesting; she couldn't stop the blush from tinting her cheeks pink as she listened closely for Teddy's answer,

"I was going to ask her what Professor Binns was talking about today in class, I know Mackenzie is the best at History of Magic and she actually understands what's happening, so…"

_Okay…not sure how to take this…am I happy or disappointed? Merlin, feelings are so complicated._

Mackenzie then realized that she had an opening to get rid of Tony for a while; she looked up at Teddy and gave him a small smile of appreciation as she said,

"Oh, okay, I can try," She looked over at the other boy, "I'm sorry Tony, we can talk later, right?"

_Whoa, okay, he's not happy. That's one mega glare at Teddy._

"I suppose so," Tony conceded bad-temperedly, "as long as you promise to think about us?"

Mackenzie hesitated, "Oh, I uh yeah, okay then."

Tony watched her for a moment before he turned and strode purposefully down the corridor, leaving Mackenzie with Teddy.

The silence made Mac acutely aware of the tall figure in front of her and the fact that he was studying her intently. She felt the need to break the quiet,

"So, History of Magic?"

Anger and disbelief settled on Teddy's face and Mac vaguely registered that even when he was angry, Teddy Lupin was still a gorgeous looking guy.

"Can you believe that guy?" he asked before continuing his very mini rant, "He's acting like you've already said yes to him, what a jerk! You could do so much better."

Curiosity had her asking and she would later wish she hadn't, "Really? Like who?"

Teddy seemed to swell with self-importance and confidence right before her very eyes. He grinned down at her and stated, "Me."

Mackenzie couldn't stop the cynical laugh she felt bubbling up, Teddy couldn't be serious.

"You're joking right?" she asked. For a second, Mac thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his deep azure eyes but she dismissed it, nothing could hurt Teddy Lupin.

"Yes, _me,_" he said as it if the idea was palpable, "I'm far superior to him in the looks department; I'm undoubtedly more fun, I'm a better Quidditch player than him, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm probably smarter than him. See? I'm definitely much better for you than Hilliard, trust me."

Mackenzie couldn't believe her ears, _My god! The arrogance of this boy!_

Her voice failed her temporarily as she tried to reply without letting on to the fact that she was properly disgusted by him in that moment.

"What are you saying exactly?" she finally managed to inquire

Teddy paused a moment to collect himself before answering and asking the all-important question,

"Mackenzie Millark, will you go out with me?"

The first thoughts to race through her mind were, _Bloody Merlin! What is _with_ today? Why is everyone asking me out?_

Those were soon followed by, _How do I get out of this one? Somebody help me! _

Teddy was looking at her expectantly and she somehow knew that he _needed_ an answer, so she said emphatically, "No," and spun around.

Mackenzie then attempted to open the door to Muggle Studies classroom, forgetting in her haste that it was locked.

She jiggled the door handle desperately and was so occupied that she completely missed the stricken look on Teddy's handsome face.

Her arm was suddenly in Teddy's possession, he twirled her back around to face him as he demanded, "Why the hell not?"

Mackenzie was glad that the rest of the corridor was deserted as she glared at Teddy and yelled,

"Because you're an arrogant prick! A bully! An insensitive and conceited jerk that doesn't care who he humiliates! You should be ashamed of yourself! I would never date someone like you, _ever_!"

Mackenzie had never been so harsh to anyone, but she guessed it was just one of those days…

She pulled her arm from his grip and stomped off down the corridor in the opposite direction to what Tony took, hoping that Teddy would not come after her.

_Oh man! Did I really just say all of that to Teddy Lupin!? I must be crazy, he's going to hate me and then get everyone to be extra horrible to me! I'm going to die… _

Mackenzie tried really hard to shake herself out of the dramatic and panic inducing thoughts. She was now, once again, hiding in an abandoned classroom and shaking like prisoner standing before a Dementor.

* * *

The bell had sounded ten minutes later and Mackenzie was grateful that she had been able to gather some control back in that time.

She stumbled to the door and sent herself back into the first floor corridor and towards her Muggle Studies lesson that was due to start.

As she headed into the now open classroom, Mac noted that Isabel was sitting at one of the desks in the far front corner.

Isabel practically jumped out of her seat when she saw her, Izzy's excitement was a little unnerving to Mackenzie but nevertheless she manoeuvred her way through the maze of chairs and desks over to her friend.

"Mac! Over here now! Sit! Shut up! Talk!" that was how Isabel confusingly greeted Mackenzie.

"Izzy, I can't shut up and talk at the same time. Calm down," chided Mac as she took her seat next to Isabel, it was obvious to her what Izzy wanted to talk about.

Isabel examined her closely, as if looking for fissures in her mental health,

"Mackenzie, are you alright?" Izzy was then sympathetic, "Potions today must have been awful for you," her expression turned thoughtful, "then again Tony Hilliard is one fine-looking guy…so where'd you disappear off to?"

Slightly amused at her friends quick face changes, Mackenzie answered,

"I'm fine I guess. I hid in one of the other dungeons, skipped lunch and decide to wait around up here."

Isabel was then musing, "What are you going to say to Tony?"

Mackenzie's cheeks flushed, "Oh, I told him I would think about it."

"What? You already talked to him? When?"

"He tracked me down just before, it was supremely awkward until Teddy turned up. Actually after that, it became somehow more awkward and resulted in some…yelling."

Izzy was gobsmacked and nearly shouted, "What! Teddy! Mackenzie! Talk to me woman!"

It was a good thing that their teacher was never on time, good for Izzy but not for Mac, as she really didn't appreciate having to relive the painful interaction from earlier.

However she did proceed to recount her conversations with both Tony and Teddy and when she was finished, Izzy said in awe,

"Mackenzie! _You yelled at Teddy Lupin!_ I'm so proud of you! I'm not sure what I would have done if he had asked _me_ out. Actually, I probably would have said yes to him, even though he's a bullying git. I guess that makes me a tad shallow but it's not my fault, he's too bloody gorgeous!"

Their Professor entered the room then, as did the rest of the class and the two girls soon busied themselves with their work.

Half way into the lesson, Professor Magda had to leave and deal with Peeves who was apparently gluing pieces of chalk the blackboards, forming rude words.

Without the Professor to keep them from it, the students broke into casual chatter and Isabel turned to Mackenzie to ask her,

"What _do_ you think of Tony? Would you date him?"

Mackenzie sunk into a contemplative silence for a moment before replying,

"Well, he _is_ normally a very nice guy, he's smart and sweet and everything…"

"But?"

Mackenzie frowned, "He said he had been thinking about me over the summer, but I never thought of him at all. He must like me more than I like him and I don't get it."

"Sorry?" Izzy was puzzled

"We've hardly even talked to each other so… it's weird, I guess. Does that make sense?"

Isabel shrugged, "Maybe you should talk to each other then. Tell him you want to start by being friends or something."

Mackenzie gave her friend a one-armed, slightly awkward hug and tried to stop grinning so much, "Isabel! That's great! You're a genius. Here have this!"

Mac reached into her bag and fished around for the Chocolate Frog she knew was in there. Her fingers grasped the package and she brandished the sweet, handing it over to Isabel.

Isabel squealed with delight, chocolate was her absolute weakness and craving.

Several odd looks were directed at Izzy when she tore open the wrapper while practically bouncing on the spot with an overwhelming sense of happiness and excitement.

Mac had long ago learnt that the way to reward or bribe Izzy, was always with chocolate of some sort.

The rest of the hour seemed to rush past them and before they knew it, they were repacking their bags and discussing the best ways to avoid both Teddy and Tony.

Tony didn't seem as much of a problem to Mackenzie now that she had an idea about what to say to him, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to him so soon, she needed time to recover from her ordeal today.

* * *

The girls survived the long trek up to Gryffindor Tower and offloaded their heavy bags onto their beds before sitting at one of the small tables in the common room.

Mackenzie and Isabel were off to the side and going mostly unnoticed by the other people wandering around the room. They were very glad that they had no homework just yet.

Isabel slumped down onto the table in first-day exhaustion and Mackenzie pulled out her book, but they were quickly interrupted.

That's when she received the first gift.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Haha i wanted to clarify to xxSiriusxxForeverxx that i _did_ mean for her to say "Merlin's balls" in chapter one, lol "Merlin's Beard" is too mainstream hehe, im glad i got you laughing anyway ;)**

**I dont really like this chapter, sorry if its really bad :P**

**Thanks everyone for my amazing reviews, they make me super happy! Keep them up, i love to hear from you guys :D **

_"Because you're an arrogant prick! A bully! An insensitive and conceited jerk that doesn't care who he humiliates! You should be ashamed of yourself! I would never date someone like you, ever!"_

Mackenzie's words reverberated in Teddy's head as he drifted down the corridors and staircases that would eventually take him out onto the school grounds. He felt hollow inside as he listened to her words over again.

The crowds of people shuffled around to find their final class of the day, chatting and smiling as they went. They had no idea of the weight that was settled on his heart, the pain of rejection.

Someone clamped a hand onto his shoulder. Teddy turned and found his gaze met with a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to one of his dorm mates, David Warrickson.

It was then that Teddy realised he had nearly walked straight passed his Care of Magical Creatures class. _What? I don't remember getting out here…_

"Hey, Ted, you alright mate? You look a little lost."

Teddy focused on David's sympathetic face and tried to drag himself out of the storm of misery that was raining on him. He simply shrugged in answer to his classmate.

David, seeing that Teddy was obviously _not_ alright, carefully pushed the once blue-haired boy (his hair had unconsciously changed to black) along, directing him back towards where their lesson would be held.

After their professor told them their instructions, all the students got into pairs and sat on the grass.

Teddy and David were next to each other and David, who was normally the best in the class, couldn't focus on the work he loved so much.

He was distracted by the lack of Teddy's trademark enthusiasm and lively energy. If he had to guess, David would say that his not-quite friend was having girl trouble.

While they shared a lot of the same classes, Teddy and David were never close friends, likely because Teddy always acted arrogantly and had a preference for pranking unsuspecting people.

David couldn't stand pranks of any kind or practical jokes, he also objected to the way Teddy behaved around his friends.

In the years they have been dorm mates, David noticed how there almost seemed to be two Teddy Lupins, the popular prankster one who David didn't want to be friends with, and the genuine and kind one that David actually thought would make a good friend.

He knew that the first Teddy was mostly an act, he knew who the real Teddy Lupin was and that was who he wanted to help now.

David asked Teddy again while the rest of the class was busy with their notes and sketches of Jarveys (a creature that resembles an overgrown ferret),

"So, what's troubling you?"

Teddy glanced up from his paper, mildly surprised but grateful to have been pulled from his thoughts of Mackenzie. _Maybe David can help me, _Teddy mused before replying,

"Life. A girl. Opinions. Identity. Depression. Pick one."

David chuckled but his amusement quickly faded as he studied the seriousness of Teddy's expression.

"Oh," he said, "Why don't we start with… the girl?"

Teddy gave a heartfelt sigh, "Mackenzie."

David's hazel eyes lit up, "I knew it! I knew you fancied Mackenzie!"

"Urhhhhg," Teddy flopped back on the grass, not even pretending to work anymore, "What do I do Dave? She hates me!"

David raised an eye brow at the use of 'Dave'; no-one ever called him that. He took a moment to consider Teddy's situation before speaking,

"How do you know she hates you?"

"She pretty much said she did," Teddy groaned

"I'm sure that's not what she said," reasoned David.

"She said I was an arrogant prick, a bully and insensitive. Basically that she would never go out with someone like me…I'm doomed!"

A thoughtful look crossed David's face and stayed there for several minutes. It suddenly changed into one of excitement and he grinned,

"Stop being so dramatic, we just have to change who you are!"

Teddy didn't even need to voice his confusion; it was written on his face and forced David to explain his meaning,

"She said she would never date someone like _you_…so don't be like you. Get it?"

Teddy did. Hope surged and he basked in its light, his new emotion turned his hair to a vibrant yellow but he took no notice. He sat up and faced David,

"This is perfect! See, I'm not even really like me at all!"

David was glad to see Teddy looking happier and he had an idea about what Teddy was talking about, but David feigned confusion, feeling instinctively that Teddy needed to work through it.

Teddy was practically jumping; he was exuberant as he tried to explain,

"Mackenzie doesn't want someone who is arrogant! And I'm not really arrogant! It's pretty much all a put on; I act like a jerk to get her attention. I hate being a bully, but I do it for attention and now I can stop. See? She can like the real me!"

David grinned, "So you just need to be yourself? Your _true_ self?"

Teddy leapt up and started pacing, "Of course. But I was a bit of a jerk to her, as always, now we need to think of a way to apologize. Ideas?"

David choked on his laughter, "We? Really Teddy?"

"Yes, Dave, _we_. I'm desperate here. You have to help me," Teddy stared fixedly at David. The hazel eyed boy relented after a minute,

"Fine! You win, but can we talk about Operation Say Sorry after the lesson?"

Teddy deliberated then collapsed back down and dragged his parchment and book towards himself. He promised to do and talk about nothing else but their classwork for the rest of the lesson.

He took to biting the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking his promise; needless to say, Teddy had a very sore cheek by the end of the class.

* * *

"Can we talk now?" Teddy pleaded. They were only just walking into the castle again; David was surprised at how long Teddy had lasted.

David gave him a sidelong glance, "Okay, but I'm not sure why you need my help."

Teddy shrugged, "You seem like a helpful sort of bloke, more importantly though, you've got a girlfriend. Hannah Farley, the other Ravenclaw prefect, right? So obviously you know what you're doing."

David's grin grew, "I'd like to think so."

They traipsed up the marble staircase; Teddy gave David a light shove when they reached a landing and joked

"See? Teach me your secrets, oh wise one. I need all the help I can get."

* * *

Teddy and David were in the library, a strange experience for Teddy as he almost never ventured there. They were at a small table, throwing ideas around about the best ways to apologize to Mackenzie.

Teddy leaned back in his chair, stretching his tired muscles; they had already been there for an hour and a half. He asked David,

"What have you ever done to Hannah that you needed to apologize for?"

David was quiet for a moment before a sheepish smile spread on his face,

"It was last year, during one of our OWL study sessions. I was really tired and I…" he trailed off and turned a faint pink. A wicked grin formed on Teddy's features, he was intrigued,

"What did you do?"

David stared down at his hands; they were clenched together and resting on the table top. He mumbled, "I might have called her Rachael…"

Teddy was incredulous, "You…" he laughed, "Her sister?"

David's pained expression only served to make Teddy's laughter grow, "I was tired okay? It was an accident!"

Madame Pince suddenly appeared and gave them both her 'shut up or die' glare.

Teddy managed to control his features long enough for her to leave them alone again before he exploded into a fit of silent laughter. When his shaking subsided enough and his breathing was mostly normal, Teddy asked,

"How?"

David grimaced, "Hannah and I had only been dating for a few weeks then, but before that, I sort of had a bit of a thing for her sister…"

* * *

They were kicked out of the library. Apparently Madame Pince did not appreciate Teddy's loud and uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

"Teddy, your hair is bright yellow," stated David as they tramped up the staircase to the seventh floor. Teddy let out a surprised "Oh," then concentrated on manipulating his metamorphmagus ability.

His hair was melted back into his favourite shade of blue once more by the time they reached the landing.

David came to a halt a few metres away from the portrait of the Fat Lady and unfolded the list they had made during the productive part of their stay in the Library.

"Here," he said and he pointed at the first item on the list, "we should do this one."

Teddy stood beside him and looked, "Really?"

David then grinned, "Yes, and we can get a cute little first year to deliver it to her!"

While David disappeared around a corner to gather what they would need, Teddy pulled out the Marauder's Map just to make sure that Mackenzie was in the common room.

Butterflies stirred within his stomach as he saw that she was indeed there, he was unsure whether he wanted to go through with the plan or not.

He heard David's returning footsteps and quickly wiped the Map and put it away. Teddy noticed the enthusiastic smile on David's face and the blood-red rose that he carried.

Teddy's butterflies were in a frenzy at that point, he tried to cover his nervousness by joking,

"Oh, Dave, you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything."

David chuckled and then gave a mock scowl as he stopped by Teddy and said,

"No, Teddy, this isn't for you. It's for Mackenzie; we just need to charm it now."

They spent the next ten minutes deciding on and implementing the right spells to place on the rose.

By the time they had finished, the red flower was shimmering with glitter and saying, "I'm sorry for being a jerk", in a small voice every ten seconds.

They decided to add a note on the stem of the flower, just to be sure Mackenzie would know who it's from.

"That's going to get very annoying after awhile," commented David about the roses' apology.

Teddy didn't bother replying, he was too busy searching the hallways for the perfect first year to come past.

"What about that one?" Teddy suggested, pointing discreetly at a small approaching form.

David studied the little one for a second before disregarding it, "Nah, too short."

Teddy spotted another, "That one?"

"Hmm, nah, too tall."

The next few minutes passed in the same fashion, they would in turns choose and reject possible candidates. At one time, James Potter and his best friend/cousin Fred Weasley, came past.

Teddy and David made sure to not catch their attention. James was infinitely curious and would, if he had seen them, asked what they were doing lurking in the corridor.

"Ooh, that one for sure," David exclaimed.

Teddy turned to see who his companion was looking at. She was very pretty with her golden wavy hair and warm brown eyes. She watched them warily as she headed toward the Fat Lady.

"Hey!" called Teddy, "Little first year!"

She paused and looked about, her whole demeanour saying 'Who me?'

Teddy gestured for her to come closer, "Yes, you, sweetie. Over here, if you please."

She sauntered over and watched them intently for a moment before speaking,

"Yes? What do you want?"

The boys exchanged a look before Teddy replied,

"We need you to deliver something for us."

The sparkling rose emitted its mantra then and the little girl eyed it suspiciously.

"Yes," confirmed Teddy, "There is a girl in the common room, Mackenzie Millark, she's a prefect and we need you to give this to her."

"Why?" she questioned

David spoke up then, "You see, Teddy here-"

"No," she interrupted, "I mean, why should I do your dirty work for you?"

_Hmm, _Teddy thought_, she's a tough cookie. I wonder… _Teddy put on his best 'I'm so cute, please do what I want' face, the one that made all puppies look like flobberworms.

"Fine," the first year sighed.

The two sixth years beamed at her and Teddy said,

"Great! Then, after you give her the rose, you have to come back out and tell us how it went."

The girl sighed again and reluctantly took the scarlet bloom with its note before trudging into the common room.

* * *

"So?" demanded Teddy "Did she like it?"

David and Teddy watched as the young girl approached them. She seemed hesitant to answer,

"Oh, uh," she looked into Teddy's desperate eyes, "yes, she loved it."

Relief seeped into Teddy and made him giddy, he was so ecstatic that he didn't notice the look of guilt on the first year's face. He wrapped her in a tight hug, before asking for details,

"How did she react? Did she say anything? Do you think I'm forgiven?"

This time Teddy did notice her uncertainty as she responded,

"Uh, well I don't think I'd say _forgiven_…"

Teddy went quiet and the girl took the opportunity to make a quick escape. David tried to inject some humour into the situation,

"Well, it's a good thing we have a few more ideas on the list."

* * *

Teddy was running late the next day. He tore up to the Owlery stairs and wished that he had not overslept.

He mentally berated himself, _Great one Teddy, now I'm only just going to have enough time to send the damn thing; I'm not going to see her get it._

He entered the circular stone room and cast about for a suitable owl. He saw a handsome barn owl, called it down and secured the small package to it.

All of the owls took off at once; the flurry of movement caused a whirlwind and reminded Teddy to escape.

He jumped stairs and raced back towards the Great Hall where the rest of the school were eating their breakfast.

Teddy frantically hoped that his new apology would work on Mackenzie as he ran through the many passages and corridors of the castle.

He wondered why he was bothering to get there so fast when he knew he would miss the mail delivery.

Nevertheless, he continued on his hurried journey and soon found himself skidding to a stop in front of the large doors of the Great Hall, he moved so he would be out of sight.

Teddy gulped in some air, desperate regain a regular breathing pattern and to act like he hadn't just sprinted through the castle like a madman.

To his great surprise, Teddy saw Mackenzie striding out of the Hall, she then broke into a run and disappeared up the marble staircase.

He considered following her because surely that sort of reaction meant she forgave him, right? She must have run off to go look for him to say she accepted his apology.

Teddy allowed himself a smile as he turned to march into the Hall for breakfast.

A small figure smacked into him. Teddy looked down at the light-haired person and realised it was the same first year girl from the day before, the one that delivered the rose.

Her golden brown eyes stared up at him apprehensively; she knew what he would ask her.

"Hey there, did you happen to see Mackenzie's reaction to the post just before?" he inquired.

The young student bit her lip nervously and then replied,

"Um, yes. She didn't open it."

He was dumbfounded, "What?"

"She didn't open it," the girl repeated, "She looked at it like it would bite her, then she snatched it up and ran out. What was in the package?"

She was watching him with an open curiosity that vaguely reminded Teddy of James.

Teddy felt annoyance stir within, he had wasted all that time running about so Mackenzie could get the delivery and she hadn't even opened it! Teddy snapped at the girl,

"It's none of your business!"

* * *

_Third time's the charm right? _

Teddy thought wryly as he placed the gift box on the desk that Mackenzie was most likely to choose.

Funnily enough, he was in a Charms classroom, it was to be their first lesson of the day. Teddy moved to a seat that would have the best view of Mackenzie's desk.

He wanted to see her reaction for himself this time. He was early and so had to wait for the rest of the class to trickle in.

His heart leapt up against his ribcage when she entered the room.

Doubts were whispering in the back of his mind, he forced them back and tried to fight the nervousness that was bubbling to the surface.

Mackenzie seemed to notice the small box and she looked at it with suspicion as she and Isabel sat down. The pale green parcel began releasing clouds of blue smoke from under the lid.

Mackenzie glanced around the half empty class and settled her glare on him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

Mackenzie carefully lifted the lid and as soon as she placed it to the side, a shimmering mass floated out of the box. It swirled in the air and quickly took the form of a sparkly Teddy Bear.

He knew it was a bit cliché to use that form, but he hadn't had much time before the class to think of an alternative to the soft toy shape.

The bear danced in the air above Mackenzie, its movements raining multi coloured glitter down on her.

The few people who were in the classroom were laughing.

If Mackenzie had been laughing too, then they would have been laughing with her and not at her. Unfortunately, Mackenzie didn't seem to find the situation amusing.

Teddy watched as she glanced down into the box that was still on her desk and pulled out the necklace that had been waiting in it.

She held it up in front of her face and the others in the room saw that it too, was in the shape of a Teddy Bear. Teddy didn't think her face could get any redder.

_This was a really bad idea_, he thought as he watched Mackenzie take out her wand and blast away the glittering bear in the air and its twinkling dust in which she was now coated.

He turned away from her and faced the front.

He was so busy trying to prevent himself from repeatedly smacking his head onto his desk, that he missed the looks of anger that were being sent in Mackenzie's direction from the group in front of him.

_Why am I such an idiot? Can't I do anything right?_


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter is lame and a tiny bit shorter, sorry and also sorry if some parts seem a little rushed :P Please forgive me and review ;)**

**Thanks everyone for my amazing reviews, they make me super happy! I love how everyone loves Teddy! Keep them up, i love to hear from you guys :D **

Standing before her was a positively adorable first year student. The girl was a strange mix of confident and hesitant as she walked even closer to Mackenzie's table, she was holding a glittering crimson rose in her small hand.

She gestured for Mackenzie to take the offered gift, which at that moment chose to squeak "I'm sorry for being a jerk". Mackenzie raised an eyebrow and the younger student spoke up,

"I was told by some older guys to give that to you. You're Mackenzie Millark, right?"

Mac glanced over at Isabel, who was no longer exhausted.

The black-haired girl's blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as she suppressed a giggle.

Mackenzie felt blood rush to her cheeks, the people nearby had turned to watch, no doubt drawn by the constant apologising of the rose that Mackenzie now held at arm's length.

Mackenzie sighed, "Unfortunately."

"Hey, look Mac, there's a note," Izzy pointed out.

Mackenzie peered at the words on the small piece of parchment attached to the stem.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Mackenzie growled low in her throat, dropped the flower on the table, picked up her book and stomped towards the stairs that would lead to the girls' dormitories.

By that point, the spell on the rose seemed to be wearing off, now the bloom could only manage a feeble, "Sorry…Jerk", every few seconds.

As she was about to take the first stone step, Mackenzie could hear Isabel reading the note aloud,

"Will you go out with me now? From Teddy."

* * *

Mackenzie used a quick spell to vanish the remains of the meal Isabel had brought back for her from dinner. Mackenzie had been hiding in the dormitory ever since that rose had been delivered.

She knew she was being silly, she should have gone down to dinner with everyone else, regardless of the fact that she didn't want to run into Teddy Lupin, or anyone else for that matter.

She was sitting next to Izzy on her four poster bed and feeling particularly happy that the stairs to the dorm would not allow entry to Teddy, or any other boy.

Mackenzie felt safe. She should have known that her sanctuary would be invaded. The wooden door swung open and her other dorm mates sauntered in.

Sarah Montague was in the lead, her dark brown eyes zeroed in Mackenzie and addressed her,

"Mackenzie, what's this I hear about you getting a flower from Teddy Lupin?"

Mackenzie wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the blankets she sat on. Before she even had time to blush, one of the other girls, Melinda Cresswell squealed excitedly,

"Ooh, Teddy is _so_ cute!"

The other girl, Olivia, giggled her agreement but Sarah ignored them both. She was smiling as she as she asked, "Well?"

Mackenzie noted the odd gleam in the brunette's' eyes but she didn't quite understand what it meant. She did know that Sarah was basically the leader of the Teddy Lupin fan club, that was why she replied,

"Oh, um, the first year delivered it to the wrong person. It wasn't for me."

Sarah, Olivia and Melinda strode further into the room and sat on their respective beds. Sarah wore a triumphant grin on her bright pink lips as she stared back over at Mac.

"Of course," she said, "How silly of me. As if _he_ would ever ask _you _out."

Mackenzie was reminded strongly of her mother, Claire, at that moment, and she could feel herself bracing for a lecture on how useless and ugly she was.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Isabel, indignant on her friends' behalf.

Sarah shrugged and glanced over at her cackling cronies, likely to see if they were still paying attention to her, before answering,

"Oh, only that Teddy is _clearly_ the funniest, smartest and most gorgeous guy in school and, not to mention his connections to fame or anything, but his godfather is Harry freaking Potter! Teddy obviously deserves someone who is of the same calibre and quite frankly, Mackenzie isn't."

Mackenzie had zoned out as soon as Sarah had started talking, she only tuned back in when she heard her name.

She suppressed the urge to ask "What?" and tried to act as if she had been paying attention the whole time. Isabel _had_ been listening however and jumped in to argue,

"Are you trying to say that _you_ are 'of the same calibre'?"

A smug look settled on Sarah's features as she responded, "Yes, I am. Teddy and I are made for each other; we _will_ be together one day."

Isabel scoffed and leapt up from her bed; she marched over to Mackenzie and grabbed her by her arm. She dragged her friend over towards the doorway.

Before she left with Mackenzie, Isabel spun back to face Sarah and made her parting remark,

"So, according to your idea of his 'calibre', you and Teddy will never be together. Because, you see _Sarah_… you're not funny, smart or gorgeous and you have no right to judge my friend!"

* * *

Mackenzie and Isabel were sitting in an abandoned classroom on the seventh floor, the very same one that Mackenzie had watched the sunrise from that morning.

As she listened to Izzy rant about Sarah, Mac was torn between being thankful and being annoyed.

She was thankful to have a friend such as Isabel to stand up for her but on the other hand Mackenzie was annoyed at Isabel for reacting to Sarah.

Mac knew that Sarah would now be angered and convinced that Mac and Izzy needed to be destroyed.

If Sarah started to see Mackenzie as a threat to her chances of being with Teddy, well…Mackenzie would just have to hope that that never happened.

* * *

They had waited several hours in the classroom, just to be sure that when they returned to their dorm, the other girls would already be asleep.

Mackenzie and Isabel were in luck; Sarah, Melinda and Olivia were snoring away quietly when the two snuck back in. Mackenzie hurriedly replaced her uniform with pajamas, climbed into her comfy bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately she had the nagging suspicion that she was really going to hate the next day.

* * *

The sense of dread was still present in the back of her mind as she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the next morning.

Isabel was next to her and seemed to be trying to find a topic to talk about in order to help Mackenzie ignore their room mates who were sitting across from them.

The three girls were huddled together and kept glancing around suspiciously.

Mackenzie thought she heard them discussing possible reasons for why Teddy wasn't at breakfast, they also kept shooting dark looks at Mackenzie.

Owls swooped into the Hall then to deliver their burdens and Mackenzie was glad that she had already finished eating her meal as a handsome barn owl and a small tawny one landed in front of her.

The tawny owl managed to land partially on the side of her plate, causing the empty dish to flip over and push the bird stumbling back and into a bowl of bread rolls.

The barn owl looked disdainfully at the tawny owls' mess and it then held out its leg. It had been carrying a smallish box that was covered in a wrapping paper that had a Teddy Bear design.

Mackenzie's heart stuttered, it was obvious who the package was from.

Mackenzie placed it to the side and tried to ignore it, she turned her attention back to the other bird that she recognised as her family owl, Rikka, who then prompted Mac to take the letter she had been carrying.

Mackenzie untied the piece of parchment, recognised her father's handwriting and decided that she wanted to wait until she was back in the dorm before reading it.

Isabel stared curiously at the parcel from Teddy and mentally begged Mac to open it.

"Oh my gosh! Look! Mackenzie got a package from Teddy!"

Mackenzie couldn't help but think, _How is it any of your business, Melinda?_

The surrounding group fell silent and Mac realized that she had spoken that thought aloud.

She jumped to her feet, snatched up her mail and started off towards the doors of the Hall.

As she went Mackenzie noted idly that she had been sitting very close to the little first year who had given her the flower the day before.

The freedom offered by the large doors loomed closer and Mackenzie fought the instinct to run to it. When she was far from the eyes at the long tables, Mac finally broke into a run and dashed up the marble staircase.

* * *

Once she was in her dormitory, Mackenzie flung open her trunk and tossed the gift from Teddy inside it. She then ripped open the letter from her father which read,

_Dear Mackenzie_

_I thought I would write and tell you the good news. Your Uncle Angus and Aunt Ellie had a little girl late last night, they decided to name her Alyssa. She is a pretty little thing and very healthy. On a bad note, I thought you would want to know that your mother was admitted to St Mungo's again yesterday. She'd had too much firewhiskey and tripped. She got a nasty cut on her forehead but she will be right as rain by tonight. Are you sure you want me to keep telling you every time something happens?_

_How was your first day back? Has whatshisname given you any trouble?_

_Lots of love_

_From Dad_

Mackenzie stared at the words for a while before she placed the letter under her pillow for safe keeping and to remind her to reply later.

She then kicked her trunk closed and headed off towards her first class of the day, Charms.

Her dad's letter was in the forefront of her mind as she trudged along the corridors, she suspected that her mother had partied harder than usual because she was celebrating her daughter's' absence.

A cloak of guilt and sadness settled on Mackenzie's shoulders and she found herself hoping that nothing bad or dramatic would happen for the rest of the day.

* * *

Isabel was waiting for her outside of the Charms classroom; she gave Mac a concerned glance but said nothing. They both walked slowly into the class.

The first thing Mackenzie noticed was that there was a small pale green box sitting on the desk that she would usually want to sit at.

The second thing she noticed was that Teddy Lupin was staring intently at it.

_This can't be good,_ she thought worriedly as she took her seat.

"Another gift from Teddy?" questioned Isabel quietly.

Dark blue smoke suddenly billowed out from beneath the green lid; Mackenzie glanced around the class, relieved that there weren't many people in yet.

As she levelled her glare on Teddy, she noted with an almost overwhelming sense of doom, that Sarah, Melinda and Olivia were seated at the desks in front of him.

They cast their calculating gazes on Mackenzie as she placed the lid to the side.

A large clump of sparkling dust floated into the air just above her head. It swirled about before collecting itself and forming the well-known shape of a Teddy Bear.

To her dismay, the bear started to dance, it rained its shimmering debris down on her and she had to stare into the box to prevent the sparkles from getting in her eyes.

She then noticed something silver nestled on the dark blue fabric of the box's interior. Mackenzie had the urge to smack her face with her palm when she realised what it was.

The object in the box was a delicate silver chain that had a pendant attached. She held up the necklace in front of her face, just to make sure it was what she thought it was. A silver Teddy Bear.

_Great_, she thought as her anger stirred, _Teddy has just made me fangirl enemy number one._

Mackenzie pulled out her wand and vanished the bear and its glittering mess. She then dropped the necklace into her bag and dared to see her room-mates reactions. _Yup, I am _so_ dead right now. _

* * *

Mackenzie spent the remainder of the lesson trying to act like she couldn't see the death glares being aimed her way. As soon as the bell sounded, she and Isabel made a quick escape and headed for Transfiguration.

It was unfortunate that they would have to share all of the rest of the classes for the day with Teddy, Toby, Sarah, Melinda and Olivia.

Mackenzie was already exhausted by the weight of the constant staring, she was glad to see that Teddy seemed to be ignoring her. She hoped that Sarah would see that and be convinced that Teddy wasn't interested in Mac.

* * *

Mackenzie's hopes had been in vain. She had managed to suffer through Transfiguration, lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology without too much trouble.

However it happened to be that, as she was on her way to returning to the greenhouse, Mackenzie found herself surrounded.

She had left her Herbology textbook behind, having been distracted by thoughts of escaping Tony Hilliard with whom she had shared the class with.

Now, as she stood with Sarah, Melinda and Olivia on the marble staircase, Mackenzie wished that she hadn't told Isabel to continue on up to Gryffindor Tower without her.

Sarah raked her eyes over Mackenzie and wore a scornful expression on her face as she drew herself to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Grab her!" she ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello, its been awhile sorry and this is a short chapter :P I've re-done the previous chapters, dont worry its only changing format stuff and typos, you don't have to re-read anything ;) Argh, why Toby and Tony? thats stoopid of me, similar names...adkjdnfjsnfsd!**

The rest of the Charms lesson dragged on for Teddy, he forced himself to actually take notes and to ignore the huge urge he had to look over at Mackenzie.

He knew he had made a massive mistake;_Of course public apologies were a bad idea! Mackenzie hates attention and I've just forced a whole lot on her. She's going to hate me now._

He felt heavy; the weight of his failure would not dissipate.

The bell sounded and he slowly packed away his things, Teddy didn't pay attention to where he was going but thankfully he had Toby to guide him along.

Teddy was glad that his friend wasn't saying anything; it was bad enough when Teddy had caught the sympathetic look on David's face as he had passed by in the corridor.

Transfiguration was a blur for him as well, again he took notes, but the information wasn't being processed. He wished he never used any of those big gestures to apologise, he should have known better.

Lunch and Defence Against the Dark Arts were other blank spots of his day. It wasn't until Herbology, his last class of the day, that Teddy felt any life and energy return to him. Tony Hilliard was to blame.

They were in one of the Greenhouses; sunlight was reflecting off one of the windows and into Teddy's eyes, he didn't mind though, as it gave him an excuse to glare at Hilliard.

The brown-haired boy was across the room, not paying attention to the evil stare he was being given or the Snargaluff plant in front of him, he was focused entirely on Mackenzie.

Teddy had almost forgotten that particular dilemma. A bolt of fear slid through Teddy as the thought came to him, _What if I've pushed Mackenzie to him? What if she's decided to choose him?_

He frantically looked over at Mackenzie and noted with relief that she was completely ignoring Hilliard.

Teddy felt unsettled and uncomfortable for the rest of the lesson, and when it came to leaving the Greenhouse, he deliberately stayed in front of the Ravenclaw prefect to keep him from getting any ideas about catching up with Mackenzie.

Teddy and Toby walked into the castle in silence for a few minutes before Toby spoke up,

"What's up with you, man? You've barely said anything all day."

Teddy shrugged and was about to reply, when he heard loud footsteps coming from behind them. They both turned and watched as David Warrickson came jogging up.

"Hey Teddy, how are you? It sucks that Operation Say Sorry didn't work, I thought for sure it would."

At the sight of his hazel eyed accomplice, Teddy had a sudden idea.

"Dave," he said slowly once David had caught up, "Do you think it would be a good idea if I just went and said sorry to her? Like, not in front of everyone, just a simple apology?"

A broad grin appeared on David's face as he responded,

"Teddy, I think that is the _best_ idea that you've ever had."

The rest of the arduous journey to Gryffindor Tower consisted of explaining the situation to Toby and the three of them discussing how to word the apology to Mackenzie.

* * *

"Okay," Teddy said, "I think we've got this now."

They were lounging in the comfy armchairs in the common room and putting the final touches on the apology.

"Yeah, it's the perfect speech, mate, she'll have to forgive you," Toby agreed.

David frowned, he was staring at the portrait hole, "Shouldn't she be here? It doesn't take _that_ long to get back from the Greenhouses."

At that moment, Isabel Ogden strode into the room, she was alone.

A wave of apprehension washed over Teddy, he jumped up from his reclining position and hurried towards the figure making her way to the staircase of the Girl Dormitories.

"Isabel!" he called. She turned around, just in time for her to see him trip over his own feet and smack into a table. Teddy could see she was trying her hardest to not laugh at his clumsiness, a fact that he was very grateful for.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Oh," he fidgeted nervously, "have you seen Mackenzie? I need to talk to her about something."

Isabel's sapphire eyes widened slightly before she answered,

"She forgot her Herbology textbook, she went back to get it and told me to continue by myself. She shouldn't be too long. What did you want to talk to her about?"

_Crap, think of something!_

"Uh, History of Magic," Teddy mumbled somewhat incoherently, he then stumbled back to his friends, deciding to wait as patiently as he could for Mackenzie's return.

"Exploding Snap Tournament?" offered Toby when Teddy collapsed into a chair. Teddy's eyes wandered to the portrait hole.

"It'll take your mind off things," David added.

Teddy sighed and tumbled onto the floor.

"Alright then. I hope you don't mind losing," he said, grinning up at them.

* * *

After several rounds of losing spectacularly, Teddy gave up and glanced at his watch.

"It's been over an hour already; she should be here by now."

That statement caused David and Toby to look up from their intense game.

"Why don't you go and _look_ for her then, Teddy?" asked Tony pointedly.

_Right, the Map!_

"I will, thanks, mate," Teddy jumped up and launched himself out of the common room.

As soon as he was in an empty corridor, he pulled out the Marauder's Map and quickly whispered the password. The familiar image appeared on the old parchment and Teddy hastily scanned it for Mackenzie's name.

He noticed Sarah Montague and her gang making their way up the marble staircase.

_There!_

The little dot labelled 'Mackenzie Millark' was in a classroom on the first floor, and it wasn't moving.

_Why is she _there_? What's she doing?_

Teddy's mind was racing and he hoped his worried thoughts were unjustified.

He wiped the map and shoved it in his pocket before sprinted off along the corridor.

His was heart beating erratically in his chest and his limbs felt weak from worry, but a driving sense of urgency pushed him forwards and further down the many passageways of Hogwarts.

Teddy got many odd looks as he ran through the school, he wondered if he was overreacting, because surely nothing could have happened to Mackenzie, the thought was unbearable.

Teddy then decided that he didn't care if he was making a fool of himself; he had to know if she was okay.

With a jolt, he realized that he was now on the first floor, Teddy was then forcibly reminded of the last time he had tracked Mackenzie to this floor.

He shook himself of the memories and jogged along the hallway.

He skidded to a stop outside the classroom he was sure she was in. He tried to prepare himself of all the possibilities that could be awaiting him.

_She could be crying_, he thought worriedly, _should I be bothering her?_ By then, Teddy had his hand outstretched and almost upon the door handle.

_She could be hurt._

Teddy pushed opened the door.

**Another AN: I love reviews, im really greedy. So i've seen other fics that have lotsa reviews and i noticed that the author asks questions at the end of each chapter. So i guess, do you think i will get lots of reviews if i ask a question now? hahaha ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11 already? And the longest one so far! :D Crikey! :D Also, i believe its been a month since i posted the first chapter, happy one month anniversary! **

**Also i'd like to thank ********_xxSiriusxxForever _for being the first to review this chapter and pointing out a comma slip up. I've gotten my friend _ChaserMidnight_ to be help me pick up on mistakes now, so yeah, i'm tidying this chapter up. I dont usually make mistakes with commas and such, im going to blame last nights sleepiness, hopefully it won't happen again ;)**

Light was pushing painfully into her closed eyelids.

She felt like there was someone pressing down hard on her face, her head throbbed and her whole torso felt constricted and it was making breathing a strenuous activity.

Mackenzie was in hell, that much she was sure of. What she didn't know, was how she got there.

She had been awake for the past ten minutes and still couldn't recall how she had landed herself in the Hospital Wing.

Mackenzie cracked open her eyes, hoping that this time it wouldn't result in a sharp stab of discomfort. It didn't, allowing her to blink the thoroughly uninteresting ceiling into focus.

Mac considered turning her head to have a look around; she then dismissed the idea, not wanting to risk causing herself more pain.

Footsteps echoed through the large room and drew nearer.

"Ah, Miss Millark, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey stated as she approached the narrow bed and looked down at Mackenzie's weakened form.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she inquired.

The matron's lined, concerned face moved into Mac's field of vision and, as it was what always happened when she was shown any sympathy, Mackenzie had the sudden urge to cry.

She forced the need away and cleared her throat before answering,

"I'm fine, just a bit sore, that's all."

Madam Pomfrey eyed her suspiciously for a moment, "No need to be stoic, Miss Millark, I know you must be in a great deal of pain."

_Then why ask how I am? _Mackenzie thought, considerably irritable now.

She then sighed inwardly; _she's just being nice, I shouldn't be angry; it's not fair on her. _Mac then resolved to try to not be annoyed, no matter her discomfort.

The older woman then leaned closer, examining Mackenzie's face carefully.

"Hmm," she said, "I'm glad to see that those spells have reversed nicely. Your face is nearly back to normal."

Alarm spread through Mackenzie. She thought now would be a good time to ask,

"What happened to me exactly?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened slightly, and then she hummed to herself thoughtfully,

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you don't remember; after all, you _did_ sustain a nasty head injury..." she pulled away, slipped a hand into one of the deep pockets of her apron and pulled out a vial filled with a luminous yellow liquid.

"You were found in a classroom on the first floor," she said as she uncorked the little bottle, "You were attacked, do you remember anything about it?"

As Madam Pomfrey helped her to sit up, Mackenzie struggled to grab hold of the memories swirling in the back of her mind. Mac's head thumped and she winced, she had to give up, at least for now.

"No," she breathed, "the last thing I remember was leaving Herbology with Isabel."

The matron then handed Mac the vial and told her to drink the contents. It tasted like very strong lemon juice; Mackenzie couldn't help but pull a face at the sourness.

"Drink this, dear," Madam Pomfrey ordered, handing Mac another vial, this time the liquid was a vivid green. "Now, I must go and inform Professor Longbottom that you're awake."

She moved swiftly towards the door and then stopped to look back at Mackenzie,

"Drink it up Miss Millark, that will help heal the bruising," she then continued her march out the doors.

Mackenzie eyed the vial for a moment before tipping it into her mouth.

"Urgh," she complained once she was finished gagging.

If Mackenzie had to compare the green substances' taste to something, it would be…no, she didn't want to think about it.

_At least it made me feel a bit better_ _though_, she thought as she leaned back against her pillows.

There was an ache in her chest; one that she was sure wasn't from her attack…at least not physically.

_Who would want to actually attack me? Was it an accident of some sort? How did I get here? Oh, I _hate_ not remembering…_

Her thoughts exhausted her and she fell into a light sleep. However, soon hurried footsteps and voices were carried on the air and jolted her awake again.

Mackenzie watched as her Head of House, Professor Longbottom strode closer to her bedside.

"Miss Millark," he greeted her with a small but friendly smile, "You're looking much better."

"Thanks?" she said uncertainly.

She figured that if she felt like crap, she probably looked like crap too and if the Professor thought she looked better, well, Mackenzie wondered how bad she had looked when she was found.

Professor Longbottom watched her, concern etched onto his face as he asked,

"Madam Pomfrey tells me that you can't remember anything about the attack, is that right?"

Mackenzie felt shame and annoyance creep up on her, she really wanted to be able to say something, to give some sort of valuable information, but no, she was stuck saying,

"Yes, that's right; I don't remember anything after leaving Herbology."

He sighed; his shoulder's drooping slightly from the weight of the situation.

"Well," he began, "If you do remember anything, I'd love to hear it. I just can't believe things like this still happen and on the second day back at school no less!" he sighed again before adding, "I suppose I should go and see if Mr Lupin's remembered anything."

_What?_ The Professor turned away from Mackenzie and was about to leave but Mac stopped him.

"Professor?"

He glanced back at her, hope flickering in his eyes for a moment, "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you mean, Teddy Lupin? What does he have to do with it?" Mackenzie questioned, feeling something stir in the back of her mind.

Professor Longbottoms' eyebrows rose slightly before he answered her kindly,

"Teddy was the one that found you, Miss Millark."

* * *

When Mackenzie awoke the next day, it was to find Madam Pomfrey leaning over her. Naturally, Mackenzie let out a small yelp of surprise at the unexpected presence. A small smile tugged at the corners of the matrons' mouth.

"Sorry to startle you, dear, I was just about to check the swelling on the bump on your head."

"Oh, okay," Mackenzie mumbled, lifting her head as to allow Madam Pomfrey to inspect it.

The older woman made a humming noise, which Mac took to mean that everything was good, before getting Mackenzie to sit up.

"Did you have a good sleep, Miss Millark?"

Mackenzie frowned, "Yes, I did, mostly. Except, I did have a rather strange dream..."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her inquiringly, "And what was this strange dream about?"

Mac's frown deepened, "I was…being chased…by giant Teddy Bears. It was really odd, one of those dreams where you run, but never seem to get anywhere…"

She shook herself from thoughts of the dream and smiled up at the older woman, "I'm feeling much better though, will I get to leave today?"

The matron handed Mackenzie a small bottle of a bright blue potion and said, "Hmm, well I suppose so, all of the visible damage has been repaired, you're only problem is that you don't remember what happened, that's still the case is it not?"

Mackenzie cast about her mind, searching for the events that led to her attack.

"I still don't remember," she said, despair faintly laced through her words.

Madam Pomfrey was sympathetic as she responded,

"It will come back to you eventually, dear, for now though, you need to drink that potion."

Mackenzie had almost forgotten that she had a vial in her hand. She stared at it, suspicious that it was going to have some horribly foul taste.

Before she poured the liquid into her mouth, Mackenzie noted idly that the blue potions' colour was almost the same as Teddy's eyes, but, she decided, the potion was not nearly as beautiful.

Surprisingly, the vial's content was cold and tasted sweet, like bubble-gum ice-cream and blueberries. Mac felt a strange sense of calm spread over her, she grinned up at Madam Pomfrey who then said,

"You're free to go now, Miss Millark. Your uniform was cleaned overnight, it's over there", she indicated to the chair beside the bed and then walked off towards her office.

It was only then that Mackenzie realised that she was wearing one of the hospital gowns. Mac wondered why she hadn't noticed earlier, she then decided to use her injuries as an excuse.

She pulled back the thin blankets and, smiling at the lack of pain she was feeling today, she set about quickly dragging on her uniform and robes.

* * *

She was still a bit too early for breakfast in the Great Hall, a fact that her stomach was very disappointed about. Mackenzie decided to just meander slowly towards the Hall and just wait for the food.

However, as she walked down the fourth floor corridor, Mackenzie heard someone call out to her.

Mac watched as a short figure approached her at a quick walk. As the person got closer, she observed the details of their appearance in order to try and remember who they were.

The girl was a Hufflepuff student, of Mackenzie's own year group and had copper coloured hair falling straight as a ruler to her shoulders.

_Layla Birch_, Mackenzie recalled as the Hufflepuffs' bright green gaze locked onto hers. Layla was the quintessential Hufflepuff; kind, loyal, trustworthy and downright scary if you insulted her or anyone else.

"Hi, Layla," Mackenzie acknowledged as the other girl stopped by her.

"Hi, Mackenzie," she responded, grinning as always, "I was just coming to see you actually."

This was a surprise for Mackenzie, she and Layla were not close friends by any means. In fact, Mackenzie was sure that they had never said more than two words to each other.

This year, they would be sharing Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, as those were the lessons in which Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were paired.

"You were coming to see me?" Mackenzie wanted to be sure.

If it was at all possible, Layla's smile grew wider, "Yes, I wanted to see if you were alright."

Mackenzie couldn't help but laugh a little, "You're such a Hufflepuff, Layla."

The emerald eyed girl seem to stand taller as she announced with a grin, "A Hufflepuff and proud of it."

Mackenzie felt a bud of affection grow inside her for the girl; she decided that she would make an effort to talk to Layla Birch more often.

It then occurred to Mac that she had been teasing Layla, a person she hardly knew, and that was something that Mackenzie never did.

She almost worried that it might have something to do with that blue potion she drank, but as soon as the worry was there, it was gone.

"Good for you, Layla," Mackenzie smiled, "As you can see, I'm all better now, I was just heading to the Great Hall to wait for breakfast, care to join me?"

Mackenzie didn't have time to try and think more about where her sudden friendliness had come from, because Layla had already exclaimed about how hungry she was and grabbed Mac's arm, pulling her along the corridor.

The Hufflepuff slowed down after Mackenzie complained about being 'attacked by a hunger crazed badger'.

"Oh, hey," Layla cried suddenly as they were about to turn a corner in the third floor corridor, "I didn't ask you who you were attacked by."

"I'd like to know that too," came a voice from around the corner.

"Izzy?" Mackenzie questioned, she was then swallowed by a hug as Isabel flung herself at her best friend. Layla watched, amused, as Isabel started rambling at full speed,

"Oh Mac! I was so worried about you! You took ages to get your book and then I didn't know where you were and then I saw Teddy running around and then…and then…" Izzy pulled Mackenzie in for another rib-cracking embrace.

"I was coming to see you, are you alright?" she asked, holding Mac at arm's length and studying her intently.

Mackenzie grinned at her best friend and her brand new friend, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just having a little trouble remembering what happened." she then laughed, "It's good to see I'm so popular though, everyone's coming to visit me."

Both girls watched her, worry in their eyes, but Mac took no notice and instead linked her arms with theirs and started off down the corridor again.

For some reason inexplicable to Isabel, Mackenzie was in a really good mood, but Izzy decided to not worry about her friends' behaviour, for the moment it was just nice to see Mac opening up.

* * *

_Breakfast, finally! _Mackenzie was sitting between Isabel and Layla, whom they had convinced to sit with them at the Gryffindor table.

Mac was glad that she and Isabel had a free period next; it meant she could enjoy her delicious breakfast properly and didn't have to rush.

Mac so intent on creating the best ever bacon sandwich, that she failed to notice the looks of annoyance she was getting from Sarah Montague and her two sidekicks.

"Oh," Izzy said dejectedly, "Our first class of the day is Ancient Runes, remind me again why we take that class?"

Mackenzie looked over at her best friend, so she missed the way Teddy Lupin seemed to perk up.

"Honestly, I have no idea why we take that class, Iz, but at least I have you to copy from…uh I mean, I have you to help me."

Mackenzie gave a sheepish smile, Ancient Runes was a bit harder for her to grasp than History of Magic, Charms or Potions, and she needed Isabel to help her understand some of the more complex principles.

Layla giggled, "I never would have thought that Mackenzie Millark needed 'help' from anyone. But Isabel, if you're so good at the class, why are complaining about it?"

Izzy gave a dramatic sigh, "I _am_ brilliant at Ancient Runes, that doesn't mean that I enjoy it though."

"Wow," Mackenzie laughed, "Someone's feeling modest today."

Mac then remembered the sandwich in front of her and took a bite out of it. Izzy addressed Layla,

"Hey, are you sure that your Hufflepuff friends don't mind that you're sitting with us?"

Layla chuckled, "I'm not actually that close with my housemates."

Mackenzie and Isabel raised their eyebrows.

"You see," Layla began, "I try to make friends with people in the other houses. I mean, of course I _am_ friends with the people in my house, I mean come on, it's _Hufflepuff, _but it's sometimes hard to be friends with people when they are just so_ nice_ all the time. Sometimes it takes like ten minutes to get through the door, it's all like 'no, you go first, no, _you_ go first'. So yeah, I don't think they will mind all that much, they know me."

Mackenzie and Isabel couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and Mac was, for once, not worried about the fact that people were looking at her.

* * *

Mackenzie and Isabel headed to Gryffindor Tower after breakfast, Layla returned to her own common room after promising that she sit with them again at lunch.

The duo ambled up and into their dormitory; Mackenzie needed to pack her bag for the days' classes. Isabel silently promised to protect Mackenzie, Izzy wasn't going to let her best friend get hurt again.

* * *

They were spending the rest of their free period in the common room, Mackenzie's good mood made her want to talk to people, much to Isabel's surprise.

Mac gave a friendly greeting to David Warrickson, Darren Thewlis and Chris Branagh as she sat down at one of the tables in the corner of the cosy room.

There was a group of first years sitting at a nearby table, they were arguing about the pronunciation of the Levitating Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, so Mackenzie cheerfully helped them out. She noticed that the two arguing were familiar to her.

One was James Potter and the other was that golden-haired girl who had delivered that glittery rose to her.

From listening to the groups' conversation, Mackenzie learned that the girl was named Carmen and, while she learnt that, Isabel was trying to keep the amusement out of her expression, it seemed that everyone was wondering where this Mackenzie had come from.

* * *

Mackenzie and Isabel strolled along the sixth floor corridor and towards their Study of Ancient Runes class. They were a few minutes early and so settled down at a pair of desks and pulled out their equipment for the lesson.

"Mackenzie!" a voice greeted enthusiastically. Mac twisted in her seat and saw Tony Hilliard approaching; he plonked himself onto the seat on her left.

"Hey, Tony," she answered

"Hi, Tony," Isabel said pointedly, causing the Ravenclaw to turn faintly pink.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "Hi, Isabel, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," she muttered, not bothering to make sure he didn't hear her.

"So," he began, turning his attention to Mackenzie once more and lowering his voice, "Did you think about…us?"

Isabel scoffed, clearly still able to hear his whisper, "And when would she have time to do that, Tony? She practically only just got out of the Hospital Wing."

Tony full on blushed at that point, "Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry, Mackenzie! Just forget that I asked!"

Mackenzie grinned cheekily, "Am I supposed to forget that you asked me out? Or that you asked me if I've thought about us?"

_Why am I acting like this? This is weird…_

"Oh, uh I…uh…w-whichever one you want," he stuttered.

Mackenzie didn't want to hurt Tony; he's a good guy, so she responded,

"Tony, I'd like it if we could be friends, at least for now. Later, if we feel like trying a relationship then…that's what we'll do, is that alright?"

Relief shone in his hazel eyes, "That sounds great, Mackenzie."

She felt lighter, as if a weight had been literally lifted from her. The Professor then entered the classroom, the lesson officially began and they were given several problems to complete.

Mackenzie hummed a random tune to herself and worked on the Runes (with help from Isabel of course).

* * *

The lesson ended, the students packed away their things and pushed their way through the exit.

It was time for lunch, so the pack of people meandered down the corridor, thinking of the mouth-watering food that waited for them in the Great Hall.

Mackenzie, Isabel and Tony were in the middle of the group, the others were further ahead and there were only two people behind them.

She turned to see who they were (Mackenzie didn't like having people behind her), and to her surprise, it was Teddy Lupin and Toby Isaacs following.

Abruptly, Mac realised that she should thank Teddy, he was the one that found her after all.

With that in mind, she told Izzy and Tony to go on without her. Isabel protested, remembering the last time Mackenzie said that to her.

Mac just laughed and said that she needed to talk to Teddy. Isabel gave Mackenzie a strange look but stopped her objections and dragged Tony along.

Mackenzie halted in the corridor and turned to face the two incoming people. To her disbelief, Toby continued onwards, completely ignoring her.

_Rude, _she thought_, though it's not like I wanted to talk to you anyway…_

She wondered what the reason behind the boy's odd facial expression was. _It almost looked like he was in pain…_

Mackenzie was then drawn out of her thoughts. Teddy was staring at her. Mackenzie felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. He looked as gorgeous as ever, although, Mac could see the dark circles under his azure eyes.

He must not have slept well.

"Hey, Teddy, are you alright?" she found herself asking.

He seemed surprised, actually, he seemed nervous as well, he was fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about it." he said. Mac had forgotten how nice his voice sounded; it reminded her of chocolate…_Right, stop getting distracted, Mackenzie_.

"So," she cleared her throat, "I heard that you were the one that found me."

Teddy grew even more uncomfortable and appeared to withdraw into himself; it was strange, that was something that Mackenzie would do when she didn't want any attention. It was like Teddy was a whole different person.

"Uh, yeah, I did find you. How're you feeling?" he asked politely.

Mackenzie took a step closer to his tall form; he took a slightly stumbling step back.

"I'm much better; actually, I wanted to thank you…for finding me that is. I heard Madam Pomfrey say that things could have been… a lot worse for me if I had been found even an hour after I was. So…" Mackenzie trailed off.

A thought swirled to the forefront of her mind and she acted upon it. She quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Teddy's muscular torso, pulling him in close for a strong embrace.

******AN: Haha you guys might have thought she was going to kiss him, eh? Sorry about that ;) So anyway, i introduced a new character in this chapter, Layla Birch, what are your thoughts? What did you think of that last part? Favourite scene so far? (in any chapter). Please, my lovely peoples, i really want to hear what you think, so please review (even if its to be mean, i dont mind) ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: i'm not going to lie to you, i hate this chapter, so i'm sorry. It gets a little dark too and theres lots of talking, so fair warning. I promise that you will love the next chapter though *wink wink* well i hope so anyway :P And if you're wondering why everyone's taking Ancient Runes, basically its because i think it's a pretty neglected subject, hahah :D**

Teddy couldn't sleep. Images of earlier that day, of finding Mackenzie's crumpled and injured form, kept forcing their way into his mind.

_If only I had gotten there sooner, maybe I could have stopped it. But who did it? And why? Oh, merlin, how am I going to face her? It was all my fault_.

Horror had been pounding through him as soon as he had opened that classroom door. Mackenzie had been slumped over, the side of her battered face pressing into the cold floor, into a pool of her own blood.

The Map had told him that it was her, without that though, he wouldn't have known, she had been unrecognisable.

He wanted to try and think of other things for a while, maybe then he could get to sleep. He glanced at his watch; it told him that he was already three hours into the new day.

Even if he was to fall asleep right at that minute, he still wouldn't get the hours of sleep required to be in a decent mood for the next day.

Teddy was sprawled on the comfy red couch in the common room, he sighed, resigned to the fact that tomorrow was most likely going to be a slow and tortuous affair, but hoping that he would be proven wrong.

* * *

Something was being repeatedly jabbed into his side. Teddy groaned and instinctively tried to push whatever it was away. Unfortunately, this caused an imbalance of weight and sent Teddy tumbling to the hard wood floor. He was definitely awake now.

"Wakey wakey, Teddy Bear," crooned Toby from somewhere above him.

Teddy forced his bright blue eyes open, why was it that he always seemed to wake up on the floor?

"Give me five more _hours_," Teddy grumbled sleepily.

"No can do," Toby said in a painfully cheerful voice, "it's time to get up, get dressed and go get some food."

Toby then grabbed his friends' arms and pulled him into a standing position.

"Merlin, Teddy! You look like crap!" he exclaimed.

Teddy just shrugged in response and shuffled tiredly towards their dormitory. It took him several attempts to get his uniform on; his half asleep brain kept trying to get him to put his clothes on backwards or inside out.

After much longer than usual, Teddy was finally dressed and had his bag packed for the day.

* * *

He and Toby arrived at the Great Hall, their stomachs growling in anticipation of breakfast. As the two drew closer to the Gryffindor table, Teddy noticed a familiar head of dark brown hair. His heart lurched and his chest seemed to tighten.

_If she's here, then maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked, _Teddy thought_, but then again, Madam Pomfrey is one of the best healers the school has ever had, so maybe it was _exactly_ as bad as it looked…_

He sat down on the opposite side of the table from Mackenzie but a few seats down, he knew how obvious his staring would be if he sat directly across from her.

Teddy noted with relief that Mackenzie showed no signs of the attack from the previous day. In fact, if he hadn't seen her with her injuries, Teddy would never have suspected that anything had happened to her.

_There's something different about her though…_

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, until he noticed someone beside her that wasn't usually there.

_One of these things is not like the other… _

There was a very pretty Hufflepuff girl sitting next to Mackenzie, Teddy remembered seeing her in a few of his classes over the years but he failed to recall her name.

He decided that it didn't matter; he would just have to make sure to introduce himself to her later.

_Where did Mackenzie get this new friend from? She doesn't make friends, what's going on here?_ Teddy stared down at the plate of toast in front of him.

If anyone had looked over to him at that moment, they might've thought that he was trying to use his breakfast to work out the world's problems but, seeing as Mackenzie was practically _his_ whole world, that wouldn't be too far from the truth.

On some level, Teddy was aware of the conversations that were happening all around him, but his mind was only listening out for anything of particular note.

He let his thoughts drift through the events of the day before, trying to find any clues as to who had attacked Mackenzie. It was just as he was about to grab onto a barely formed idea, that he suddenly heard… _Ancient Runes?_

Teddy slammed himself out of his mind and tried to tune into the conversation happening a few seats down. He heard Mackenzie speak up,

"Honestly, I have no idea why we take that class, Iz, but at least I have you to copy from…uh I mean, I have you to help me."

_She's taking Ancient Runes? _He thought excitedly_, I'm taking that class too!_

As he followed the rest of the three girls' conversation, Teddy decided that this new friend of Mackenzies' was a good one and, not that it mattered in the slightest, he approved of her.

Mackenzie was happy, she was laughing and joking.

_How was that even possible? She was attacked last night!_

Even though her behaviour completely baffled him, Teddy felt happiness bloom in his chest at the sight of her being so free.

However, the bubble of joy soon died a quick death once Teddy realised that nearly every male at the table was looking at her as well.

A possessive growl nearly escaped from his throat. His anger swiftly turned inwards though. What right did he have to be possessive of her? Or protective?

It seemed that his feelings of protectiveness for Mackenzie were useless anyway; he had failed to protect her yesterday, when she had needed it most.

* * *

He was making his way down the sixth floor corridor and towards the Ancient Runes classroom when he heard the sounds of someone running. Teddy turned around and saw his best friend quickly approaching.

"Teddy!" exclaimed the brown-eyed boy, "Where were you? I spent most of the last period looking for you!"

Teddy felt guilt lance through him, "Shit, I'm sorry, Toby. I was-"

Toby cut him off and started on a rant about how he, Toby, hadn't even had the Marauders Map to help him, how he had tripped over and smashed into the wall and how there had been a group of cute girls that witnessed his embarrassment.

Teddy didn't listen to any of it, he knew he should have, especially after being such a bad friend, but unfortunately his sleep deprived brain just wanted to shut down.

By the time they had reached the classroom and settled into their seats, Toby had run out of steam and was no longer angry with him.

Teddy sat up straighter in his chair; he looked about the room, trying to get some energy back because he knew that he would need it for this lesson.

As his bright gaze wandered around the room, it happened to take in the fact that Tony Hilliard was sitting next to Mackenzie.

Instinctive dislike clenched Teddy's fists and he found himself more alive than he had been all morning.

His slightly violent thoughts were interrupted when the Professor told them everyone to get started on the Runes problems that had been prepared for them.

Teddy relied on Toby for rest of the lesson (Ancient Runes was not one of Teddy's strong points).

* * *

After a full hour and a half of killing his brain, Teddy was back to being exhausted. The bell sounded and he slowly dragged his belongings back into his bag, knowing that the doorway would be clogged for a minute or two.

He and Toby soon found themselves walking behind Mackenzie, Isabel and Hilliard.

After a few moments of ambling along and of Teddy fighting the urge to go and push the Ravenclaw away from Mackenzie, he was surprised when something happened.

Mackenzie turned around; she noticed them and turned back to her two companions.

She must have told them to go on ahead of her. Teddy was proud to see that Isabel was making a bit of a fuss about it.

As Isabel and Hilliard reluctantly went onwards, Teddy cast a quick sideways glance at Toby.

His best friend was wearing a pained expression, no doubt the troubles Teddy had been facing all lesson, where now attached to Toby. Protectiveness and a bit of jealousy.

Teddy had given his opinion of the Ravenclaw to Toby and now it seemed that Toby didn't want Hilliard being close to Isabel, that much was obvious, at least to Teddy.

Toby continued ahead, his eyes unblinkingly focused on the pair further down the corridor.

Isabel was grinning at something Hilliard had said and was dragging him along, her face glowing with amusement.

Teddy knew exactly what his friend was thinking, that Hilliard could easily switch his feelings about Mackenzie and decide to go after Isabel.

Teddy turned his own eyes onto the girl before him.

She seemed a little confused; a small frown creased her features as she turned slightly to watch Toby pass.

_Well maybe it's not obvious then,_ Teddy wondered.

That thought was soon forgotten as he finally clicked to the fact that Mackenzie Millark was standing right in front of him, she wanted to talk to _him_.

His heart was suddenly galloping in his chest.

She was so beautiful, her smooth dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her cute fringe served to make her pale green eyes stand out all the more.

Teddy wondered if he was going to die, surely no person's heart should be beating this fast.

"Hey, Teddy, are you alright?" she asked in that soft, sweet voice of hers.

_Holy, Merlin! She's concerned about me!_

That thought brought joy flooding into his body. Less than a second later, his blood ran cold for the same reason.

_No! She shouldn't care about me,_ _I don't deserve it, I let her down, I didn't save her._ Teddy tried to be causal in his reply as to not betray his emotional turmoil,

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about it."

A moment passed and a strange look crossed her face and Teddy desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about. Mackenzie shook herself out of whatever thoughts she was having however and spoke up again,

"So," Mackenzie paused to clear her throat, "I heard that you were the one that found me."

_I only wish that I gotten there sooner._ Teddy shifted uncomfortably under her green gaze and tried to be as small as possible. He didn't want her to be thankful towards him, he didn't _do_ enough.

"Uh, yeah, I did find you," he said and he then tried to change the subject to her, "How're you feeling?"

Mackenzie surprised him by taking a small step forward; Teddy could feel his heart miss a beat and his palms dampen slightly. _What is she doing? _Teddy was a bit terrified and took a little step back.

"I'm much better," she started, "actually, I wanted to thank you…for finding me that is. I heard Madam Pomfrey say that things could have been… a lot worse for me if I had been found even an hour after I was. So…"

_A lot _worse_? _

Teddy didn't have time to even think about how much 'worse' things could have been, because Mackenzie then stepped closer.

Her slender arms wrapped themselves tightly around his torso. He couldn't breathe, not because of the hug she was giving him, but more of the fact that he was too shocked.

By the time he realised that it had happened and that it was not a dream, Mackenzie had already disappeared around the corner.

He stood standing there, in the middle of an empty corridor, for a full two minutes.

The chaotic clash of emotions within him grew more ferocious, to the point where Teddy was almost angry with Mackenzie.

Didn't she know what she did to him? How she confused him? Why wasn't this simpler?

A loud, rumbling noise suddenly sounded. _Oh, right, food…_

* * *

During lunch and double History of Magic, Teddy was in a zombie-like state.

He took no notice of anything; he was too busy trying to think about nothing. He hoped that if his mind was clear, then some sort of epiphany would come to him.

He also tried his best to ignore Mackenzie, but it was incredibly difficult when she was being so…vibrant. He had always found her hard to dismiss, but now it was nearly impossible and completely frustrating.

* * *

He and Toby were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, having just had their late night Astronomy class. As soon as they entered the common room, Toby mumbled something about going straight to bed.

Teddy, despite how overwhelmingly tired he was, could not sleep. He accepted the fact that his slumber was going to be just as bad as it had been the previous night.

He was not feeling at all like his usual self and he knew it showed.

Due to his metamorphmagus abilities, he no longer resembled Teddy Lupin at all.

His bright blue hair and eyes were now black, his nose had fattened and become a bit bulbous, his jawline and chin had weakened and then of course there were the dark circles beneath his eyes.

No, he did not resemble Teddy Remus Lupin in the slightest.

He plonked himself down on the couch and tried to relax into it. He closed his eyes for a minute. Suddenly there was a weight on the space beside him.

_Strange, I thought everyone had gone to bed._

His eyes sprung open and he rolled his head to see who was sitting next to him.

_The world has gone mad…_

Mackenzie was right there, she had her legs curled up underneath her and she had her neck resting against the back of the couch so she was staring at the ceiling.

She doesn't know who he is, otherwise she probably wouldn't be here, should he tell her? He should say something to break the silence anyway, shouldn't he?

"Uh." _Oh yeah, Teddy, that's brilliant that is._

Mackenzie lifted her head and looked over at him; she gave him a welcoming smile. _Whoa, I must have fallen asleep, this can't really be happening._

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, I just thought that you might've wanted some company, you looked pretty miserable." She said kindly as her eyes examined him, searching for any hint that he wanted to be left alone.

"I _am_ miserable," Teddy sighed. Maybe it would do him some good to talk to her.

Mackenzie's expression grew concerned and she asked, "And why's that?"

He found that he couldn't look her in the eye when he responded, "I wasn't there for…someone when I should have been."

"A friend?" she gently questioned.

Teddy shook his head, "No, I don't think we're _friends_, more acquaintances, I suppose."

"Would there be any reason for this 'acquaintance' of yours to expect you to be there for them? Seeing as you're not very close to them?" Mackenzie frowned.

"Well," he hesitated, "I suppose not, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty though."

"Can I ask what you should have been there for?"

"Ah, well…", _Don't say anything Teddy_, "she was attacked." _Damn. _"I mean, hurt, she was hurt."

"Hurt?" inquired Mackenzie, and he was glad to see no hint of suspicion or recognition in her eyes.

"Yup," He answered simply.

"And you feel like you should have prevented it?"

"Yup," He responded again, starting to feel like she was interrogating him.

"Well, that's just silly." Mackenzie stated, causing his eyes to jump to hers.

_What did she say?_ "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're being silly. Unless…" she paused for a moment, "did you know what was going to happen? Were you there and just watched it happen?"

"No! Merlin! I would never have let it happen if I'd known!" Teddy exclaimed earnestly.

"See? Then how can you blame yourself?" her expression became solemn, "You can't always protect people, you know. This time you weren't there, you didn't know and you couldn't have done anything."

He fidgeted in his seat and opened his mouth to respond, she interrupted him,

"But, what you _can_ do is try to make sure that you're there if something like that ever happens again."

_Huh._ "You're right," he said, "of course you're right." Teddy then silently vowed to protect her from all that he could.

"Of course I am," She smiled, "Now tell me, do you wish that you could go back and change what happened?"

_What a silly question._ "Yes, without a doubt."

"Well then, I have something for you to think about," she said quietly. "I was attacked, just yesterday in fact, and although it was…painful and really not fun at all, I wouldn't want to change what happened."

"What? You can't be serious!" Teddy was incredulous.

"I am though, very serious. Experiences can be good or bad, they make you who you are and you shouldn't wish to change them. Don't think of what could have been, think instead of what you've gained from those experiences."

_She's a bit mental…"_Gained?"

"My attack for example, if that hadn't happened, then Layla wouldn't have had a reason to come and talk to me and we wouldn't be friends. Also, I never would have needed to take that Teddy-coloured potion, it wouldn't have put me in a good mood and I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to that people that I have, including you. So, I gained a lot from that particular experience."

"Teddy-coloured?" He was sort of stuck on that detail.

"Yeah! Madam Pomfrey gave me this super cool blue potion; it was almost the colour of Teddy Lupin's eyes…"

A strange and almost wistful expression settled on her features as she stared off into space, he thought it would be too much to hope that she was thinking about his eyes, he decided that she must be thinking about the potion.

There was a minute of slightly uncomfortable silence. Teddy dug around inside himself to find the courage to ask something that he had always been curious about,

"Can I ask why you don't like getting attention?"

Mackenzie looked down at her lap, her face contemplative for another moment before she spoke,

"Oh, uh, well I think it comes down to my mother, really. She's not what one would call, a very positive personality, but the blame can't all go to her. After all, it's my problem."

Teddy frowned, "Sorry, but I still don't really understand."

She took a deep, steadying breath and then said, "Mum's an alcoholic; she can get really nasty sometimes and she likes to verbally let her anger out. I'm her favourite target, seeing as how she blames me for ruining her life."

_Ruining her life…?_ "What? That can't be true, I'm sure she loves you."

"Ha!" Mac let out a mirthless laugh, "No, she really doesn't, as much as it hurts to admit it, I know she hates me. She tells me often enough that she wished that she hadn't listened when Dad asked her to keep me."

_Whoa._

"She was raped, that's how I came to be in this world, through an act of violence," Mackenzie stared at her hands; they sat clenched on her lap, "The one that I consider to be my father, Owen, he tells me not to blame myself for mum's behaviour. It's hard though, when she's there, bottle in hand and screaming at me."

_I had no idea…_Teddy wanted to comfort her; Mackenzie's eyes had taken on a haunted look. He reached over and enclosed her fist in his warm hand. This seemed to give her strength and she continued,

"I look like him, the one that did it. I'm a constant reminder to her."

He felt the need to say something, so he went with the truth, "It's not your fault that she acts the way she does," he said firmly, "she's using what happened to her as an excuse. Yeah, it was horrible, of course it was, but she started drinking instead of dealing with it and that was a choice she made all on her own. I can understand it but I don't think that it's right."

Mackenzie raised her head and her pale eyes locked onto his dark one, sincerity rang in her next words, "Thank you."

Then, her hand relaxed beneath his, he let go of her and she continued quietly,

"Over the years, I've sort of trained myself to stay in the shadows, to be invisible so that mum won't notice me and remind me of all my faults. Now, whenever the attention is on me, I panic, I can't help it, it's become instinctive to me."

_That explains a lot, _Teddy thought, his sadness becoming a weight on his chest.

The two of them sat there for a few more moments, neither of them speaking.

Teddy's thoughts took a turn he didn't want them to.

_No! You are not going to say anything!_ He commanded himself,_ Just because she doesn't know that it's you, doesn't mean_-

"You mentioned Teddy Lupin earlier."_ Stop it!_, "What do you think of him?" he found himself asking.

Surprise crept into her features but soon turned thoughtful, "Teddy? Well…he confuses me I suppose."

_Don't ask! Don't ask! Don't ask!_ "What do you mean?" _I can't believe you asked!_

"During the past few years, Teddy has brought a lot of attention to me with all his pranks and such and I hate it. Why does he have to torture me? Why can't he act like a normal person?-"

_Good Question._

"-If he wasn't such an arrogant jerk, then maybe I wouldn't mind him. I mean, the way he asked me out involved him boasting about how amazing he is! Really, it had nothing to do with me, it was just him trying to prove he was better than Tony.-"

_Yeah, I could have done that better._

"-Then, when he tried to apologise, it was all so _grand_, I was getting death glares all day! And to be honest, the things he did didn't exactly make him seem sincere in his apology, but if he had just said something in person, then he would've won some points with me."

"To be fair, I was going to say something in person," Teddy defended. _Oh, Shit!_

Mackenzie paused in her rant, "What was that?"

_Quick think of something!_ He cleared his throat,

"I said, to be fair, he was going to say something in person."

She fell silent, seeming to be trying to digest the new piece of information.

"Well," she said after a while, "it doesn't really matter anymore and besides, I should probably be the one apologising to _him_. What I said to him, I mean, yelled at him, was the truth, but I should have gone about it in a nicer way. I was rather horrible."

_Apologise to _me_?_

Mackenzie stood up then and Teddy had to fight the urge to grab her wrist and pull her back down.

"You going to bed now?" he asked.

She yawned, "Yeah, it's probably a good idea, and I think that potion is wearing off now anyway. So… see you round?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Teddy felt a little guilty; he hoped that Mackenzie wouldn't be looking for him tomorrow, at least not _this_ version of himself.

He watched as she manoeuvred herself around the common room and headed towards the girls dormitory. When she reached the stairs, Mackenzie turned around and said softly,

"Thank you, for talking with me tonight, you're a good friend."

* * *

Teddy decided to keep his distance from her. He needed to think of what to say, he had yet to apologise properly for embarrassing her in front of people with his other 'apologies'(He had completely forgotten about the speech he, David and Toby and practised).

Guilt rested on his shoulders whenever he thought of the late night chat he and Mackenzie had had, to say the least, it had been very insightful.

He wondered how it would have gone if he had appeared as himself…very differently, no doubt.

* * *

The next two days consisted of him trying his hardest to stay away from her. He focused in class, actually getting a lot of work done for once, and hung out with Toby.

Any pranks they did, Teddy made sure to keep them well away from Mackenzie, not that they did many.

It wasn't until Saturday that Teddy finally made contact with her. He literally crashed into Mackenzie as he hurtled around a corner on the fourth floor.

The force of the collision knocked them both to the stone floor. Teddy was a bit dazed as he lay awkwardly on top of her in the middle of the corridor.

"Ow," She groaned.

"Shit!" Teddy's brain made a sudden return and he pushed himself up, "Oh, Mackenzie! I'm so sorry!"

Mackenzie slowly moved into a sitting position, staring up at him with a bemused expression on her face. She held up her hand.

_Right._ He hoped his hand wasn't sweaty or anything as he grasped hers and pulled her upwards. He let go of her once she was steady on her feet but kept a wary eye to make sure she wouldn't fall down.

Teddy cast a critical eye over her, "Are you alright?" he queried.

"Oh," she answered, smiling slightly, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Mackenzie then seemed to have a small internal debate about something before deciding to question, "Why were you running?"

Embarrassment tinted his cheeks pink and his rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Um, right, well, I was trying to hide."

"Hide? From who?"

"Toby. We're sort of having a little game of… Hide and Seek," Teddy explained nervously, hoping that Mackenzie would think the game cute, rather than childish and silly.

Her expression grew curious, "And why are you playing Hide and Seek?"

"Just for fun, really. We just figured it would be a real challenge here in the castle."

She gave a small laugh, "Yes, I would imagine it would be."

_I thought we're supposed to be leaving her alone, Teddy,_ he thought suddenly. _No, stuff it, I'm just going to say sorry, I don't care if I embarrass myself anymore._

"Mackenzie," He said decisively, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Yes, Teddy?" she sounded puzzled.

"I'm sorry," He started, "Not for knocking you over just now, though I _am_ sorry for that, but for the way I asked you out the other day and for how I embarrassed you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a response from her and without another word, Teddy stepped around Mackenzie and raced down the corridor, unknowingly leaving a dumbfounded girl in his wake.

**AN:Wow, this was a super long chapter! :P Thanks for reading and Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed the last chapter! We're up to 43 now, would it be too optimistic to hope that it will get to 50? ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Unlucky Chapter 13, eh? Thank you guys for reading this far ;) i'd really love to hear what you think about this chapter ;) Also, i'm sorry that this took a little longer than usual to post, i was a little busy :P**

Renewed determination flashed through Mackenzie like a lightning bolt. She had a reply letter to send and she was _not_ going to let the Owlery stairs defeat her, no matter how exhausted she was.

Inwardly, she cursed the blue potion Madam Pomfrey had given her the day before.

It was, she had decided, the source of her problems, because if it hadn't been for that potion, she never would have stayed up late and she wouldn't be so tired now.

She groaned as she started stomping up the stairs, partly because of the strain on her unexercised muscles and partly because she was frustrated.

Mackenzie almost couldn't believe the way she had acted yesterday, it was so unlike her. She had _hugged_ Teddy Lupin and she had smiled at and talked to people that she had never interacted with before!

Today was sure to be mortifying…

Sooner than she expected but not soon enough according to her legs, Mackenzie found herself in the round stone room. As she walked carefully forward, her tawny owl flew down to meet her.

She greeted him warmly before opening the letter she had written, last minute checks were important, that was something Isabel had drilled into Mackenzie over the years, after Izzy had spelt her own name wrong on an essay she had handed in.

_Dear Dad,_

_It's great to hear about Uncle Angus and Aunt Ellie! You'll have to give little Alyssa lots of cuddles from me, it'll be ages until I get to see her in person but it'll be something to look forward to._

_I guess by now, mum is better? Yes, Dad, I still want to know everything that happens with her. She must be in a happier mood now, that's great; maybe she'll cut down on the firewhiskey._

_I should tell you, I'm not sure if the school already has or not, but I was attacked the other day. Don't worry though, I'm all better now and I'm sure that as soon as I remember who it was, they will be caught._

_As for 'whatshisname', well, he's been different to usual, I can't explain it._

_Anyway, I made a new friend! Her name is Layla Birch and she's in Hufflepuff._

_I don't have time to say much of anything else; I have to be getting to Muggle Studies soon._

_Lots of Love_

_Mackenzie_

_P.S- Isabel and Layla say, "Hi"_

She decided that the letter was good enough and that she better get moving faster if she wanted to make it to class on time.

She groaned again, thinking of the vast distance and multitude of staircases that she would have to traverse. _Stupid potion_, she thought bitterly.

She was definitely going to try and get an earlier night tonight.

Zedd stuck out his leg and while she attached the letter to him, she thought about the previous night. She had returned with her fellow classmates after a midnight Astronomy lesson, but unlike them, Mackenzie had not been tired.

She had then noticed a rather unfortunate looking bloke sitting on the sofa; he had seemed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he was alone and miserable.

Did she know him? Who was he? She had decided to go and talk to him, feeling bad that she probably should've known who he was as he had looked to be around her age.

He could be in her year or one either above or below. She should've at least known him by face, or was she really that self-absorbed that she never noticed him?

As she replayed their conversation, Mackenzie felt embarrassment heat her face. She had divulged a lot of personal information to that guy, she had even told him about her mother and what she thought of Teddy…

Despite those horrifying facts, she couldn't find it in herself to regret talking to him, she felt like she had helped him, well, hoped she had helped him.

* * *

Mackenzie, Isabel and Layla strolled over to the Gryffindor table for lunch, heading for their usual place near the middle.

On the way, many of their housemates and even people from other houses called out a greeting to them or, more specifically, to Mackenzie.

This had been happening all day. She could recall the names of only half a dozen or so of them; but apparently everyone wanted to be her friend now.

Mackenzie and other two girls sat, she was feeling a little lightheaded from all the attention being given to her and was glad for the chance to sit down.

Mac turned to ask Isabel how she thought Muggle Studies and Charms went today, but something, or rather, someone distracted her.

_I guess not everyone wants to be my friend_, she pondered as she took in the slightly haggard appearance of Teddy Lupin.

One of the first things she noticed was that his hair was dark blue and not as bright as usual, she was curious as to what that meant.

_Is he upset because I hugged him? I think he's been avoiding me, should I try to talk to him?_

She then dismissed it, _Why would he be avoiding me? I'm not important to him; it must be something else bothering him._

Mackenzie suddenly wondered why neither Isabel nor Layla had snapped their fingers at her and told her to pay attention to their conversation (they had a habit of doing that).

She turned to Izzy and felt surprise jolt through her as she realised that her best friend was staring, with a somewhat dazed expression, in the very direction that Mackenzie herself had just been looking.

_Why is she looking at Teddy? _Mac thought irritably as she spun back and followed Isabel's eyes. _Wait, is she…? What?!_

A flood of confused relief washed over Mackenzie. Isabel was not staring at Teddy.

"Ha!" exclaimed Mackenzie loudly.

_Oops, that was meant to be in my head…_

She had accidently caught the attention of the person Izzy had been watching, as well as the attention of all the other people nearby, including Layla and Isabel herself.

She blushed and hoped everyone would stop watching her.

Toby Isaacs stared over at Mackenzie curiously and he appeared be to asking 'what was that about?'

_Oh, nothing, Toby Isaacs, nothing at all…_she thought, giddy and feeling as if she was seeing the world with a new set of eyes.

The boy, whom Isabel had been staring at, seemed to sense that he would get no real answer, and so he went back to looking concernedly over at his downcast blue-haired best friend.

* * *

After lunch, Mackenzie and Isabel said a temporary goodbye to their Hufflepuff friend and continued along the many corridors and staircases that would take them to their Transfiguration class.

Izzy was getting frustrated and unnerved and by the time they reached the classroom door she finally demanded answers,

"Mackenzie Millark, why are you smiling at me like that? You're freaking me out."

As they entered the room and took their seats, Mackenzie tried to stifle her giggles,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Isabel."

Izzy glared at her friend, "What do you know that I don't?"

Mackenzie couldn't help but laugh at that.

She had reasoned that if Isabel had feelings for any guy, then she would have told her and therefore, because Isabel has not said a word on the subject, Mackenzie deduced that Isabel didn't even know herself.

"Oh, nothing, Isabel, nothing at all…" Mackenzie had the urge to add some maniacal laughter at that point and used all her willpower to stay silent.

It took her the rest of the lesson to get proper control of herself and stop sending Isabel knowing looks. Maybe they would be able to get back to normal now.

* * *

Or maybe not. Mackenzie and Isabel were on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts when yet another person called out to them in a friendly way.

Mackenzie thought it odd that she hadn't even spoken to half of them before; she guessed that the people she _had_ talked to yesterday, had in turn talked to other people and now everyone seemed to know her.

She was still shy and reserved but now it was like there was a small hidden flame inside her, the knowledge that people have accepted her for who she was.

When the other students say hello to her, she can now offer them a small smile and return the greeting without feeling faint or being completely awkward.

Quite the accomplishment for Mackenzie, but Isabel was just happy that the weird smiling her friend had been doing was finished now.

* * *

The rest of that day and the day that followed, passed uneventfully. Mackenzie started spending her spare minutes studying Isabel and trying to check the theory she had about Izzy not realising that she had a crush.

Mackenzie could neither confirm nor deny the idea however, because as soon as she and Izzy got close to _him_, he was dragged away.

* * *

It was Saturday when she decided to do a little solo spy work; she would have a plan and everything. She knew that she would need to leave Isabel somewhere so that she didn't get in the way…

The solution was so obvious that Mackenzie smacked herself on the forehead.

_The kitchens!_

Despite what one might think, the location of the Hogwarts kitchens was not a very well-kept secret. Mackenzie would easily be able to get Isabel to the kitchens and get her to stay there; after all, the house elves are bound to have a mass of different chocolate treats, enough to keep Izzy busy for hours while Mackenzie found out Toby's feelings.

* * *

Mackenzie wasn't sure where to start; she should have factored this into her grand plan.

_Where to look? Where is he hiding? _she questioned as she meandered along the passageways on the fourth floor.

_Could be in the library I suppose, they _have_ been doing more work lately._

She walked with more purpose now; at least she had somewhere to begin her search.

Mackenzie approached the corner of the corridor, thinking only of what she could say if her target got suspicious of her. She was completely unprepared for the wrecking ball that crashed into her.

Oh, wait, that wasn't a wrecking ball…it was just Teddy Lupin.

Mackenzie couldn't prevent the groan from escaping as she was smashed into the floor, "Ow."

Teddy was on top of her. That was all Mackenzie could process, besides the pain, well, that and the fact that he was really heavy and quite possibly crushing her to death.

Luckily, he seemed to realise that, "Shit!" he exclaimed.

Teddy then awkwardly pushed himself up and standing over her, he looked at her in horror,

"Oh, Mackenzie! I'm so sorry!"

As she sat up, she was amused by the sight of him for some reason; maybe it was the fear in his expression or maybe it was the way his hair had turned white. _But, since when does he care who he crashes into?_

Mackenzie peered up at him, watching as the familiar blue overtook the white in his hair, she had always been fascinated by his abilities. She shocked herself by holding up her hand for him to take.

He looked a little reluctant to take it but did so nonetheless, easily pulling her into a standing position before watching her warily.

"Are you alright?" he questioned gently.

_No, why is my hand tingling from where you touched me?_

"Oh," she responded instead, giving him a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

_Hang on a minute…hmm, should I ask? Would he tell me? Does it really matter?_

"Why were you running?" she inquired.

To Mackenzie's great surprise, her question caused Teddy to blush and self-consciously rub his neck. _Awww…_

"Um, right, well, I was trying to hide," he answered uneasily.

_Interesting..._

"Hide? From who?" Mackenzie wanted to know.

"Toby. We're sort of having a little game of… Hide and Seek,"

_That's so cute! _Curiosity settled on Mackenzie's face and so she asked,

"And why are you playing Hide and Seek?"

Teddy seemed to be more certain of his next reply,

"Just for fun, really. We just figured it would be a real challenge here in the castle."

She gave a small laugh, "Yes, I would imagine it would be."

Great, now she was picturing it,_ that would be so much fun!_ She started to lose herself in her thoughts about the world's most amazing game of Hide and Seek.

"Mackenzie," Teddy stated, jolting her.

_Huh? Did I miss something?_

She was puzzled, "Yes, Teddy?"

"I'm sorry," he began, "Not for knocking you over just now, though I _am_ sorry for that, but for the way I asked you out the other day and for how I embarrassed you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Teddy then moved around her and jogged off down the corridor.

_What just happened?_

* * *

After that apology from Teddy, Mackenzie walked around in a daze; completely disregarding what she had been doing before, her plan abandoned and long forgotten now.

It wasn't until she found herself in the common room that she realised that she had not done any spy work.

She decided that it didn't matter anyway, not if they were out roaming the castle now, she wouldn't learn anything.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Mackenzie had slept in later than usual.

It was because of that, that she now found herself preparing for that day along with all her other dorm mates, but one of the reasons that she typically woke early, was to avoid the other girls in her year, to avoid Sarah and her incessant questions about the attack.

Being the weekend, the students were allowed to wear casual clothes instead of their uniform so; naturally, Sarah, Melinda and Olivia were taking twice as long to get dressed.

Isabel was already outfitted in her favourite warm black pants and dark blue top and ready to head down to breakfast.

She had decided to leave her black hair down, allowing her a shorter 'getting ready' time. Izzy was just waiting on Mackenzie, specifically, waiting for Mackenzie to finish brushing and tying up her long brown hair.

A strong wave of perfume wafted over to them as they sat on their respective beds. Mackenzie turned her head away from the odour and tried to stop herself from coughing violently.

_Merlin, that stuff is terrible, _she thought_, I don't understand how Sarah thinks it smells nice._

"There! I'm all ready now," Sarah exclaimed from across the room, her bright pink lips happily forming the words; however, all Mackenzie and Isabel ever heard was 'blah, blah, blah', that was until Sarah called over to Mackenzie,

"Mackenzie? Do you want to borrow my perfume? It will make you smell better."

The pink obsessed girl strode over to them, eying the jeans and forest green jumper that Mackenzie was wearing and noticing the way Mackenzie was shaking her head.

"No? Okay then, but you _could_ use a little help. You know, it wouldn't hurt if you tried a little harder with your appearance, Mackenzie," Sarah's condescending tone grated on the ears of Izzy and Mac, "Although, sometimes I _do_ wish I looked more like you. You have no idea what it's like when guys only want you for your body. You're so lucky you don't have to worry about people only liking you for your looks."

Mackenzie had been in the process of tying her hair up and, at Sarah's words, she angrily yanked the tie, twisting it tighter around her hair.

She glanced up over to see Isabel's reaction, the dark-haired girl was shaking with barely suppressed rage; Mackenzie knew they had to get out of the dorm right then, before one of them did something they would most likely regret.

She stepped around Sarah, not making eye contact, and walked over to the door. Isabel simply climbed over her bed to meet her friend.

Before they could leave though, Sarah spoke up again, this time in a falsely benevolent voice,

"I don't care what everyone else says about your fashion sense, Mackenzie; I think you're really brave."

The door of the sixth year Gryffindor girls' room, slammed shut on Sarah's wicked, smiling face.

* * *

"Bloody Merlin! Can you believe that cow? I was _this_ close to punching her, Mac!" Isabel raged as they marched through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Izzy was furious, only Sarah and Toby could ever bring out this level of anger in her; usually she was a very chill person, but when she got mad, Isabel would stay mad for days.

Mackenzie, on the other hand, when she got angry, it never lasted more than a few hours. Already, she could feel her fury melting into the sting of hurt.

"Izzy?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking, "Is what she said true? Do I smell bad? Am I ugly? Do I have bad taste in clothes?"

She knew her questions were stupid but she couldn't help the cruel doubts sneaking in and creating a nest in the back of her mind, they whispered to her, telling her that her mother was right and that everyone could see how utterly useless, hideous and hopeless she is.

It was only a matter of time before Isabel would see it too…

They were in the corridor outside the portrait now and Mackenzie suddenly had an Isabel-shaped roadblock in her path. Izzy had her hands on her hips, a fierce expression on her face and a steely glint in her sapphire eyes.

"Mackenzie Millark, I don't want to hear anything like that ever come out of your mouth ever again, do you hear me?" she demanded, "You are gorgeous and my best friend, Sarah is just a jealous and horrid slag who deserves a punch in the face."

Mackenzie gave a weak laugh, feeling the tiniest flicker of hope stir within her as she grabbed Isabel's arm and started off down the hall.

* * *

"There you two are!" called Layla. The Hufflepuff was waiting for them at the foot of the marble staircase and as Mackenzie and Isabel approached, she complained,

"I've been waiting for ages, what's taken you so long?"

Isabel opened her mouth to reply but Layla interrupted,

"No, actually I don't care, let's go and eat! I'm starving."

Mackenzie and Isabel had learnt the hard way that Layla was a very scary badger if she didn't eat. She was already half way to the Great Hall, forcing Mac and Izzy to hurry after her.

The other Gryffindors had gotten used to seeing Layla sitting at their table by now and welcomed her warmly as the three took their usual seats.

Isabel was in the middle, Mackenzie on her right and Layla on the left. Even before she had sat down, Layla had begun piling various foods onto her plate.

There was no talking to Layla once she started eating, that was also something Mackenzie and Isabel had learnt.

"Poor, Teddy," Isabel said, her tone sympathetic and causing Mackenzie to stare questioningly at her. Isabel nodded her head towards the large doorway and Mackenzie turned to look.

The sixth year boys of Gryffindor were entering the Hall, accompanied by the other sixth year girls. Sarah was practically hanging off of Teddy's arm and if his red tinged hair was anything to go by, then he was not happy about it.

He must have said something to her then, because Sarah looked as if she had just been slapped. Mackenzie almost felt sorry for the girl. _Almost_.

The large group were now taking their places near them and for the first time in a long while, Teddy sat across from Mackenzie and Toby across from Isabel.

As Teddy noticed her, she couldn't help but give a small giggling smile as his hair changed again, it was now the same bright blue that she can come to know over the past few years, the one that had been mysteriously darkened for the last couple of days.

She realised then that she had missed seeing it; there was something wrong with the world if Teddy Lupin's hair was not that exact shade of obnoxiously vibrant blue.

He grinned at her, his entire face lighting up with his joy at amusing her. She knew she had to look away then, or else she never would.

It was completely by chance that her eyes landed on Sarah, who no longer looked beaten, but rather…crazed. Worry clenched around Mackenzie like a vice, the feeling was oddly familiar to her, like she had been in a similar situation before.

She valiantly tried to convince herself that nothing bad would happen as she turned to look down at the food lining the table. Suddenly, she wasn't at all hungry.

"Not going to eat anything?" queried Isabel from beside her as she scooped up a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

Before Mackenzie could answer that she wasn't feeling very well, Sarah voiced her own opinion,

"I think she's just trying to lose those extra few pounds you know, Isabel. Mackenzie, dear, there are better ways to lose the chubbiness though, you shouldn't be starving yourself."

That statement provoked a volley of varied reactions; Isabel inhaled sharply, her fingers tightening around her eating utensils in shocked anger. Mackenzie felt heat rise to her face, her self-consciousness and embarrassment knowing no bounds.

While Layla froze with the forkful of bacon pausing on its journey to her mouth, Teddy and Toby were gaping, not being sure why Sarah would say such a thing.

Owls suddenly swooped overhead, delivering letters and packages quickly before heading off once more.

A letter dropped onto Mackenzie's lap, she was surprised and unsure who had sent it, her father never replied this quickly to her.

That thought caused dread to steal away the earlier redness from her fair cheeks, _something's wrong._ She ignored the stares she was getting and focused on tearing open the letter. It was in her father's handwriting.

_Dear Mackenzie,_

_You got attacked? You need to tell me everything that happened, Kenzie. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt further, but I'm afraid I've got some terrible news for you. It's your mother again, she went out last night and got into a fight with a couple of her old schoolmates she was horribly beaten and incredibly lucky that I had gone to look for her. To make matters worse, when I got her home, she-_

The writing became a little smudged at that point and Mackenzie had to move the parchment closer.

-_Merlin, it's all my fault! I should have been watching her!_

_Mackenzie, your mother attempted suicide this morning,-_

She gasped, her heart jumping painfully in her chest. Panic and horror were setting in, making breathing and focussing on the small words difficult.

_-I've taken her to St Mungo's, she's being treated now but her injuries are pretty extensive. I've talked to the school already and arranged for you to be able to visit her next weekend, if you want. I would have gotten you an earlier visit but she's not allowed visitors for the next few days. _

_Mackenzie, I love you. I need you to stay strong, baby, things will get better._

_Lots of love_

_Dad_

Mackenzie looked up from the letter, staring unseeingly at the blank faces of those around her; the colour had been drained from her world, leaving only a subdued grayscale scene.

The only sound she could hear was that of her blood pounding in her ears, the rest of her world was practically silent.

Vaguely she registered voices, people chattering away or trying to get her attention but they sounded so far away.

Her shaky legs barely supported her as she stood up and distantly, she realised that the large group around her stood up with her.

A slightly nasal voice pierced the haze Mackenzie was shrouded in,

"That's so pathetic, why are you crying?"

Suddenly, all colour and sounds were restored to Mackenzie, rushing in and blinding her, too bright, too loud and too much. She couldn't handle it; they were all staring at her, waiting for her to say something, anything.

The next thing Mackenzie knew, Teddy was standing on top of the Gryffindor table. For reasons unfathomable to her in that moment, he had taken his shirt off.

She stared blindly up at him and when her confused gaze met his, he gave a nearly imperceptible nod towards the door.

Needless to say, everyone was staring at Teddy; he was speaking now, keeping everyone's attention while she slipped away.

Even when she was at the entryway, she could hear his voice, but her shocked brain would not comprehend his words nor those of the Headmistress who had then spoken up angrily.

Mackenzie ran and didn't stop running until she reached the safety of her dormitory. She locked the door, it was a flimsy defence against several spells but at least she would have some warning if someone tried to get in.

**AN: We are so close to 50 reviews! I really appreciate every word that you guys have written, so thank you so super duper much and please keep it up! :D ;) Let me know what you think ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Personally, i think this chapter is weird, you'll have to excuse all of the random stuff that happens. **

**By the way, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Siriusly, i got 9 reviews for the last chapter!? Thats fan-flippin-tastic! It makes me happy dance! Keep up the awesome reviews, please! I really love you people who spend their valuable time writing reviews for me, even its one word!**

"It's Sunday morning, Toby! Time to get up!" Teddy shouted in his best friend's ear.

Toby groaned and rolled over, managing to tumble onto floor and land with a heavy thud.

"Huh, it's usually me waking up on the floor," Teddy pondered aloud, "And it's usually you doing the waking."

Teddy grabbed the warm blanket his friend was cuddling to and pulled on it hard, causing Toby to flinch with the sudden coldness.

"Sunday means sleeping in, Teddy, go away," mumbled Toby.

This was unacceptable to Teddy, he was fuelled by the need to see Mackenzie, he really wanted to know how she would react to him now that he had apologised.

He winced with the memory of how he had crashed into her the day before and then looked around the room and noticed…

"Dave Warrickson, help me out here, buddy," Teddy gestured to the lump on the floor that was Toby.

David sighed before ambling over to them and grasping one of Toby's arms.

"Merlin, you're heavy," he complained, struggling alongside Teddy to hoist the other boy up.

Within the next five minutes, Teddy had recruited Darren Thewlis and Chris Branagh to his cause as well and after much awkwardness, Toby was finally dressed and properly awake.

"Thanks, boys," Teddy approved, "I'm starving, let's get going."

* * *

As they group of five were making their way down the portrait corridor, they heard Teddy's name being called and all turned back to the Fat Lady and saw Sarah, Melinda and Olivia quickly approaching.

"Teddy!" Sarah called again, "Wait for us!"

All around him, the boys muttered their protests which all had similar sentiments to 'No! Not that troll! I'd rather starve then walk with _her_'.

Teddy, being the nice guy that he is, decided to allow Sarah and her gang to walk with them. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

_Oh, Merlin, I regret this so much! _

By that point, their small crowd was nearing the doorway of the Great Hall, Teddy could almost see his freedom, surely he would be able to escape her at breakfast. _If she says one more thing about herself…_

"I'm wearing my new perfume today, can you tell?"

_No_.

"I even asked Mackenzie if she wanted to borrow it, aren't I nice? She could _really_ use a decent perfume-"

_She did _not_ just say that._

"Shut up, Sarah," Teddy growled, a deadly hint in his voice, "I don't want to hear another word about you and I certainly don't want to hear you say anything about Mackenzie, so shut your mouth."

Maybe he was being a little harsh, but in that moment, he really didn't care.

_There she is!_ Mackenzie was sitting next to Isabel and that Hufflepuff girl, Layla, and he realised with a jolt, they were all looking in his direction.

_Play it cool, Teddy. _

It was probably a good thing that he could still focus on his anger at Sarah, maybe it would stop him from looking so eager to sit with them.

As he and the rest of his Gryffindor year group approached the table, Teddy made a quick decision to sit across from Mackenzie and immediately, Toby sat next to him, across from Isabel.

Any lingering annoyance that Teddy felt, completely dissolved when he looked at Mackenzie. To his total amazement, she smiled at him, laughed too.

Happiness soaked through him, settling in his chest and making him feel like he could do anything. He knew he was grinning like a loon, but _she_ was smiling at him.

_I did it! I finally got her to properly smile at me! _

Before he could start to wonder how he had managed that miraculous feat, she looked away. His heart was pounding furiously like a stampede of wild horses, he felt buoyant and hyper aware of his whole being.

He watched as Mackenzie looked around, he watched as her expression twisted from one of amusement to one of intense worry.

_What was that about?_ He wondered curiously as he started piling bacon and eggs onto the plate in front of him. Mackenzie was staring at the food on the table but did not seem to appreciate it.

Teddy then heard Isabel ask her best friend,

"Not going to eat anything?"

Mackenzie opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Sarah who spoke up instead. Teddy jumped slightly, having not noticed that she was sitting beside him, as she said,

"I think she's just trying to lose those extra few pounds you know, Isabel. Mackenzie, dear, there are better ways to lose the chubbiness though, you shouldn't be starving yourself."

_What!_ The shock of Sarah's opinion froze Teddy in a state of open mouthed astonishment; he could not comprehend why she would say such a thing, he could not react to the utter rubbish she was spewing.

Mackenzie's cheeks were stained pink by her embarrassment, while Isabel looked positively murderous and Layla was paused in her eating, quite amazing when usually nothing would get through to her once she got started.

Just as Teddy was about to voice his own opinion, hundreds of owls flew into the Hall, bringing and delivering their packages and letters to the students.

Mackenzie seemed surprised to have a letter dropped on her lap; _I guess she wasn't expecting one then._

She paled, _it can't be good news, she looks like she's doing an impression of the Grey Lady_…

Teddy, Toby, Layla, David, Chris, Darren, Sarah, Melinda and Olivia all stared as Mackenzie tore into her letter and as she grew paler with every word she read.

Glistening tears trailed down from her light green eyes and Teddy felt like crying as well.

She was in pain, that much was obvious and he hated it when she was in pain, the sensation matched how he imagined it would feel to have one's heart shredded by icy claws.

Mackenzie suddenly looked up from the parchment, staring unseeingly for a moment before getting up from her seat.

Immediately, Teddy jumped into a standing position too, prompting the other eight around them to do so as well.

"Mackenzie, are you alright? What's wrong?" Isabel questioned, concern etched into her face.

There was no response of from Mackenzie; it appeared as if she was completely in a world of her own.

"That's so pathetic, why are you crying?" Sarah sneered.

Suddenly, Mackenzie seemed to be yanked back into reality and her expression became one of total panic and horror.

Her eyes darted around, franticly trying to figure out how she was going to escape.

He had to help her, it was imperative that he save her now, it would be the least he could do after not saving her when she attacked last week.

Not only did he feel that he owed it to her, but he _had_ made a promise to protect her from everything.

That is why he made the ill-thought out decision to quickly strip off his shirt and jump onto the table. He was just lucky that there was enough space between dishes to place his feet.

_Well, all the girls are looking at me. Oh look, there's Victoire… _

He hoped that Mackenzie would take the opportunity to leave but he guessed, by the way she stared blankly at him, that she was still disoriented from whatever news she had received.

_Come on! _Desperation was tinging his thoughts; he jerked his head slightly towards the doorway.

As she took the hint, Teddy realised that not everyone was staring at him, he needed to grab the whole Hall's attention. So, even as his brain was screaming at him to not say anything, he called out in a clear voice,

"My name is Teddy Lupin and I have musophobia, the fear of mice."

Several more people turned to watch him, he then unwillingly added,

"I can't stand them. With their beady little eyes, those whiskers," he shuddered, "those creepy tails-"

"Mr Lupin!" admonished the Headmistress as she gained her feet, "Remove yourself from the table at once and put your shirt back on!"

After making sure that Mackenzie had left, Teddy did as he was told.

"For your inappropriate behaviour, 10 points from Gryffindor, and Mr Lupin, you will serve a detention tonight with your Head of house." With that angry statement, she plopped back into her seat, thoroughly shocked and scandalised.

* * *

_Argh, detention, this is gonna be fun…_

He was dragging his feet, prolonging his journey to the Greenhouses where he was meant to be meeting with Professor Longbottom.

He really wanted to go and find Mackenzie, no-one had seen her since the morning, he needed to know how she was doing.

He walked along a corridor on the first floor and was glad that it was basically empty; he just didn't think he would be able to deal with any teasing at the moment; he'd had enough mouse jokes for a lifetime in the past few hours.

As he rounded a corner, Teddy bumped into someone; he swiftly caught them before they fell to the ground.

_Why am I always crashing into people?_

He looked down at them and had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust to all the pink they were wearing.

"Hi, Teddy," Sarah purred.

He immediately let go of her, but she didn't stumble backwards like he had sort of hoped she would.

No, she remained where she was, plastered up against him with her long nailed hands splayed on his chest, stroking in a very _not_ so absent minded way.

She then fluttered her pink tinted lashes at him and said in a disgustingly breathy voice,

"That was quite the show you put on at breakfast, Teddy."

_Oh, Merlin, I'm going to be sick…_ He grasped her shoulders and peeled her away from him,

"Sarah, go away."

She pouted then, "That's not very nice, Teddy."

"I have to be somewhere now, so, bye," he stepped around her and tried to move along, but she suddenly reached out, grabbing his forearm.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, genuine confusion colouring her tone, "Did you want to impress her? She's not worth your time, you know; you could do so much better."

Instead of yelling at her, like he really wanted to do, Teddy took a deep breath before sharply pulling his arm from her claw and replying,

"She's worth _everything_."

He then strode further down the corridor,

Unfortunately, Sarah ran after him, "Teddy!"

"What?" he asked, exasperatedly, feeling like he had said all he had needed to already.

"Am I going to be worth everything to someone one day?" she queried quietly, not meeting his gaze.

An odd ache thumped in the region of his heart as he took in the sincerity and vulnerability reflected in her dark brown eyes. His expression softened but before he could answer her, she continued,

"I can see it now; you will never feel anything for me, except maybe disgust. I just wish I had seen it sooner…is there hope for me out there? Am I even worth saving?"

Teddy watched as the tears formed in her eyes and, as strange as it was, Sarah looked truly pretty in that moment. He had to clear his suddenly constricted throat before he could speak,

"Sarah," he began, "I don't know who you are, heck, I don't even think _you_ know who you are. But, you shouldn't judge yourself by the value others give you, but by the value you give yourself. I'm not saying you aren't already, but, make yourself someone of worth, make yourself someone _worth_ saving and when you do that, there will always be hope for you."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, she gave a small sniffle before saying in a slightly hoarse voice,

"Thank you, Teddy. I'll leave you alone now, you and Mackenzie."

She turned slowly around to the opposite direction and shuffled a few steps.

Teddy gave an inward sigh and then quickly grasped her wrist, twisting her back to face him before pulling her into a comforting hug.

This act of kindness proved to be too much for Sarah however, and she burst into a flood of tears. All he could do was try not to be awkward while he patted her on the back.

* * *

It had taken a good ten minutes for Sarah to compose herself and, after that, Teddy had told her that he really _did_ have somewhere to be and he excused himself, sprinting off towards his detention.

That was where he was now, in Greenhouse Three and re-potting a hoard of Fanged Geraniums, in fact, he was just finishing up the last one; the two hour punishment had gone surprisingly fast.

The weight he had been carrying around all day, ever since Mackenzie had gotten the letter, was now doubled, he couldn't stop thinking about his earlier encounter with Sarah. What's going to happen to her now? Is she going to change? Will she be able to _survive_ a change?

A voice interrupted his musings, "Your detention is over now, Mr Lupin, you're free to go."

Teddy uncurled himself from his crouched position and stretched, wincing as he heard his joints creak.

"Thanks, Professor," he acknowledged, shedding the thick dragon hide gloves and handing them back to his teacher. Teddy then waved goodbye as he wandered out the door, becoming increasingly absorbed in his thoughts about two very different girls.

* * *

He was on the fifth floor when he heard his name being called out. _Merlin, I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak…_ He turned around and watched as Toby, Darren and Chris approached.

_Oh, I can't be bothered with this shit right now_, Teddy thought angrily before breaking into a run and trying to get away.

"Quick!" Toby ordered, "Grab him!"

Teddy soon found himself being held still against a wall, Toby's confused face peered closely at him.

"Why were you running, Ted? I just wanted to talk," he asked curiously.

Teddy frowned, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Toby folded his arms across his chest, "I want to know why you did _that_ at breakfast this morning, it's just not something you would do. Care to explain yourself, Teddy?"

"You already know why, Toby," groaned Teddy, already frustrated by the conversation.

"Do I? I feel like I don't really know you anymore, man, you've been weird. Then there's the mouse thing-"

"Wait," interrupted Chris, amusement in his tone, "Was the mouse thing real? Are you really afraid of them?"

The last part was directed at Teddy, whose expression then darkened.

Toby studied his best friend carefully for a moment and then understanding dawned on his features. However, it soon turned to disbelief and then to anger,

"It is real?" he demanded, "You never told me! Good Godric, Teddy, we're best friends! You could have said something!"

Teddy refused to feel guilty about it,

"Because, _best friend_, you're the reason I _have_ a phobia!" he spat.

At Teddy's words, Toby fell silent, contemplating and searching his memories while Darren and Chris looked on in confusion.

_Urh, he doesn't even remember, I'm _so_ outta here_, Teddy suddenly wrenched himself out of their grips, pushed Toby back a few steps, and sprinted off down the corridor, hoping that his solitude would last.

He didn't even notice as he passed the dark-haired, green eyed girl that had been standing around the corner.

* * *

"Hey! Watch out, Teddy!" someone called out, causing him to pause in his walk and turn around.

"What?" he questioned.

The stranger was in fact, the same unfortunate looking fifth year from the start of the year on the train, the one that Teddy had held against the wall, the one Mackenzie had told him off for. _Good times…_

The kid scrunched up his features, put the back of his hands on his head and made some sort of obnoxious ticking noise, no doubt his attempt to do an imitation of a mouse.

"Ooh! I'm Teddy Lupin and I'm scared of a widdle mousey!" he said, his tone mocking.

Teddy felt disgust well up within him, but before he could tell the idiot to sod off, someone unexpected jumped to his defence, literally jumping in front of him and saying the incantation for the tongue-tying spell.

While the world's worst mouse impersonator was gaping unintelligibly, Teddy focused on his saviour,

"Mackenzie?" he asked, bewildered by her sudden presence.

She spun back around to face him, "Hey, Teddy. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

**AN: Random, right? I thought so :P So, i love mice, i think they're super cute! Anyway, as i was writing the little exchange between Teddy and Sarah and it took a turn i really wasn't expecting. i just had this whole story for Sarah come alive. She makes me so sad, i think i really have to give her her own story now, what do you think?**

**Pretty please, check out my other fic? It's a Sirius/OC one. Haha, it'll be lotsa fun :D Love ya ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ****Not much happens in this chapter in my opinion, but whatever :D**

She groaned, knowing she should hide no longer but wanting to continue to do so anyway. Surprisingly, Sarah, Melinda and Olivia did not try to bother her, did not try mock her for her burst of emotion in the Great Hall earlier.

A quick glance at her watch told Mackenzie that she had been hiding for two hours already. Isabel and Layla had not tried to come and talk to her either, Isabel knew Mac would need some time alone, good friend that she was.

Mackenzie was curled up in a ball under her blankets; the dreadful letter from her father was clutched tightly in her hand.

She had read it over a dozen times during her self-inflicted isolation and as she stared at it now, the words '_your mother attempted suicide',_ jumped out at her, stabbing her heart like daggers.

_Is it my fault? Could she no longer stand the pain of having me for a daughter? Why else would she do it?_ These thoughts raced around her mind in a never-ending cycle, making confusion war with anger, guilt and sadness, creating a chaotic explosion of emotional turmoil.

Rather suddenly, a somewhat unfamiliar voice entered her head, it was a memory.

_"It's not your fault that she acts the way she does,"_ the voice said, Mackenzie realised that it was the voice of that miserable boy she had chatted to a few days ago.

_He's right_, she thought, _it's not my fault that she tried to kill herself._

_I'll visit her but it's not my fault she's there_, she chanted silently.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt that she needed to thank that boy, he had really helped her, she felt freer than she ever had, despite the sadness of the situation.

There was a problem though, she hadn't seen him around since that night, it was quite the mystery.

However, there was one other person that she felt she needed to thank, and she had seen _more_ of him lately than ever, Teddy Lupin.

Just thinking of that name made Mackenzie's brain try to conjure back the image of him shirtless and on the Gryffindor table. _Jeez, I wish I hadn't been so out of it then, I missed the opportunity of a lifetime._

Teddy had completely embarrassed himself in front of everyone, _why would he do that? Why help me?_

Mackenzie felt something surge to life within her, what it was, she couldn't say. Determination maybe? Curiosity? Whatever it was, it propelled her into action.

She ripped her blankets from her body, jumped out of her bed and decided that she would stop feeling sorry for herself and that she would go and thank Teddy.

She hopped over to her trunk, which was at the foot of her bed, and heaved it open, having decided to shove her dad's letter inside it for the time being.

_Holy cow, I need to keep this tidier_, she thought as she gazed disapprovingly at the mess of clothes, textbooks, quills and…_what was that?_

Something had caught her eye as she had squashed the letter down the side of the trunk.

It was a small box. It had pale blue, teddy bear-covered paper wrapping it. _Merlin, I had completely forgotten about that!_

It was the very same box that Teddy had sent her by way of an apology.

She had received it the day she had been attacked; she remembered how Teddy had first sent the glittery rose and how he had also sent her that silver necklace.

_Oops, I guess that's still somewhere in my bag_.

Mackenzie stared intently at the box, should she open it? _It might be good for a laugh_, she considered, _he wouldn't send me anything dangerous, especially if he had been wanting to say sorry._

Again, she wished she had been paying more attention when he had stripped off his shirt this morning. Slightly angry now, she tore off the cute paper quickly and discovered that it had been concealing a simple, pale green box.

Excitement flowed into her as she paused, her hands just about to pull the lid off. She fought with herself for a moment, second guessing the decision but, after talking herself back into it, the lid came off.

Gobsmacked, she stared down into the box and sunk onto the floor, melting on the spot like chocolate in the sun. A bittersweet pain reverberated throughout her body, starting in her chest and spreading outwards, warming her.

As it made itself known in her head, Mackenzie felt new tears spring forth and trail lightly down her cheeks, running past her contrastingly smiling lips.

She chuckled lightly as she examined the little teddy bear closer. It was gorgeous, light brown and soft looking, with friendly button eyes and sweet smile.

The thing that tugged at her heartstrings the most was what it was holding. A petite, bright red heart was attached to the bear's velvety paws, it had words awkwardly hand stitched in a white thread on it. Mackenzie whispered the words, slightly disbelieving,

"I'll be your Teddy Bear, if you want me."

She cuddled close to the toy; _this has to be the sweetest and cheesiest thing in the world! Who knew Teddy Lupin could be so adorable?_

After a moment longer of being completely enchanted by the minute thing, Mackenzie stood up and went to place it on her pillow, however, just as she was about to put it down, she found herself suddenly worried, _what will happen if my dorm mates see it?_

Images flashed into her mind's eye, the faces of Sarah Montague, Melinda Cresswell and Olivia Peasegood, all glaring hatefully at her. She gave a huge shudder before carefully placing her new favourite thing in the draw of the small bedside table.

When she realised that she now had to leave the dormitory and go and find Teddy, Mackenzie felt a grain of nervousness develop.

_Well, I can't leave just yet; I must look horrible from all that crying, _she then set about trying various means to make herself presentable. When that was accomplished, the nerves returned, stronger than before.

_I can't go now either, I…I haven't finished that History essay yet, _she justified. Mackenzie settled herself back on her bed, pulling her school bag towards her and mysteriously discovering a several more essays that needed her immediate attention.

* * *

_Holy cow! I just wasted…spent, 4 and a half hours on homework! No wonder I'm starving!_

She flopped back against her pillow, mentally exhausted and feeling like she was dying of hunger.

She subjected herself to the uncomfortable feeling of stretching out her limbs that had been more or less in the same position for the past few hours.

"Ahg," she complained as she stumbled into an upright position, partially leaning on her bed for support against the wave of dizziness that had tried to overtake her.

_Right, no getting out of it this time, Mackenzie, you're going to find Teddy._

She stretched once more and then headed to the door, hearing her stomach growl loudly just as she pulled it open. _Um, well, maybe I'll go to the kitchens first._

* * *

She exited the kitchens, feeling much better than when she had entered it.

"Mackenzie!" someone exclaimed happily as she rounded the corner.

"Izzy! Layla!" she responded in kind, smiling at the sight of her friends.

They approached her, unsure what to make of her current mood, shouldn't she be still upset? While they were glad she wasn't, they were still confused about it and it showed in their expressions.

"My mother," Mackenzie began her explanation, "tried to kill herself, I'll go and visit her this weekend but, what she did, it's not my fault."

They had identical looks of shock frozen on their faces for a moment. Isabel was the first to move beyond that reaction, she stepped closer and enveloped her best friend in a tight hug,

"Of course it's not your fault, Mac," she said, comfortingly, "if she tries to blame you, then you will come and live with me."

Mackenzie noticed her friend's use of 'will' rather than 'can'; she felt a rush of affection towards the black-haired girl.

"Hey!" Layla protested, "Let me in the hug! I care about her too!"

* * *

Mackenzie had let herself be distracted by the two girls, they had dragged her up to the common room where no-one seemed to notice that there was a Hufflepuff in their midst.

The three friends were in an informal art competition, they wanted to see who could draw the best Hippogriff. Mackenzie had given up a few minutes ago after being offended, her depiction having been called a 'chicken/goat hybrid'.

As she leaned back in her seat, she gave a hearty effort into not letting herself feel guilty for being happy when her mother was in hospital for _attempted suicide_.

"Fine!" Isabel declared, "You, Layla Birch, are much better at drawing Hippogriffs than I am."

The girl with the copper-coloured hair jumped up and did a rather energetic victory dance which involved arm waving and spinning on the spot. Needless to say, she gathered some odd looks from the others in the room.

Mackenzie was still laughing at her friend when she noticed the portrait hole open.

Sarah shuffled in with her head down but, even from across the room, Mackenzie could see the how the girl's make-up had smudged and been ruined by what could only be a flood of tears.

Sympathy welled up and animated Mackenzie, she found herself walking towards the obviously defeated girl,

"Sarah?" she asked, quietly, "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

The tear-stained face lifted, horror and panic was carved into her features. Her mouth opened once, like she wanted to say something but couldn't seem to get the words to make themselves heard.

"Sarah?" Mackenzie prompted, kindly.

A strange choking sound came from the frightened girl before she swiftly turned and ran back out of the common room.

_What was that about?_

* * *

For two more hours, Mackenzie let her friends keep her from what she should be doing, finding Teddy.

"Oh Merlin, Mackenzie!" Isabel cried suddenly, "Don't you have to do some Prefect stuff now?"

It was as if she had a bucket of icy water thrown into her face,

"Crap! You're right, I have rounds to do! I'd better get going."

She jumped up from her seat and as she ran out of the common room, she called back to Izzy,

"Thanks for reminding me, I owe you big time!"

* * *

She was patrolling the fifth floor corridor when she heard raised voices. Apprehension climbed on her shoulders and refused to be thrown off. Mackenzie peered sneakily around the corner and was surprised at what she saw.

Teddy was a few metres away and further behind him was Toby, Darren and Chris.

Teddy was spinning back towards her, about to come around the corner. She quickly shrunk back, only to find that he never turned it. She snuck another look around and saw Darren and Chris running after Teddy.

"Quick!" she heard Toby order, "Grab him!"

_Grab him! Grab him! Grab him!_ Those two words echoed through her mind painfully, changing slightly to become, _Grab _her_!_

Flashes of colour swirled within her mind, no, not just any colour, _Pink_. The fragment of a memory stirred, not much, but enough for her to know…

She should feel anger, she should _hate_ Sarah, but Mackenzie found she couldn't, not when she had the image of the girl's tear-streaked and panicked face, burnt into the backs of her eyelids. Mackenzie still had no idea why Sarah had been so upset.

Abruptly, she remembered that Teddy could be in trouble and so she stuck her head a little bit into the other corridor and saw, to her horror, that Darren and Chris had him against the wall.

Toby was standing, with his arms crossed, in front of Teddy and looked to be studying him intently.

She could hear Teddy's familiar tone but she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, he looked to be very annoyed though, rather than scared.

Toby spoke up then, his voice growing louder with his agitation,

"Do I? I feel like I don't really know you anymore, man, you've been weird. Then there's the mouse thing-"

"Wait," Chris was amused as he interrupted, "Was the mouse thing real? Are you really afraid of them?"

_What? Teddy…afraid of mice? What's going on?_ She was infinitely curious as she leaned a bit further around, trying to see what Teddy's reaction would be. She noticed as Toby leaned closer to Teddy, examining him before demanding answers,

"It is real? You never told me! Good Godric, Teddy, we're best friends! You could have said something!"

"Because, _best friend_, you're the reason I _have_ a phobia!" Teddy said, with a venom in his voice that she had never heard of him before.

Toby became unresponsive at that point, obviously trying to remember what he had done. Teddy seemed to have had enough of being stuck against the wall and pulled himself free.

_Crap! He's coming over here!_ She hurriedly flattened herself to the side of the corridor and debated about whether or not she wanted to be seen by him.

He sprinted past her, unseeing; _Well I guess that decides it then._

Mackenzie suddenly remembered that she had been meaning to talk to him all day; she couldn't let the opportunity pass now, even if he might yell at her for bothering him and no matter the fact that she should still be patrolling.

It was decided, she ran after him.

* * *

_Oh, no! I lost him! Why does he have to run so fast?_ Panic was starting to boil up inside as she jogged along and could see no trace of him, _Wait, what was that?_

She could have sworn she saw something, a flash of bright blue disappearing around the corner; she chased after it and had to come to a skidding stop after less than a minute.

She had to give herself a moment to adjust to the completely strange scene before her, there was a burly fifth year pulling a really stupid face and making a rather irritating noise. _Oh, he's trying to be a mouse,_ she gathered, _he's not very good…_

He was taunting Teddy.

An unexpected feeling of rage overcame her, sending her jumping in between the two boys, she found herself drawing her wand and saying the tongue-tying spell's incantation before she even knew she had moved.

The fifth year could only gape stupidly at her and while he did so, she struggled to think of something to say.

"Mackenzie?" Teddy asked, sounding completely befuddled by her sudden appearance.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to be brave, she turned around to face him,

"Hey, Teddy. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

She was abruptly aware of how much taller he was than her, of how different he was to her and of how her heart was fluttering madly in her chest like a trapped bird. _I'm such an idiot! Why would he want walk with me? I'm-_

"I'd love to."

_What?_

"Really?" she had to be hearing things.

Teddy stared down at her, amusement tinging his expression and voice, "Yes, really."

She had to take another deep breath and look away from him before speaking again,

"That's great; you can accompany me on my patrol."

He gave her a little bow, "It would be my honour, Miss Millark," he said, grandly.

A wave of heat swept through her and she knew she must be blushing. A strange giggly squeak came from somewhere in her throat, the heat in her face intensified. _Oh man, Mackenzie, what the hell was that noise? _

Thankfully, Teddy didn't acknowledge her awkwardness and instead gestured for them to continue down the corridor. After a few moments of an _almost_ comfortable silence, he spoke,

"If you don't mind me asking, what upset you so much this morning?"

The words sprang to mind again, bringing with them her earlier sense of sadness and guilt,_ 'Your mother attempted suicide'. _ She had to clear her throat before answering him; he should know the reason after he saved her this morning,

"It was news about my mother."

Beside her, Teddy tensed; she didn't notice though as she was too busy trying to get the painful words out.

"She tried to kill herself-"

To her surprise, Teddy interrupted her,

"It's not your fault," he stated, reaching out and grabbing her arm, forcing her to look up into his deep blue eyes.

Shock was her first reaction, "What? What makes you say something like that?"

Teddy surprised her again, the pink stain of embarrassment crept up on him and coloured his face.

"Uh I-I j-just…" he stuttered, "y-you seem like the type to b-blame yourself."

She studied him for a moment, _how would he know?_ She shrugged it off,

"You're right, I did blame myself for a while, but then I remembered something someone told me…oh! I've been meaning to talk to you all day."

His bright eyes widened and his hair became a lighter shade, it was his turn to be surprised obviously, "Me? Why?"

Realising that they were still standing in the middle of the corridor, Mackenzie started walking again, assuming that Teddy would follow. He kept in step with her, looking at her sideways, still waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's about what you did at breakfast this morning…I wanted to thank you for causing a distraction for me, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't…so,"

She turned her green gaze on him, "Thank you, Teddy Lupin, you saved me."

He sucked in a breath and she waited for him to release it… he didn't, he seemed to be having some trouble breathing for some reason.

"Teddy? You alright?" she inquired, becoming increasingly more concerned for him.

His ability to breathe came back to him then, much to her relief, he responded to her,

"Yeah, I'm…fine and you're very welcome, I'm just glad I could help you."

She could have sworn she heard him add 'this time' quietly, but as she couldn't be sure, she decided to ignore it. He suddenly turned a cheeky grin in her direction, _oh, wow._

"I guess we're even now," he said, "I saved you and you saved me."

They turned around yet another corner as she replied to him,

"You can't be talking about that weirdo from just before, that doesn't count, you could have _easily_ handled him."

He shrugged, "I count it, but if you don't, you can always save me from something else."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow but didn't look over at him, "Really? From what?"

His demeanour began to reflect his inner confusion and anger,

"It seems," he said through gritted teeth, "that I no longer have a best friend."

"You're not going to forgive Toby?" she asked, curious.

Teddy frowned, "How do you know about me and Toby?"

She was sheepish as she replied, "I kinda saw you and the others earlier, when I was patrolling the fifth floor."

She hoped he wouldn't guess that she had then followed him.

"Oh," he said quietly, "Well, maybe I'll forgive him if he apologises, but seeing as he doesn't remember what he did, I don't think we'll be friends for a while. Even if he did remember, he probably wouldn't think it's very important anyway."

From the way he spoke, the way he was standing and the way he refused to look at her, Mackenzie could see just how upset with the whole situation he was. She needed to try cheer him up, it would be the least she could do,

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" she asked, as seriously as she could.

_Ha! There's a smile!_ She thought triumphantly, she watched as he regained his usual good posture and as he turned to stare over at her, it suddenly dawned on her that she was chatting with Teddy Lupin!

That fluttering and frantic little bird in her chest made a quick return; she was trying her hardest to keep herself from blushing.

Teddy moved around and stopped in front of her, causing her to wonder if she was going to die of heart failure.

"Mackenzie?" he questioned, somewhat hesitantly.

"Y-yes?" she reacted, inwardly wincing at her stumbling over a simple word.

"I know you already have a best friend, but I was wondering if you would want to be my friend? No, it's not just because I'll have no-one else to sit with at lunch or in class and I wouldn't stop being your friend even if I did forgive Toby, I just want-"

"Of course," she interrupted his rambling, "I would be lucky to have you… as a friend," she quickly added, hoping he didn't catch her slip up, she didn't want him to think she wanted him as anything other than a friend, or did she?

"So," he clarified, jolting her out of her confused thoughts, "we're friends now?"

Adrenaline rushed through her as she nodded, "Friends," she confirmed.

Teddy jerked slightly in a way that Mackenzie thought could have been the beginnings of a happy dance, he seemed to catch himself quickly though, shooting her a look as if to make sure she hadn't seen him do it.

Like any good friend, Mackenzie pretended she hadn't and instead concentrated on keeping a straight face.

"You can sit with Isabel, Layla and I during meal times and in class, if you want," she suggested.

"Really? That'd be great," Teddy said in an overly casual way, as if he wanted to act like it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Yeah," she responded, equally as casual, "That's what friends are for, you look after me and I'll look after you. Hmm, that reminds me…" she trailed off, an unmistakable cringe pulling at her features.

"What is it?" he asked, suspicion lacing his words.

"Oh, uh, you don't like Tony Hilliard, do you?"

He pulled a face and she took it to be his answer.

"Well, I told him that I'd be his friend too, but I'm not going to choose one of you over the other, I can be friends with both of you, right?" she was feeling a little desperate and hoped she would get an answer she would like.

Teddy let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his vibrant hair, obviously conflicted.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he grumbled, "We wouldn't have to hang out with him all the time though, would we?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes and she had to agree, "Not all the time."

Teddy gave her a brilliant smile, happy to have convinced her so easily.

They then continued the rest of the patrol in peace.

**AN: So, what'd ya think? Favourite bit? Any comments?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **

**Honestly, it is true what they say about reviews keeping the writing going ;) Also, if you havent yet, please take a look at my other fic, ****_If This Was A Fan Fiction_**** ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN; FINALLY, jeepers this took soooo long! And its a big chapter, because i love you guys :D**

**By the way, this fic is at 4464 views! Im amazed :D Also i cant believe it has 72 reviews! I'm sure i was only ****_just_**** asking if we could get to 50, i guess...next stop is 100! ;)**

Teddy was awake early the next morning, a rare occurrence for sure. Even as he was quietly creeping around his dorm, preparing for the day, he was nearly bursting with joy. He was finding it hard to contain his good mood _and_ to maintain the need for silence.

He had gone to bed late the previous night, to ensure that he would not have to deal with Toby or any of his other dorm mates and now he was sneaking out again to avoid them.

Teddy nearly gave an uncharacteristic squeal of happiness when the thought that had swirled around in his head all night, came back to him once more, _Mackenzie Millark is my friend!_

As it was, he had a stupid, goofy grin on his face as he adjusted his tie, picked up his bag and headed over to the exit of the room.

He regarded the door with suspicion for a moment, trying to remember if it made a lot of noise upon opening or not.

Teddy carefully eased the door open, sighing in relief when he didn't hear a sound of protest from the wooden obstacle. He continued on his way, striding confidently down the stone steps that would lead into the common room.

Hushed voices. _Hey, they said my name!_

Deciding to investigate, Teddy moved down the steps with more stealth and then plastered himself against the wall. He took a deep breath and then peered a little around the corner, all the while straining his ears, desperate to hear who was talking about him and what they were saying.

"-I just thought I'd warn you, that's all," a familiar voice said quietly.

Teddy leaned further around and confirmed whom he thought had spoken, it was Mackenzie.

"He has definitely been a bit different this year…why though? And how did you two even become friends?" Isabel questioned.

The two girls were standing behind the couch and he could only see their profiles in the limited light of the room. Isabel, from what he could determine, was standing with her arms folded across her chest, her demeanour full of confusion and a hint of suspicion.

Mackenzie was as fidgety as Teddy felt as she explained,

"Well I just went to go and thank him for helping me yesterday and then we were talking and he mentioned that he was fighting with Toby and that he needed a friend, so I…offered for us to be there for him."

The black-haired girl sighed loudly,

"Mackenzie, you know you just can't go around making friends for people like that, what if I _hadn't_ wanted to befriend Teddy? What would you have done then?"

_Yeah, Mackenzie, what _would_ you have done? _Teddy was insanely curious_._

"I would have tried my hardest to keep everyone happy; I would have still been a friend to both of you."

_That would be very hard…please, Isabel, don't make things too difficult for her._

There was a moment of quiet before Mackenzie continued,

"So you'll be nice to him? Let him hang out with us? Please?"

_Please, Isabel?_

Another loud sigh from the black-haired girl,

"For you, Mackenzie, not for him, not yet, he needs to prove himself to me and show that he really _isn't_ the same guy that used to charm our quills in to writing his name all over our essays."

_I was only trying to get your attention! _

They were laughing then and Teddy decided that he needed to make his presence known, lest they start remembering some of the other things he'd done over the years.

He straightened himself up and then jumped down the remaining few steps, causing the two girls to flinch. He only just prevented the smirk that tried to grace his features at the sight of their guilty faces.

"Hello, there," he grinned, "_friends_." He placed a subtle weight on the last word, enough for Mackenzie and Isabel to wonder if he had heard any of their conversation.

The girls exchanged shamefaced looks as they mumbled, "Hi, Teddy."

He sauntered over to them, making sure to give Isabel a friendly smile in the hopes that she would be more receptive to him.

"Shall we go to breakfast now?" he asked, feeling generous enough to not ask them why they had been having a hushed and slightly suspicious conversation in the common room.

Mackenzie and Isabel looked relieved at his question and nodded. Teddy gestured grandly for them to lead the way out into the corridor.

They raised their eyebrows in a 'why are you being so nice and should I be worried that you're planning something?' sort of way.

As the three walked along Teddy had, unknowingly, begun to whistle and only realised the fact when Isabel questioned,

"Teddy, why're you whistling?"

Mackenzie added on, "And what song was it meant to be?"

"Uh," he fumbled and then thought for a moment, "Hey, are you insulting my abilities? And here I was thinking you two were really nice…"

He shook his head, pretending to be hurt and immediately Mackenzie and Isabel blurted apologies and told him that he was the best whistler they had ever heard.

Teddy then beamed at them, "I whistle when I'm in a really good mood and honestly, I know that I can't carry I tune to save my life."

"Why are you in such a good mood then?" Isabel was curious.

He answered cheerfully and even winked at them, "Because I've made friends with two beautiful and lovely ladies, of course."

Amusement welled up in him as he watched them both blush and splutter.

They seemed to regain themselves by the time they all descended the marble staircase and met with the bundle of energy that was Layla Birch.

Teddy almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the Hufflepuff's face at the sight of her two best friends on either side of him.

Layla recovered quickly however and smiled at Teddy as the three approached.

"What's going on here?" she asked, curiosity lacing her words.

Mackenzie spoke up, staring right into the girl's green eyes in order to get across her meaning more effectively,

"Teddy is our friend now."

He knew that Mackenzie was really meant something along the lines of 'You _will_ be nice to Teddy and accept that he is going to be hanging out with us'.

He had no idea that Mac could be so forceful and protective, it was a nice surprise.

Layla just shrugged, "Okey dokey, I'm cool with that."

The small group then headed into the Great Hall and as they neared the Gryffindor table, Layla declared loudly,

"I'm gonna sit next to Teddy!"

She then grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the table. Mackenzie then sat on his other side, much to his delight and Isabel sat on Layla's other side.

They enjoyed a delicious breakfast in a comfortable silence that was only occasionally broken by questions such as, 'Did you finish that History of Magic essay?' or 'Can I copy your potions answers?'

Teddy was surprised at how easy it was to sit with the girls, of course, he still had the butterflies he always got when around Mackenzie and he still had to try and control everything he said, for fear of blurting out anything embarrassing.

It was fortunate that he, Layla, Isabel and Mackenzie had finished eating by the time that Toby, Darren, Chris and David entered the Hall. The girls tried to act as a shield between him and the guys as they passed each other.

When they were almost at the doorway, one bold and stupid fourth year yelled out to Teddy as he passed,

"Watch out for all the scary mice, Teddy!"

"Hey, kid," Teddy glared at the boy, "Do you want me to give _you_ a phobia?"

Isabel spoke up then while also giving the younger student a wicked smile, "I'll help."

"Count me in," Mackenzie glowered as well.

"Me too," Layla added in an uncharacteristic growl.

The now ashen faced fourth year, sunk back down into his seat.

* * *

Realising that they all still had about an hour until class started, Teddy, Isabel, Layla and Mackenzie decided to head back up to the common room.

Once there, Layla claimed that they needed to have another round of the Hippogriff drawing contest. Isabel and Mackenzie believed that Layla just wanted to shamelessly beat Teddy and laud over them with her superior artistic ability.

They were sitting at one of the bigger tables; their faces were carved into expressions of determination while their quills hovered over their parchment, poised to begin their sketches at the count of three.

"One, two…three!" said Layla in an excited voice that was much too loud for the space they were in. She flipped over the ten minute timer and launched herself and the other participants into action.

* * *

"Stop! Time's up," the Hufflepuff announced.

Teddy, Mackenzie and Isabel leaned back in their chairs and immediately began to survey each other's works.

Teddy couldn't help but snigger,

"What is _that_, Mackenzie? A chicken/goat hybrid?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I doubt you did any bett-"

Her sentence died as she stared at his drawing. Teddy felt a smirk twinge his lips upwards as Layla and Isabel leaned over to see what had caused Mackenzie's reaction.

"No way!" Layla was in denial, "You're meant to suck at drawing, Teddy! _I'm_ supposed to win!"

In her indignation, the girl had jumped up. Teddy stood also and moved around the table so he was in front of her.

"Layla," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her emerald eyes, "You'll _never_ win against me; I'm the best at everything."

Her jaw dropped and she was frozen for a moment before she smacked his arm,

"Teddy!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "It's alright, Layla Birch, I'll still let you hang out with me, even though you're inferior."

Her shriek of outrage was drowned out by the loud laughter of her friends as they fell out of their chairs and rolled on the floor in near hysterics.

* * *

Teddy noted happily as he, Mackenzie and Isabel were walking towards History of Magic after saying goodbye to Layla, that Mackenzie was still grinning from earlier.

He almost started whistling as they entered the room and headed to the seats on the far side, however, he stumbled slightly instead as his eyes registered the fact that Toby Isaacs was already seated.

_I can't sit next to _him_!_ Teddy thought desperately. Feeling panic grow, he glanced about and found himself staring into the light green of Mackenzie's eyes.

A look of understanding crossed her features and she turned to Isabel,

"Izzy? Would you mind sitting next to Toby? I want to sit by Teddy."

Relief spread through him as he watched Isabel nod.

_Wait, I get to sit next to Mackenzie? _

A different kind of panic kicked his heart.

The three of them sat down, Isabel behind them and beside Toby, whom, Teddy noticed, looked suitably flustered to find himself close to the black-haired girl.

Teddy had never paid so much attention in History of Magic before in his life, granted, he wasn't _actually_ paying attention to Professor Binns or thinking about anything related to the subject, but still, he felt like he had accomplished something.

While the Professor droned on, Teddy focused his all of his being on not freaking out and not being a creep.

Mackenzie, he observed subtly, was not writing as much as she usually would, she keep halting in her writing and glancing over at him, at which point he would quickly look away and hope that she hadn't seen him staring.

Several times, Teddy thought that she was going to say something to him, she never did though and the urge to know what was going on in her head was making him fidget.

He was tapping his fingers on his desk when she whispered in annoyance,

"Do you mind? You're being very distracting and I'm trying to concentrate."

_Ha! So I only get her attention when I'm not trying? What's up with that?_

"Sorry," he apologised, trying to stop his agitated movements.

Teddy deliberately kept himself perfectly motionless, and yet, Mackenzie _still_ made faint noises that indicated her irritation and she _still_ repeatedly glanced over at him.

He leaned towards her bent over head and whispered close to her ear,

"What's wrong?"

She shivered and then froze for a moment. She then turned slightly and looked up at him through her dark fringe.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied quietly, "I'm fine."

"If you say so," he said sceptically.

Teddy then tried to make a list of things that could be bothering her; he wondered why her mood had changed when before she had been so happy.

It was as he was debating whether or not _he_ was the problem, that he tuned into the voice of his former best friend,

"So, uh…Isabel…um…," stumbled Toby.

_Very smooth, Toby, very smooth_, Teddy inwardly laughed at the other boy's awkwardness.

Toby tried several times to start a conversation with the girl beside him but the thing was, he kept _starting_ and never ended up actually _finishing_ a sentence.

_I'm so glad I'm not like that around Mackenzie._

The bell rang then, and there was a flurry of movement from the students, some of them rubbing the sleep from their eyes and some of them quickly stashing away the special pens they had been using to draw moustaches on a few of the slumbering students.

Once he was all packed up and on the move to his next class, Teddy felt the weight of disappointment fill his chest.

_Agh, Potions with Ravenclaw, Potions with that annoying git Tony Hilliard_,_ he'd better not ask Mackenzie out again._

"Come on, Teddy," Isabel motioned, apparently he wasn't moving fast enough.

He walked between Mackenzie and Isabel and experienced great satisfaction when Toby stomped past them. Teddy was sure that he heard the boy mumbling something about being 'an incoherent, blabbering idiot'.

Teddy glanced sideways at the blue-eyed girl beside him,

"Isabel, what do you think about Toby?"

Mackenzie smacked him on the arm, clear in her admonishment that he shouldn't be asking her friend such things, he, for one of the few times in his life, ignored her.

"Izzy?" he prompted, using her nickname in order to make the girl feel more comfortable.

She was frowning in thought and Teddy could _just_ see the faint pink tinge in her cheeks.

"I-I'm not answering anything, I-I have no opinion about Toby," Isabel tried to be strong in her reply but failed rather miserably.

Teddy looked straight ahead and struggled to keep a smug look from claiming his features and, like Isabel, he failed miserably.

The expression fell from his face soon after though, as he noticed that they were now at the door of their Potions classroom.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, "I don't want to go to class."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and gestured for Isabel to help her push him through the doorway.

Teddy nearly growled when he saw that Tony Hilliard was already at the workstation and that the irritating Ravenclaw's face lit up at the sight of Mackenzie.

_No! You're not allowed to look at her like that!_

Teddy forced his feet to move him to the table behind Hilliard and Mackenzie.

_This is going to be a painful lesson…_

* * *

It had been awful, he had been forced to listen to Hilliard's conversation with Mackenzie, and he had hated the way the Ravenclaw had kept slipping compliments in.

Teddy knew that Mackenzie deserved the praise, but he didn't like the constant greasing, it made the comments seem fake somehow.

Now, he and Isabel were a few steps behind Mackenzie and Hilliard and on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. It was clear to him that the annoying prat was going to be sitting with them this time.

He was right, Hilliard was making himself comfortable at the Gryffindor table as well as making Teddy want to punch something.

To him, the worst thing Hilliard did was sit next to Mackenzie and use Isabel to prevent him from being close to her by having Izzy sit on Mackenzie's other side.

Teddy ended up being stuck between Layla and Olivia Peasegood, he didn't mind Layla, in fact he had developed a soft spot for the girl, but he _did_ mind Olivia, Olivia and her wandering hands…

* * *

The group of them, Teddy, Mackenzie, Isabel, Layla and Hilliard, had a study period so, naturally, they were having an Exploding Snap tournament.

Teddy knew that Mackenzie wasn't trying to ignore him on purpose; he could tell by the way she would occasionally smile at him and share an amused look with him over something stupid Hilliard said or something outrageous that Layla did.

As it was in that moment, Mackenzie was absorbed in her game with the Ravenclaw and Teddy, who had never won a game of Exploding Snap in his life, was 'letting' Layla win.

A bell sounded and they all heaved themselves off the floor of the empty classroom and ambled out into the corridor, saying temporary farewells as they split away from each other.

_Huh, it'll be my first class today without Mackenzie_, Teddy realised as he waved goodbye and continued along the passageway.

His feet carried him outside and to his Care of Magical Creatures class in which he spent the whole time staring blankly into space and being completely unaware of David Warrickson's concerned gaze.

* * *

The next few days passed in a similar manner, Teddy would have fun and adore the time he spent with Mackenzie, Layla and Isabel and then despise the time he was forced to co-exist with the girls _and_ Hilliard.

Then there were the awkward encounters with Toby and the fact that Teddy was still going to bed late and awakening early to avoid Toby and his other dorm mates.

He was happy that he wasn't being teased so much anymore, it probably had something to do with the way that anytime he was teased about his mice phobia; one of the girls would defend him ferociously.

One of the best moments for Teddy, was the time when Hilliard had made unfriendly comment to him about musophobia, Mackenzie had snapped at Hilliard, telling him to shut up or leave and then she had grabbed Teddy and dragged him down to the kitchens where they had then acquired cups of hot chocolate and shared a comfortable silence.

It had been the most delicious hot chocolate that he had ever had.

* * *

It was Thursday night and he, the girls and Hilliard were in the classroom that they had claimed for their own.

Teddy was sitting on a desk and reading through Mackenzie's essay, well, not so much as reading it as admiring her handwriting.

Layla was sitting on the floor beside Hilliard and they were quizzing each other on Astronomy while Isabel was furiously writing her History of Magic essay from some of Mackenzie's notes.

Mackenzie stretched her arms and, because she was seated next to Teddy on the desk, her right arm connected with his cheek.

He jolted as the pain registered and he quickly cupped his face, "Ow!"

Mackenzie's arms flew back to her sides as she went pale, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh, Merlin!" she slid off the table and moved to stand in front of him, "I'm so sorry, Teddy!"

His cheek was throbbing but he felt it was worth being hit, as Mackenzie was observing him with concern plainly on her face, not to mention the fact that she was standing _very_ close.

Isabel, still absorbed in her writing, was oblivious to the happenings and Layla was watching with amusement while Hilliard was frowning as he noticed Mackenzie with Teddy.

"Let me look," Mackenzie gently tried to pry Teddy's hand away.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he assured her.

Nevertheless, he let Mackenzie move his hand and winced at the sharp, shocked gasp she gave as she took in the sight of the large, bright red mark marring his skin.

"Teddy! You poor thing! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you!" she rushed, lightly grabbing his face between her hands.

She turned his head this way and that, examining the damage she had caused.

Teddy was no longer concerned by the injury, but with keeping himself calm; he could not let her know how he was feeling in that moment, how she was affecting him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, worriedly, leaning even closer to him.

_Well_, something_ sure does…No! Don't think about it. Be calm, be calm, be calm._

Sirens, drums and alarm bells were sounding in his head, beating about his skull like a discordant orchestra, conflicting and confusing him.

His world narrowed and all he could see was her, it was like some epic cliché and he didn't care at all.

"Teddy?" Mackenzie questioned before growing panicked and turning her head to the others, "Oh no! I gave him brain damage!"

Layla chuckled, shaking her head at Mackenzie's worry while Hilliard seemed to hope that Teddy had been dealt a serious injury, the Ravenclaw's scowl was growing by the second.

Mackenzie looked back to Teddy and, much to his surprise, stroked his cheek softly.

He was sure that his eyes must have been as big as Quaffles at that point, he was in shock.

_Did she just do that? Am I dreaming? Maybe she hit me harder than I thought…_

"Hey, Teddy," Hilliard said, shaking him from his thoughts and causing Mackenzie to stumble backwards and return to her spot on the desk.

"What?" Teddy demanded, irritated by the fact that Mackenzie was on longer as close as she had been.

Hilliard smirked and it was then that Teddy realised that the guy had only spoken up in order to get Mackenzie away from him.

"Are you going to try for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year? The trials are tomorrow, did you know?" the light brown-haired boy asked, obviously figuring that he needed to act as if he had always intended to converse with him.

_What! Since when!?_

This was news to Teddy, he hadn't even heard anything about any trials, but, he supposed, that would happen when he never checked the notice boards and spent all of his time with girls who weren't obsessed with the sport.

Instead of betraying his ignorance, Teddy answered with a confident,

"Of course I knew about the trials. I'm going to go for Keeper, like always."

He stood up, ignored the knowing look on the other guy's face, and packed up his belongings, handing Mackenzie's essay back to her and saying,

"Uh, look, I have to go…you know, hospital wing," he pointed at his now swollen face.

Mackenzie jumped up, "Do you want me to go with you? I promise I won't hit you again."

Teddy was conflicted; he didn't want to leave Mackenzie with Hilliard but he needed to go see Madame Pomfrey and he really needed find out more about the Quidditch trials. He rubbed his blue hair in thought before deciding,

"No, I'll be fine; you stay here and get some more work done."

* * *

He left the hospital wing with his face back to its normal, super attractive state and headed back to where the classroom where his friends were.

When he was on the right corridor and determinedly striding towards the correct door, Teddy heard someone calling out to him.

He faltered at the sound of his old best friend's voice and came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

He didn't turn around, instead he waited for Toby to walk around and stand in front of him.

"Teddy," the boy said, solemnly, "I have to apologise to you, mate."

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest, subconsciously creating a barrier between them. He raised an eyebrow.

Toby took a deep breath and started, "I'm sorry, I've remembered what I did and I can't believe that I was such a little shit and I also can't believe that you actually stayed my friend for all those years."

By the way that Toby finished and looked expectantly at him, Teddy knew that Toby thought that his apology was enough. With that in mind, Teddy kept his expression impassive, knowing that he was making the other boy uncomfortable.

"Uh," Toby floundered for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he needed to keep going,

"I, uh, don't deserve a friend like you?"

Teddy nodded for Toby to continue.

"Um, you can punch me in the face if you want to?"

Teddy nodded again.

"I'll never mention the 'm' word again?"

Seeing that he was making no impact on the blue-haired boy, Toby dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Teddy, please forgive me for being an idiot! I was stupid and I don't even care that I sound like a girl right now but, I will never forgive myself for hurting you and I will completely understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Teddy took in the defeated form before him,

"Toby," he began, "you used Sticking Charms to stick live mice to my body when I was asleep, it took Madame Pomfrey five hours to get them off! I spent those hours having those disgusting _things_ wriggling on me and scratching me…do you know what that was like? It bloody well sucked, but you know what sucks more? The fact that you didn't even remember sticking them to me, I mean seriously, how do you not remember?"

Toby was pale, nearly trembling, "I…I honestly don't know, Teddy, I must have been so self-obsessed to not have seen the problem I caused but…if you want, you can get someone to stick mice to _me_, I'm sure your new friends would be more than willing to do it."

An unwilling chuckle escaped Teddy, he was certain that Mackenzie, Isabel and Layla would indeed want to extract revenge on Toby for him.

He let his arms fall to his sides again and relaxed his stance.

"Come on, Toby, let's go and annoy Hilliard."

The brightest grin lit the boy's face as he jumped up. The two then started off down the corridor again and it was as if they had never been separated.

* * *

It was a brisk, Friday afternoon. A chill breeze whispered around Teddy as he made his way to the Quidditch pitch for trials.

One of the first things he noticed was all of the people from other houses that were gathered there. While the Gryffindor captain, Austin Deavers, went about telling all of the extras to leave, Teddy grew curious as to why one particular girl was there.

She was a very pretty Ravenclaw and did not look at all like the type to play Quidditch, so what brought her here?

_Oh, man, she's looking at me._

The girl winked and smiled at him before gliding back off towards the castle.

_What was that about?_

* * *

Teddy had somehow forgotten how exhausting Quidditch trials were.

He was still slowly pulling on his clean change of clothes in one of the shower stalls, when he heard some unfamiliar voices float over to him.

"Yeah," said one whiney voice, "that Tony Hilliard is one lucky guy, not having to do trials and still getting on the team."

A much younger voice complained, "What? How did he manage that?"

Somebody scoffed, "Where've you been, Mikey? The captain is Tony's best friend."

"That's not fair!" Mikey cried.

_Damn right it's not. _Teddy was surprised the Ravenclaw captain would play favourites like that, surely the guy would realise the affect it would have on the other team members.

"You know what else isn't fair?" another voice said, darkly.

Teddy halted in his actions, leaning closer to the door.

"The fact that he's going to ask out Mackenzie Millark, _that's_ one of the reasons that he skipped the trials, so he could ask her out."

Teddy felt his blood freeze in his veins.

"What?" Mikey asked, "Tim, who's Mackenzie Millark?"

Tim grumbled, "She's the sixth year Gryffindor prefect and recently people have been noticing her. She's really hot and everyone's been wondering where the hell she's been hiding this whole time."

Mikey was sceptic, "Really? No-one noticed her until now?"

_I did._

"Well," continued Tim, "she used to be real quiet, you know? But now…she's a different person, not to mention the fact that she's friends with Teddy Lupin, that guy's middle name is 'attention-seeker'."

"It's Remus, actually," Teddy stated, unlocking and pushing open the stall door.

Normally he would have been amused at the way the gaggle of Ravenclaws jumped at his sudden appearance, but he found no humour within himself at that moment and so his face remained expressionless.

"Now," he said, looking them each in the eyes, "Tony Hilliard is going to ask out Mackenzie Millark, when and where?"

Tim, the tall and skinny black-haired guy answered nervously, "Um, I think I heard that he was going to ask her at seven o'clock tonight, on the fourth floor I think…maybe by that landscape painting?"

Teddy nodded in understanding, hurriedly shoving things into his bag and starting off to the castle.

Sudden panic flowed through him, he looked down at his watch and noted with horror that it was half past six already, he might not make it to Mackenzie in time, he was too far away.

Teddy sprinted as if a Hungarian Horntail was chasing after him.

* * *

Finally, he was on the fourth floor.

_How many times have I done this now? How many times do I have to rush around the castle to get to her? Maybe I should just never leave her side…_

He forced his tired body to keep moving at a jog for a bit longer.

He heard the voice of Tony Hilliard before he saw him.

"Mackenzie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to on a date with me? Like…_not_ as friends."

_No, no, no, this can't be happening!_

An evil little voice within, his doubts, whispered poisonous words to him, _She's going to say yes, she only sees you as a friend, you don't stand a chance against _him_, don't ruin her chance to be with the perfect guy, she doesn't want you, leave her alone._

An iron fist clenched around Teddy's heart as he stood there in the corridor, Hilliard's back was to him and he had a clear view of Mackenzie's angelic face.

A painful lump rose in his throat, she was considering Hilliard! She was going to say yes!

He could stand the torment no longer. Teddy spun on his heel and ran off down the corridor.

As he hurtled down the passageways, his hurt twisted into anger.

_Why would she say yes to that Ravenclaw scum?_ He slowed his pace and joined in with a crowd of students making their way through a well-used corridor.

_Why do I have to hurt so much? Why can't I let this go, let _her_ go? _

He scowled and decided he didn't want to be moving anymore, so he stomped over to a wall and leaned against it.

_Can't I ever be happy?_

Someone sidled up next to him, he turned his head and realised it was the same girl from earlier on the Quidditch pitch, the one who had winked at him.

She was blonde with dark blue eyes, extremely pretty and again, she was smiling at him, apparently unperturbed by his dark expression.

"Need some cheering up?" she asked, her tone loaded with suggestion as she slipped her hand into his.

"Hell yeah," he confirmed.

Teddy allowed her to use their connected hands to drag him along the corridor and towards the nearest broom closet.

**AN: This was one of my favourite chapters, i loved it when Mac hit Teddy, im a sad person like that i guess, haha :D So, what are you thinking? Do you hate me?**

**Also, a big thanks to those lovelies who went and read my other fic, you're superspecialawesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: BEWARE- this is a big flippin chapter...sorry :P**

**I've spent ages writing this chapter, i'd really appreciate getting heaps of reviews, reading them will be what gets me through work tomorrow ;)**

**I super duper love the people who have reviewed most chapters, keep up the happy work ;)**

Mackenzie was lying in her warm and extremely comfortable bed. It was very early on Monday morning and despite the fact that she had barely slept during the night, Mackenzie was energised and eager to start her day, she wasn't eager, however, to get out of her bed.

Her mind was boggled; she just couldn't comprehend the foreign idea that she and Teddy Lupin were now considered to be friends. It was something she never thought would have happened…ever.

_Oh Merlin, how I am going to tell Isabel? She's not exactly his biggest fan. Hmm, I'm going to need chocolate…a _lot_ of chocolate._

Isabel would accept nearly everything, as long as it came with a delicious chocolaty treat.

Mackenzie gave a loud mental sigh and forced herself to jump out of bed and begin swapping her pyjamas for uniform. Once her hair was brushed and pulled up into a pony tail, she set about straightening her blankets.

The little heart-holding teddy bear that she had spent the night cuddling to, was returned to its safe location in the set of drawers on her bedside.

Just as she slid the drawer closed, Mackenzie heard the grumbling sounds of Isabel waking up. She turned to her friend and gently shook her, hoping to speed up the process.

When she was sure that Izzy would stay awake, Mackenzie grabbed her school bag and headed down to the common room to wait.

As she sat down in one of the squashy armchairs, she couldn't help but remember the other time when she had done the very same thing and Teddy had been sleeping on the couch.

It felt like it had been years since then, but in reality it had only been just under two weeks. _So much has changed…_

Mackenzie dug around in her bag to find something to read while she waited. It turned out that she didn't have to wait too long.

Isabel shuffled down the stone steps about ten minutes after Mackenzie had started reading.

At the sight of her friend she was at first happy, but then, after remembering what she needed to tell her, Mackenzie felt dread settle in.

_I have to tell her now, agh, what happened to my emergency chocolate frog? This is going to be dangerous…_

Izzy looked to still be half asleep, yawning as she made her way over and collapsed onto the large couch.

"Morning, Mac," she mumbled before leaning into the soft cushions and drifting back into the land of dreams.

Mackenzie, relieved that the conversation she was really _not_ looking forward to had been postponed, returned to the book she had picked out, deciding to let her best friend sleep for a while.

Isabel awakened again half an hour later; she rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" she inquired.

Mackenzie didn't answer, choosing instead to take her own sweet time in putting her book back into her bag and refusing to look at her friend.

"You alright, Mackenzie?" Isabel asked.

_Just do it, be brave._

"Hey, Isabel, um," Mackenzie hated how uncertain she sounded, "how would you feel if I told you that I made friends with Teddy Lupin and that I told him that he could sit with us?" she rushed.

Isabel's blue eyes blinked in surprise, "What?"

She then frowned, "Friends? Who are you and what have you done with my Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie gave her a small smile, "Aw, Izzy, it's still me; I've just changed a bit."

Isabel backed away, moving to stand behind the couch, "But this is _Teddy_ we're talking about; he's not been the nicest person to us, to _you_ over the past few years."

Mackenzie manoeuvred over to Isabel and tried to explain, "He's changed too and I want to be his friend, I just thought I'd warn you, that's all".

Izzy was still confused, "He has definitely been a bit different this year…why though? And how did you two even become friends?"

The black haired girl folded her arms across her chest, regarding Mackenzie with confusion and a pinch of suspicion.

Mackenzie couldn't help but fidget under her friends gaze,

"Well, I just went to go and thank him for helping me yesterday and then we were talking and he mentioned that he was fighting with Toby and that he needed a friend, so I…"

Mackenzie winced, "offered for us to be there for him."

Isabel let out a loud sigh, "Mackenzie, you know you just can't go around making friends for people like that, what if I _hadn't_ wanted to befriend Teddy? What would you have done then?"

Mac didn't even have to think about that one, "I would have tried my hardest to keep everyone happy; I would have still been a friend to both of you."

_Ha!_ Mackenzie could see Isabel weakening and so she pressed,

"So you'll be nice to him? Let him hang out with us? Please?"

Izzy sighed again, "For you, Mackenzie, not for him, not yet, he needs to prove himself to me and show that he really _isn't_ the same guy that used to charm our quills in to writing his name all over our essays."

Grins cracked their faces as they both remembered and started laughing.

Out of nowhere, Teddy himself appeared, causing Mackenzie and Isabel to jump and wonder how much of their conversation he had heard.

He was beaming at them, "Hello, there," he paused very slightly before adding, "_friends_."

_Oh Merlin, does that mean he heard us?_

"Shall we go to breakfast now?" he queried.

Mackenzie felt relief soothe her frazzled nerves and she and Isabel nodded in answer.

She was surprised when Teddy made a grand sweeping gesture, indicating that they should leave the room before him. She felt her eyebrows rise questioningly but nevertheless, she walked out of the portrait hole and into the awaiting corridor with Isabel.

Once in the hallway, Teddy walked between her and Izzy and after a few moments of quiet, Teddy started whistling…badly.

Isabel asked, "Teddy, why're you whistling?"

Mackenzie felt the need to add, "And what song was it meant to be?"

Teddy seemed startled by the questions, leading Mackenzie to guess that he hadn't been aware of his whistling.

"Uh," he stumbled, looking a tad uncomfortable before becoming slightly affronted, "Hey, are you insulting my abilities? And here I was thinking you two were really nice…"

_Oh no! We hurt his feelings. _Both her and Isabel quickly spewed forth apologies and told him that he was the very best whistler.

Teddy suddenly grinned at them, showing his perfect, white teeth and distracting Mackenzie for a moment.

"I whistle when I'm in a really good mood," he said, "and honestly, I know that I can't carry I tune to save my life."

_At least he's not delusional. _

Isabel asked what Mackenzie wanted to know the answer to, "Why are you in such a good mood then?"

The grin he gave them was positively brighter than the sun, he winked as well and Mackenzie thought her brain had been fried.

"Because I've made friends with two beautiful and lovely ladies, of course," Teddy said happily.

She knew he was inwardly laughing at them, but she could't control the blushing, spluttering mess of a teenage girl that she had become. _Damn him_.

It took her and Isabel the entire journey to get a hold of themselves. She was glad she had regained her brain function by the time they had met up with Layla, who was looking at the three of them with an intense curiosity hidden behind a smile.

"What's going on here?" the Hufflepuff asked.

Mackenzie captured the girl's gaze, hoping to convey her words with a strong meaning,

"Teddy is our friend now."

She hoped Layla would realise that it was something not up for discussion and wondered when she, Mackenzie, had become so 'my way or the highway', it seemed so selfish and unlike her.

Layla just smiled, shrugged and said, "Okey dokey, I'm cool with that."

_Jeepers, I love that girl._

The group of them walked into the Great Hall and as they approached the Gryffindor table, Mackenzie heard Layla say something about sitting by Teddy and she watched with amusement as the girl fearlessly grabbed Teddy and pulled him to the table.

Mackenzie decided to sit on Teddy's other side.

Breakfast went by easily and the only incident was as they went to leave. The rage that Mackenzie had felt when that idiotic fourth year had taunted Teddy was explosive.

She didn't dwell on why she was so passionate in her newest friend's defence. She was however; very pleased by the way Layla and Isabel had also jumped in to help.

* * *

"Another Hippogriff drawing contest!" announced Layla once they all entered the common room.

Mackenzie groaned, "Layla."

"You just want to shamelessly beat Teddy, don't you Layla?" Isabel guessed.

The Hufflepuff pouted, "Aw, come on guys, please?"

Sighing, Mackenzie and Izzy plonked themselves down at a corner table, Teddy followed, seeming to be a little unsure about what was going on.

Isabel explained the rules and gave out a piece of parchment and a quill to each of them while Layla conjured a ten minute timer.

Mackenzie was seated beside Teddy and felt dampness start to coat her palms; she was rubbish at drawing and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the blue-haired boy.

Then there was the fact that he was sitting so close, he was so gigantic compared to her that she was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. She hoped she would able to focus on her drawing attempt.

"-three!" Layla shouted, beginning the contest.

_What!? _Focus_ Mackenzie!_

* * *

The Hufflepuff declared the time to be up. Teddy, Mackenzie and Isabel all leaned back in their chairs, peeking over at each other's attempts.

When Teddy chuckled at her drawing, Mackenzie couldn't decide what she should be feeling, relief that he felt comfortable enough to laugh or annoyance that he was insulting her.

"What is _that_, Mackenzie? A chicken/goat hybrid?" he said with amusement.

She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I doubt you did any bett-"

The words died as she turned to actually look at his drawing. _Damn! Well, I should have known…Teddy has been drawing all over my books for years. Wow, it's so realistic…_

She looked over at Teddy and noticed the small, self-satisfied smile he was wearing and immediately decided that she should never tell him that his drawings were good because, _clearly_ he already knew.

Layla and Isabel leaned over to see the depiction as well and Layla's reaction caused everyone to laugh.

"No way!" the girl denied, jumping out of her chair, "You're meant to suck at drawing, Teddy! _I'm_ supposed to win!"

Mackenzie watched with growing amusement as Teddy stood up and walked around to stand before the indignant girl.

"Layla," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring deep into her eyes, "You'll _never_ win against me; I'm the best at everything."

The Hufflepuff girl's face was frozen in a wide-eyed, slack jawed expression.

Mackenzie was amazed by the fact that she thought Teddy's arrogance was funny now rather than how she used to think of it, which was insufferable. _How the times have changed…_

Layla defrosted and smacked Teddy's arm, "Teddy!" she cried.

Teddy let out a warm laugh and dragged Layla in for a hug, "It's alright, Layla Birch, I'll still let you hang out with me, even though you're inferior."

Mackenzie and Isabel didn't even hear the emerald-eyed girl's outraged shout, they were too busy rolling on the floor, caught in a wave of almost hysteric laughter.

* * *

"Bye, Layla!" Mackenzie called as she waved to the girl at the other end of the corridor.

She then turned and continued walking with Teddy and Isabel towards History of Magic. She found herself to be still grinning and no matter how hard she tried, the silly expression would not go away.

She was so glad that it was Monday; her end of week visit to her mum in hospital was so far away, she could be happy for now.

Teddy, she noted, also seemed to be in a particularly good mood as well, she wondered if he would start whistling again.

The classroom door was open and as they headed into it, Mac noticed the way Teddy seemed to stumble. Curious, she searched the room to see what could be troubling him.

_Ah, of course, Toby._

Teddy turned pleading azure eyes to her and the urge to save him rose up. She knew that Teddy wouldn't want to sit next to his ex-best friend and so that's why Mackenzie turned to Isabel and asked,

"Izzy? Would you mind sitting next to Toby? I want to sit by Teddy."

Only after seeing the tiniest blush tint her friend's face, did Mackenzie remember that Isabel fancied Toby. _Huh, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone,_ she thought, hoping that Toby would reveal that he liked Isabel and that the two would live happily ever after.

_But then again, Toby _did_ hurt Teddy…agh I'm confused._

Apparently her feet weren't confused though, because Mackenzie found herself sitting in her usual spot near the front of the class.

As Teddy sank into the seat beside her, she felt butterflies stir within her stomach. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

She tried _so_ hard to focus on what Professor Binns was talking about, she managed to at least take some notes, which is more than what she could say for everyone else in the class.

Teddy looked to be concentrating on something but whenever she glanced over at his parchment, there was nothing written on it.

After half of the class had past, Mackenzie became aware of the fact that Teddy was staring at her, she didn't know why and in fact couldn't even be sure that he _was_ staring because if she looked over at him, he was studying his blank parchment.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling and it was making her nervous, why would he being staring at her for?

A few times, she almost asked him if he was looking at her but something always prevented her.

He started to fidget, his foot kept twitching and bumping the desk and his fingers were tapping on the desk top. That and the fact that she didn't know what he was thinking, frustrated her and prompted her to whisper to him, annoyed,

"Do you mind? You're being very distracting and I'm trying to concentrate."

He was sheepish (and totally adorable) as he apologised and tried to still his movements.

Unfortunately, Mackenzie still couldn't concentrate on the lecture being given. She was sure that he was still looking at her and it was driving her mad not knowing why he was doing it and that she couldn't catch him doing it. _Maybe I'm going crazy…_

In an effort to ignore the human-shaped distraction beside her, Mackenzie bent closer to her parchment.

Suddenly, Teddy whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

His breath tickled her and caused her to shiver. She froze, trying to stop and understand the tingling sensation spreading throughout her body.

_What _is_ this?_ She wondered before remembering that he had asked her a question. She turned her head slightly to peek at him through her fringe and tried not to pay too much attention to how great he smelled.

She replied quietly, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

He didn't believe her, "If you say so," he said doubtfully.

Teddy went still and quiet. Mackenzie frowned and came to the conclusion that he was eavesdropping on Isabel and Toby. _Hmm, Teddy would know if Toby liked Izzy, wouldn't he?_

She spent the rest of the lesson trying to come up with ways to find out what Teddy knew about the 'Isoby' situation.

The bell rang and Mackenzie hurriedly packed away her notes, books and quills.

She and Isabel were in the corridor, waiting for Teddy who seemed to be dragging his feet, reluctant to go to his next class.

"Come on, Teddy," Isabel called, gesturing for him to hurry up.

Thankfully, he picked up the pace and joined them, walking in the middle of the two girls.

Toby walked angrily passed them, mumbling something under his breath that seemed to make Teddy chuckle.

Mackenzie was a bit surprised when Teddy looked over at Isabel and asked,

"Isabel, what do you think about Toby?"

_Hey! You're not allowed to ask stuff like that! Where's your subtlety? _Mac couldn't help but hit his arm, hoping he would see his error.

Going by the way he said, "Izzy?" Mackenzie decided that he hadn't gotten her hint.

_Oh, well, she's got to answer now._ She peered over to see her best friends frowning face.

_Aw, she's blushing! _Mackenzie knew that Isabel wanted to convince them but her weak response didn't help.

"I-I'm not answering anything, I-I have no opinion about Toby," Isabel stated.

Mackenzie looked up at Teddy to see his reaction and noticed that he was smirking like he knew the biggest secret in the world.

_Aha! So Toby _does_ like Izzy!_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, the only reason she realised that they had arrived outside their Potions classroom was that Teddy had stopped and started to shake his head.

"Nope," he said, "I don't want to go to class."

_So dramatic_, Mackenzie rolled her eyes and enlisted Isabel in helping her get Teddy into the room.

After that mission was accomplished, Mackenzie moved over to her workstation and smiled.

"Hey, Tony," she greeted.

"Mackenzie," he grinned, "I'm so glad you're here today, you're much better at potions than I am."

* * *

She was walking with Tony towards the Great Hall for lunch; Isabel and Teddy, she presumed, were behind her.

_Agh, so hungry…_she was extremely grateful when they finally made it to the Gryffindor table, her need for food had her so distracted that she didn't even notice until after she had eaten, that Teddy wasn't beside her. Instead she found herself between Tony and Isabel.

_Huh, weird, I hope Teddy can survive without me for a little bit. Ooh, I found the bacon!_

* * *

It was a study period and there they all were…having an Exploding Snap tournament.

Mackenzie was having so much fun with Isabel, Layla, Tony and Teddy, that she couldn't even feel bad for not doing any work.

While she was loving the time she spent with her friends, Mackenzie was often plagued by worry, she hated to think they she might be neglecting someone.

She always made sure to spend some time with each of them and she tried to include everyone when the group played a game or had a discussion.

She would look around her group of friends and wonder when it got so big, at the start of the year she had only had Isabel, and then Layla appeared and Tony after that.

Teddy…her most recent friend, she would often catch him glaring at Tony and she considered asking him why he didn't like the Ravenclaw.

At that moment, she was actually playing against Tony and out the corner of her eye; she could see Teddy playing against Layla. She tried not to laugh, but Layla was absolutely slaughtering Teddy in the game.

_It's so cute that he thinks he's letting her win._

The bell rang shortly after that and the group dispersed. Her last class of the day was boring, but she wouldn't admit that it was because Teddy Lupin wasn't with her.

* * *

The next few days passed in a happy blur for Mackenzie, it was Thursday night and she and her friends where studying in an empty classroom. She was seated on a desk beside Teddy, taking a 'break' and just looking at her friends, thinking about how lucky she was.

She was ecstatic with the way Isabel and Layla were defending Teddy if his phobia came up. Isabel had always been there for Mackenzie and she was a beautiful person, inside and out.

Mackenzie was also grateful to have Layla in her life now, the girl was kind, fierce and funny, the perfect friend.

Being friends with Tony Hilliard was great too, he was very insightful about people, fair minded and he was very sweet. Teddy, on the other hand, was awkwardly adorable and very cheeky.

As it was, Layla and Tony were sitting on the floor, quizzing each other and Layla was scribbling out an essay from copied notes. Teddy, Mackenzie knew, was reading through a Potions essay of hers, one that he had sneakily taken from Izzy who had 'borrowed' it a few days ago.

_Agh, I have to visit mum in a few days, how has this week passed so fast?_

Feeling like she had been sitting there for hours, Mackenzie stretched out her arms and, forgetting that she was so close to Teddy, gave him a hard smack on his face.

The sounds of it echoed in her head for a moment before being repeated in her right hand.

Teddy cupped his hand to his cheek,

"Ow!" he said, shocked.

_Holy crap!_ Mackenzie felt the colour drain from her face and her eyes widen in horror as her arms snapped back to her sides.

"Oh, Merlin!" she jumped off the table and swiftly moved to stand in front of him, "I'm so sorry, Teddy!"

_I'm a horrible person! I'm a horrible person! I'm a horrible person_! She chanted, feeling panic war with a sense of awfulness.

_Poor baby…maybe it's not as bad as I thought?_ Mackenzie shifted closer to Teddy, examining him intently.

"Let me look," she said kindly as she carefully tried to remove his hand from his face.

Teddy attempt to reassure her, "I'm fine, don't worry about it,"

Mackenzie managed to take his hand away, she gasped at the angry red mark, causing Teddy to flinch. _No!_

"Teddy! You poor thing! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you!" she hurried to tell him as she gently took her head between her hands.

She turned his head from side to side, inspecting and assessing what she had done to him.

He seemed to be in a lot of pain, he was barely breathing, holding himself still and as if he was frozen.

Mackenzie had to know, "Does it hurt?"

He didn't answer her; she peered into his eyes, noting the dilated pupils and growing even more concerned.

"Teddy?" she queried, but he didn't respond fast enough and so she turned her head to the others, "Oh no! I gave him brain damage!"

Nobody seemed to be overly concerned, Layla just laughed, Isabel didn't even notice anything and Tony was angry for some reason. They didn't care.

_I care_, she thought as she turned to face Teddy again. Her focus narrowed and settled on his injured cheek, she found herself reaching out and softly stroking it.

If she had moved her eyes up to meet his, she would have seen how they were wide with shock and confusion.

"Hey, Teddy," a voice interrupted the daze Mackenzie had fallen into, she stumbled back and awkwardly managed to sit herself back on the desk beside Teddy.

Belatedly, she realised that Tony was the one who had spoken.

"What?" Teddy growled. Mac could understand that he was grumpy after being smacked in the face.

"Are you going to try for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year? The trials are tomorrow, did you know?" Tony asked.

_Hmm, Quidditch uniforms…why do they make me think of cookies? Maybe because I love them both…_

Distracted by thoughts of eating cookies while watching Quidditch, Mackenzie missed the brief look of panic that crossed Teddy's face and the one of triumph that crossed Tony's.

"Of course I knew about the trials. I'm going to go for Keeper, like always," Teddy stated with confidence.

Suddenly, to Mackenzie anyway, Teddy was standing and handing her back her essay, odd because he had taken it from Isabel in the first place. _Anyway, where's he going?_

He pointed to his swelling face, "Uh, look, I have to go…you know, hospital wing."

_Right!_ She jumped to her feet, "Do you want me to go with you? I promise I won't hit you again."

_Calm down Mac, don't look like a creepy desperate chick._

Teddy seemed to have a mental debate, running his hands through his blue hair.

"No, I'll be fine; you stay here and get some more work done," he said finally.

He gave a small wave to the group before leaving.

_I'm a horrible person!_

* * *

Mackenzie was more surprised than anyone when Teddy returned from the hospital wing, because he came back with Toby Isaacs.

As stunned as she had been, she had to admit that it was heart-warming to see the two best friends back together again. After she had gotten over the initial shock, worry had crept in, Teddy had said that he wouldn't stop being her friend even if Toby was his friend again, but…she worried anyway.

Her worry had been all for naught however; it became evident quickly that Toby fit right into her group of friends.

This was great for Mackenzie, but not so great for Tony Hilliard as Teddy and his newly reinstated best friend seemed to decide to be as annoying to the Ravenclaw as possible.

They knew exactly how to rile the guy while still looking so innocent, it was uncanny. She was still wondering how Teddy and Toby had re-started their friendship…

* * *

Friday afternoon, it had crept up on her. No, that wasn't fair, she had known it was coming, but whenever the thought entered her mind, she covered it with something else.

She didn't want to visit her mother today.

She had gotten a note during her last class of the day, it told her to go to the Headmistress' office and that from there she would take a portkey to her house where she would meet with her father and travel with him to St Mungo's.

_It's not my fault she's there_, Mackenzie kept up the silent refrain as she walked through the maze of corridors that would lead her towards her destination.

* * *

"I'll just wait outside and give you two a moment," Owen Millark said, gesturing towards the door that hid his wife's hospital room from view.

Mackenzie nodded dully, beginning to feel the weight of dread land on her shoulders as she turned to the door and reached out to grab the handle.

Before pulling the heavy door open, Mackenzie tried to build some walls around her heart, she knew not how seeing her mother would affect her nor the mood her mother would be in, she needed to prepare for every possibility.

The room was simple, the walls a soft shade of beige and the bed upon which Claire Millark lay was in the far corner and had a small chest of white drawers beside it.

The flowers in the vase on the top of the drawers were a gloomy red and slowly withering away, much like the patient they were meant to be cheering up.

The curtains were drawn against the afternoon sunshine, leaving the room in limited light.

Mackenzie noticed a hard looking wooden chair at the bedside; she headed towards it and gradually lowered herself down onto the seat.

Her mother was staring up at the ceiling blankly and Mackenzie debated whether or not to make some sort of noise.

Slowly, Claire's head turned to face her and she blinked, her face expressionless.

_No hate? No anger?_ Mackenzie allowed hope to stir within.

A moment passed before the older woman's features twisted into the manifestation of disgust.

"You," she spat, "Why are _you_ here?"

Mackenzie gulped, feeling an imaginary knife stab into her chest.

"Because," she tremulously began, "because you're my mother and I care about you."

Claire let out a humourless laugh, "Ha! If you cared about me, then you wouldn't have come. Did you actually think I _wanted_ to see you? You, the one who ruined my life?"

With each word, a vice crushed Mackenzie's heart, piercing her with it icy venom.

"I-I didn't r-ruin your life," she mumbled.

"You're pathetic and disgusting," Claire sneered, "Because of you, I've spent the past sixteen years hating myself, I've had to drink every night in order to forget having you for a daughter!"

A hot lump rose up in Mackenzie throat; she could feel the sting of tears pricking her eyes and prayed that none would fall.

"I'm n-not p-pathetic," she protested weakly, feeling as if she was betraying herself in that moment with her stuttering.

Her mother's icy blue eyes examined her before she lashed out, her wicked words like a whip, "Oh, really? And, how many friends do you have? I bet everyone at school never notices you, I bet you spend all of your time alone because no-one wants to go near you. They can all tell that it's best to stay away from a creature like you, a life-ruining, horrible and hideous child."

The tears she had been trying so hard to contain slipped free and ran down Mackenzie cheeks. She bowed her head, unwilling to look at the cause of her pain.

_Claire knows nothing about you, so don't you dare listen to her_, Isabel's voice rang through Mackenzie's mind, repeating the words she had said on the train to Hogwarts two weeks ago.

_It's not your fault that she acts the way she does, she's using what happened to her as an excuse,_ the voice of her midnight friend reasoned, sparking a resistance within her and loosening the grip of the vice on her heart.

The faces of her friends, Isabel, Toby, Layla, Tony and…Teddy, burst into her mind's eye. They were all grinning at her, her friends; they valued her and wanted her around. An explosion of joy radiated out of her chest, shattering the cruel words of her mother that had been confining Mackenzie.

She was not pathetic, she was not weak and she was not unloved.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!" Claire screeched.

That was when Mackenzie realised that she had moved from her chair and crossed the room to the door. She spun back to her mother slowly.

"You don't want me for a daughter," Mackenzie spoke with growing resolve, "and I don't want you for a mother, so why don't we leave it at that? I won't be coming back home to you and dad during the holidays, or at all for that matter. Isabel will take me in, after all she's my best friend and she loves me. I'm going back to school now, I'm going back to my fantastic group of friends and I'm going to forget about you and while I'm living my life, you will be here, wasting away and rotting, so soon your outside will match how you are on the inside. Take responsibility for yourself and your actions, Claire. I was a great daughter but you were a shit mother, this is the end of us."

Mackenzie pushed open the door, turning her head to have one last look at the woman who had ruled over her for her whole life.

"Goodbye, mother," she said softly before walking out of the room and leaving the shocked patient alone in the darkening room.

* * *

She sighed, soaking in the comforting feeling of being back in the familiar and welcoming corridors of Hogwarts.

A bittersweet ache thumped occasionally throughout Mackenzie, she felt free and also unsure about her future. Her father had accepted her decision to leave home and she didn't even have to worry about Isabel being unwilling to let her stay, Izzy's family's generosity was a sure thing.

Mackenzie would never again have to hear the mean spirited comments from her mother; the idea was intoxicating and had her nearly skipping down the hallway. Oddly, she knew she would miss her mother, while Claire had been an awful parent; she had been a constant in her life and now… she wasn't.

_It will take some getting used to_, Mackenzie decided as she meandered along.

It was as she was admiring a painting of a beautiful beach scene, that she remembered that she was supposed to be starting her prefect patrol with Tony soon.

She racked her brains for the place where they were supposed meet up.

_Fourth floor by the landscape painting, right?_

* * *

"Mackenzie!" Tony called, causing her to turn to face him.

She grinned, "Tony!"

When he was standing next to her, she asked, "So, how's it going, Mr Hilliard?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "Could be better, I don't know, the day's not over yet."

"That's a bit mysterious of you," Mackenzie commented.

He simply shrugged again and she noticed an odd glint in his eyes. She narrowed her pale green eyes at him,

"Tony, what are you planning?"

He laughed, shaking his head and miming zipping his mouth closed.

"Aw come on!" Mackenzie pleaded, "You've got me curious now! You have to tell me!"

Tony let out a dramatized sigh, "Fine, you've worn me down. I was going to ask at the end of our patrol but if you insist…"

Mackenzie chuckled, "Yes, I insist."

Right before her very eyes, Tony started to grow nervous and uncomfortable. Something about the situation struck her as familiar…

Tony shuffled from foot to foot before locking his hazel eyes to hers and smiling,

"Mackenzie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to on a date with me? Like…not as friends."

_…What? _Her mind froze, she didn't know what she felt, did she want to date Tony Hilliard? They'd only just become friends, would it be too soon?

She frowned in thought, trying to sift through her emotions. Her eyes wandered around the corridor and fell upon someone she wasn't expecting to see. _Teddy?_

He was literally stomping away from her and down the corridor, _he must be really upset about something, I'd better go and see if he's alright._

She looked back to the boy staring so expectantly at her, "Tony, how about I get back to you with an answer? I just saw someone I really need to talk to, so I have to go real quick, I'll be back though."

Disappointment tinged the Ravenclaw's expression but he nodded for her to go anyway.

Driven by the need to know what had caused Teddy's distress, Mackenzie started to jog after him.

After a few minutes, she was growing distressed herself; she could see no sign of him amongst the crowd of people.

She paused at a corner, trying to determine her next move with a frown of concentration on her face.

"Mackenzie? Are you alright?" a quiet voice questioned.

She turned and stared at the girl now standing beside her. There was something familiar about her…

"Sarah?" Mackenzie asked, incredulous.

Sarah looked ill at ease but nodded in answer.

"Wow," said Mackenzie, "I nearly didn't recognise you."

She felt stupid for stating the obvious but her mind was distracted by the new version of Sarah.

It seemed that the girl had removed all of the pink makeup, no longer were her lips coated in that characteristic shade of pink, her eyes no longer were decorated with the bright colour and she had even lowered her school skirt to the regulation length.

Her long, light brown hair, normally left loose about her shoulders, was now in a French braid down the back of her head.

It wasn't just the physical changes that threw Mackenzie; there was a lost, injured look in Sarah's dark brown eyes that she had never seen in the girl before.

Abruptly, Mackenzie realised that she had been staring. She cleared her throat,

"Uh, Sarah, have you seen Teddy? I think he's upset about something and I want to make sure that he's alright."

Sarah's embarrassed expression morphed into one of concern, "I did see him and he _did_ look upset."

"Did you see which way he went?" quizzed Mackenzie, feeling urgency grow.

Sarah simply pointed towards the corridor on the left and indicated that Teddy had gone around the corner at the end of that corridor.

"Thanks, Sarah!" Mackenzie called as she set off again.

Muffled voices greeted her as she dashed around the corner Sarah had directed her to.

Nausea started slowly building as she stared at the wooden door she knew concealed a broom closet.

Suddenly, one voice grew louder and she recognised it as Teddy's,

"No, this was a bad idea! I don't want to anymore."

Another voice responded but was too quiet for her to hear. There was a frustrated growl from Teddy.

_Right, that decides it_, thought Mackenzie as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at the door.

Her spell flung it open wide, revealing an odd scene.

Teddy was sitting on an overturned wooden bucket, his hands were on a girl's shoulders and he was holding her at arm's length while she was straddling him and had her hands on either side of his face, she was obviously struggling to move closer to him.

The expression on Teddy's face would have been funny if Mackenzie hadn't been feeling her insides twisting in hot pain at that moment. His bright eyes were wide with shock, his mouth open slightly and as Mackenzie studied him, she couldn't help but notice the lipstick kisses marking his neck and cheeks; one of those lip-shaped red marks was dangerously close to his mouth.

His shirt was rumpled and there was a good number of buttons undone but Mackenzie tried not to focus on that. She turned her attention to the girl on his lap.

The blonde girl was staring at Mackenzie over her shoulder with contempt and an eyebrow raised in challenge.

_Obviously he's not _that_ upset, I must've got it wrong._

"Oh, don't mind me," Mackenzie said with only a hint of the anger she was feeling.

With a flick of her wand, the door swung close again.

She started running, the confusion and inexplicable rage she was feeling, fuelled her and kept her moving.

She knew she was running from what she had seen, unfortunately for her, the image had been burned into her mind.

_What was Teddy doing with that girl? Did he even _know_ her? How did that even happen? It's not something that Teddy would do._

"Mackenzie!" someone called and for a split second, she thought it was Teddy.

She slowed to a stop and spun around, "Tony."

He frowned, "Are you alright? You look terrible."

"Thanks," she said dryly.

He flushed, "That's not what I meant."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Silence settled and the two just stared at each other for a moment.

"You're not going to ask me what my answer is?" Mackenzie asked, feeling a tad surprised and realising that Tony had, like her and Teddy, changed over the past two weeks.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Tony," she sighed, "it had better be the best date in the whole history of dates otherwise we'd be ruining a great friendship."

He frowned for a second before his face lit up with understanding, "That's a yes then!"

He hesitated, "Right?"

Mackenzie laughed, "Yes."

"Great," he was relieved, "How about tomorrow we spend the day together?"

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least. Mackenzie couldn't look at Teddy and made sure to have Isabel, Toby, Layla and Tony between her and him.

When Isabel had asked, during dessert, what everyone's plans for the weekend were, the subject of Mackenzie and Tony's date came up. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a plate of treacle tart explode near Teddy and fleck a shocked Toby with its deliciousness.

Isabel was the typical gushing friend and Mackenzie had to assure her that the date was just like a test and that it wouldn't be a big deal if things didn't work out, she and Tony would stay friends despite what she had said earlier to Tony.

Layla had been interested enough to pause in her eating and frown slightly before seeming to shake herself and give a small smile.

* * *

Mackenzie and Isabel were slowly walking back to Gryffindor Tower after escorting Layla to the Hufflepuff common room. Mackenzie was glad for the time alone with her best friend.

"So," she said, "Izzy, I visited my mum today."

Isabel gasped, "Merlin! I should've asked about that ages ago! I'm a horrible friend! Tell me everything that happened!"

"It's fine, Izzy," Mackenzie reassured her, "It was pretty hard, she tried to bring me down, like usual, but this time I stood up for myself and I told her that we were done…and that I was going to live with you."

"Mackenzie!" shouted Isabel, "I'm so proud of you! Yes! You can live with me forever and ever!"

The black haired girl engulfed her friend in a firm hug.

"I'll write to my parents tomorrow," she said once she released Mackenzie, "They love you, they'll be fine with it."

They ambled along in a happy silence until they reached the fourth floor and Mackenzie spotted the landscape painting and it reminded her,

"Izzy, what was up with Teddy earlier?"

Isabel frowned, "What do you mean?"

Mackenzie related how she had seen him running off upset and followed him

"He was doing _what_?!" Isabel was scandalised, "Teddy…really? That doesn't really seem like him."

"The girl was all over him, it was disgusting," shuddered Mackenzie, "I don't know how or why he ended up in there with her, he seemed to want to get away from her but…yeah I don't understand him at all."

The two girls shook their heads.

"Was the girl pretty?" Isabel asked after a while.

"Revolting."

* * *

They were about to head up to their dorm, sure that the other girls would be asleep by then. As they walked over to the stone steps, Mackenzie felt Isabel nudge her.

"What?" she asked.

In answer, Isabel pointed to a figure slumped over a table in the dark corner of the common room.

Recognising the French braid, Mackenzie quietly moved over to the sleeping girl, dragging Izzy with her.

"Sarah?" she called softly, "You don't really want to sleep on a table, do you? I hear it's very uncomfortable."

When Sarah didn't stir, Isabel gently shook the girl's shoulder until she did.

"Ugh," moaned Sarah as she peeled her upper body off from the wooden table.

Some of her hair had come loose from her braid and now curled around her face.

"What ya doing sleeping out here?" Mackenzie queried.

Sarah scrubbed her face with her hands and then blinked up at the two girls standing near her.

"Um," she looked embarrassed, "I didn't want to go up until Melinda and Olivia were asleep."

"Why's that?" Mackenzie enquired.

To both her and Isabel's astonishment, Sarah's cheeks went pink.

"Oh…never mind," she quickly stood and hurriedly packed up the things scattered on the table top. She awkwardly eased her way around them and hastened up the steps and into the dormitory.

_She's changing too, isn't she?_

* * *

Saturday morning had Mackenzie dressing with more care than usual. It was the day of her date with Tony and she had no idea of what they would be doing.

She decided to wear her favourite pair of jeans, a nice dark blue top and a light jacket. Isabel convinced her to have her hair down which made her feel very self-conscious because it was so different to her usual style.

She, Isabel and Layla were having breakfast in the Great Hall and as she glanced around the vast room, Mackenzie's eyes glided over the Ravenclaw table and a very happy looking Tony Hilliard.

Her eyes continued their journey and landed on a concerned Toby Isaacs who was a few seats down from her and next to Teddy Lupin who appeared to be both ill and angry.

Mackenzie looked over at Layla who seemed unlike herself, she was stirring her breakfast around aimlessly with a spoon.

"Layla," Mackenzie wanted to get the Hufflepuff's attention, "You alright?"

The other girl jumped, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, "Just a bit tired I guess."

Mackenzie and Isabel studied her for a moment before they were interrupted when they noticed someone standing behind them.

Mackenzie turned, "Hey, Tony," she greeted.

"Hey, girls," he beamed, "Mackenzie, ready to go?"

"Yup," she pushed herself out of her seat and gave a cheery wave to the table.

Tony offered her his arm and, smiling, Mackenzie took it.

* * *

They had walked out onto the grounds and settled by the Black Lake. Tony had then conjured a soft blanket for the two of them to sit on while they observed the simple beauty of the quiet lakeside.

They were silent and Mackenzie noted how comfortable it was and she couldn't stop herself from comparing it to times when she had been silent with Teddy.

Silence with Teddy was never completely comfortable, but, she reasoned, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, there was always a tingling undercurrent when they were together.

"Tony," she started, trying to focus on the guy that was beside her, "What's your favourite colour?"

He laughed, "It's blue, great question by the way," he winked, "very creative."

"First thing I could think of," she remarked sheepishly.

He gave her a sidelong glance, "What's _your_ favourite colour?"

"Azure," she answered without thinking.

"Blue?" he asked, "Huh."

"What?" Mackenzie was curious.

"It's just funny; Layla would say we're boring for having such unoriginal favourite colours."

Mackenzie frowned, trying to recall if she knew what her friend's favourite colour was.

"What is-" she started to ask.

"Hazel," he said, "Layla's favourite colour is hazel, weird eh?"

Mackenzie giggled, "Layla is weird, I should've expected an odd one like that from her."

"Okay," she said, "Favourite sweet? Mine's Sugar Quills but I practically never have any because Sarah always used to find them and steal them, I don't know how she could always find them, I always made sure she wouldn't be able to use a Summoning Charm…anyway, your favourite?"

He didn't even have to think on it, "Acid pops," he answered immediately.

Mackenzie pulled a face, "Really? Ew."

"They're really good!" he defended, "You don't have to like them, just don't do what Layla did."

_Hmm…_

"What did she do?" Mackenzie questioned.

"A very…interesting impersonation of someone eating one and dying a horrific death."

She had to laugh at that, "She's a dramatic one alright."

"That she is," Tony agreed, grinning at Mackenzie.

_He has nice teeth, not as nice as Teddy but still…wait, why am I thinking about Teddy? Aren't I angry with him? Hang on, why am I angry with him again? It's none of my business if he wants to snog some girl and-_

"Mackenzie?" asked Tony.

"Huh?"

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, obviously repeating his question.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "I _am_ a bit cold."

He smiled and lifted his left arm up; Mackenzie scooted closer to him and let him wrap his arm around her. She was warmer but couldn't help but notice that while he did smell nice, there was someone who she thought smelt better.

_Why do I keep thinking about Teddy! It's _really_ annoying!_ Disappointment raked through her as the image of Teddy and that girl in the broom closet popped into her mind.

She sighed loudly and only then realised that Tony had been speaking.

"-Layla thought I was ridiculous but I had to disagree, I mean, she _was_ the one wearing the hat shaped like rabbit after all.-"

_Of course, Layla. _

Mackenzie was surprisingly not bitter about the way her date kept talking about another girl.

"-What do you think?" he asked, turning his head and looking down slightly at her.

It was then that she realised how close their faces were to each other. She could see every fleck in his hazel eyes and every dark eyelash. Shouldn't she be feeling butterflies? Excitement? Anything?

"Hazel!" she blurted, pushing Tony's arm off of her and jumping to her feet.

He stood as well, frowning, "Excuse me?"

Images flashed through her mind and she slapped her forehead and exclaimed, "I'm an idiot!"

Looking up at Tony she saw that he had no clue what she was thinking and realising.

"This was a really bad idea," she explained, "We should just be friends, we're not right for each other and if we tried to be together, then we would not only hurt ourselves but we'd hurt other people too. You see, Tony, this whole time, I keep thinking about someone else and I think that's because I saw something and I need to talk to them about it, I need to understand. And you, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he pulled a confused face, clearly not on the same page as her.

She gave an exasperated sigh and then spun around to head back towards the castle, all the while muttering about boys being stupid.

"Where are you going?" Tony shouted after her.

"To see a friend of mine!" she called back to him over her shoulder.

**AN: So, thoughts? How was the mother/daughter confrontation? Mackenzie and the scene in the broom closet? The date?**

**REVIEW,pretty please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I keep forgetting to warn you, this fic is coming to an end, i'm predicting to have Chapter 21 as the last one. **

If he didn't think it was a bad idea once he and the girl were in the broom closet, he _knew_ it was one as soon as she tried to kiss him.

With surprising strength, the blonde pushed him against the wall; he stumbled and landed his rear end on something he thought might have been an overturned bucket.

She was on him in a second.

Panic seeped in, he was feeling trapped as she climbed onto his lap and started pressing kisses to his neck.

_Holy shit!_

In the confined space, the girl's perfume was cloying, filling his lungs and trying to set off his gag reflex.

He didn't know what to do, he shouldn't have led this poor girl on, he didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't even know her, why was she so eager to snog him?

Her hands were making short work of undoing the buttons on his shirt.

_No, no, no! How do I get out of here?_

"Hey," he said, trying to keep the desperation from his voice, "You know what? I just remembered that I was meant to…be not here…"

The girl just laughed and moved her mouth along his cheek, the very same one that Mackenzie had accidently smacked the night before, the one she had stroked.

"No!" he said firmly, "I have to go."

She clapped her hands onto either side of his face, a determined glint in her eyes.

"I've waited so long for this, you are _not_ running out on me," the girl said fiercely.

She learned forward, aiming her red painted lips for his mouth.

_No! This is _not_ happening!_

He managed to turn his head just enough for her kiss to not hit its mark.

_Come on, Teddy, you're bigger and stronger than her!_ The voice in his head reasoned but was soon rebuffed, _Exactly! I could hurt her by accident!_

He planted his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from getting any closer.

She froze and, for a minute, Teddy thought she was starting to realise that it wasn't going to happen with them. That was until her expression became crafty, the curve of her mouth increased as she smirked at him.

One of her bony fingered hands slid away from his face and travelled…lower.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ His brain nearly exploded.

As quick as he could, Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his crotch.

Mercifully, she didn't try to return to what she had been doing; instead the hand went back to his face and tried to move him closer.

_Damn it, woman! This is so wrong! Why does nothing ever work out the way I want it to?_

"No," he stated as calmly as he could as he held her shoulders again.

Teddy was trying to restrain her but was concerned about causing her any injuries.

When she attempted to kiss him again and move her body as close to his as possible, he almost reconsidered his 'don't hurt the girl' thought.

"No, this was a bad idea! I don't want to anymore," he yelled, hoping to get through to her.

"Come on, sugar, why are you refusing me?" she purred the question but he knew she didn't require an answer.

He just couldn't fathom why she wouldn't stop even after he said no. His confusion and irritation showed itself in a loud growl of frustration as he pushed her back a bit, holding her at arm's length.

Light suddenly flooded the broom closet, it took him a moment to realise that the door had been flung open.

_Merlin! Of all the people to have opened the door, it had to be _her_, didn't it?_

Mackenzie's wand was pointed directly at him but before her expression became carefully controlled; Teddy noticed the confusion and…was that anger?

He was in shock, what on earth was Mackenzie doing looking in a broom closet?

Teddy guessed how it must have looked and wished that he had never let his emotions get the better of him.

"Oh, don't mind me," Mackenzie said and he could have sworn he heard irritation in her tone.

The door swung shut again, just as Teddy had a horrible thought.

_Mackenzie might've been looking for a broom closet to share with Hilliard._

He jumped up, forgetting that the girl was still straddling him.

She fell to the floor with a loud thump, causing Teddy to look down.

He picked her up, turned around and sat her on the upside down bucket.

He stooped to look in her dark blue eyes.

"Stay," he commanded.

Teddy then left the small enclosure as if it was on fire and he was doused in petrol.

He needed to talk to Mackenzie, he needed to explain.

_Yeah? What are you going to tell her when she asks why you were with that girl? You gonna admit that it was because of her and Hilliard?_

Groaning, Teddy stopped and leaned against the nearest wall. He turned so that his forehead was against the cool stone.

_I'm. An. Idiot._ He punctuated each word by hitting his head on the unforgiving wall.

Feeling suitably punished, Teddy pushed away and started down the corridor again.

_And now my head hurts too, good job, Teddy._

Slightly dazed now, he couldn't recall where he was supposed to be going.

_Agh, stop moving, please, _his body begged.

"Wall," he mumbled, "my good friend, come here."

The stone didn't answer of course, but Teddy didn't mind. He sank into a sitting position with his back resting against its cold support. As he started to wonder where he was and what he should be doing, Teddy heard Mackenzie's voice.

"You're not going to ask me what my answer is?" she inquired to someone.

There was no response to her and that made Teddy cast his gaze about. Where was her voice coming from? Who's she talking to?

He couldn't see anyone but he _was_ a metre or so from a corner. Even in his slightly muddled state, Teddy could reason that Mackenzie was around the corner.

He considered crawling over to get a look, but then he realised that it would require him moving.

Mackenzie spoke again.

"Tony," she sighed, "it had better be the best date in the whole history of dates otherwise we'd be ruining a great friendship."

_Tony? Wait…what?_

"That's a yes then!" Hilliard exclaimed happily.

_She hadn't already said yes? Oh, shitty fruitcakes, someone please, kill me now._

Hilliard must have hesitated, "Right?"

_No, you're wrong, you're _all_ wrong._

Mackenzie laughed and the sound was a punch in the gut for Teddy.

"Yes," she answered.

"Great," Hilliard was clearly relieved, "How about tomorrow we spend the day together?"

_How about I punch you in the face?_

Teddy's anger was more at himself than at Tony Hilliard. He allowed the self-loathing to energise him and get his body moving again, he didn't want the 'happy couple' to come around the corner and see him in all his pathetic glory.

Managing to get his legs under himself, Teddy took a few wobbly steps and then found the nearest door and pushed it open.

Luck favoured him for the first time that day as the room the door had revealed, just happened to the boys bathroom.

He stumbled over to one of the many sinks and winced as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

His now-dark blue hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions, his forehead was a red and raw mess and the lip stick marks on his face and neck stood out starkly on his now-pale skin.

Hoping that the water would not only clean him up but also get his brain functioning, Teddy turned the tap and splashed the cool liquid onto his face.

"Ow!"

He had not anticipated the effect of the water on his injury.

_Idiot._

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Teddy had gotten his wits back and had even managed to heal himself.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, however, reminded him why he had hurt himself in the first place.

Mackenzie had been sure to put all of their friends between them and she did not so much as glance at over at him.

As the dishes of dessert appeared, Teddy listened as Isabel asked everyone what they had planned for the weekend.

He was deliberating about whether he should eat a slice of treacle tart or not, when Mackenzie mentioned her date with Hilliard planned for the next day.

Surprisingly, there was no loud noise when the dessert he had been concentrating on, exploded.

Even as he was mentally kicking himself for being such a dramatic lump of rage, Teddy wished he had listened to Mackenzie and Hilliard's entire conversation earlier instead of running off and ending up with that girl.

_Why do I always sabotage myself? I missed my chance and royally screwed up everything, just because I got a little mad and hurt, how could I have been so stupid!?_

He zoned out for the rest of the meal, trying to convince himself to be happy for the way things had turned out, trying to find the good in the situation as Mackenzie had told him once,

_Don't think of what could have been, think instead of what you've gained from those experiences._

He didn't want to be some angry and bitter person, hating himself for his mistakes and never learning from them.

That didn't stop him from torturing himself with ideas of how Mackenzie's date could go as he was trying to get to sleep that night.

_Shh, Teddy, calm down and just…stop._

* * *

_Beautiful day for a date, _Teddy thought sadly as he sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Saturday morning.

_She's going to have a lot of fun._

Teddy sighed loudly, wishing that he was going on the date with Mackenzie instead of Hilliard.

_Well, ya snooze, ya lose, right?_

As he reached for more bacon, Teddy glanced up, his eyes landing on a disgustingly happy Ravenclaw.

_Lucky piece of slime, I suppose Hilliard _does_ have plenty of reasons to be happy. I hate him so much right now._

Feeling rather nauseous, Teddy dropped the bacon he had grabbed and begun trying to have a staring contest with his plate.

_Not allowed to be bitter, remember?_

He could hear Hilliard practically skipping over to Mackenzie and greeting her, Isabel and Layla cheerfully.

_Bastard._

So he wouldn't hear Mackenzie being enthusiastic about leaving with the Ravenclaw, Teddy turned to his best friend who had been seated beside him in a bubble of quiet concern.

"So, Toby-wan Kenobi, what're we doing today?" Teddy asked, forcing happiness into his tone.

Toby looked surprised at the sudden question but recovered quickly.

"Uh, I was thinking we should hang out with Izzy and Layla, you know; keep them company while Mac's not there," he said, attempting to be casual and failing to stop the faint blush on his cheeks.

"You cheeky bugger," Teddy shocked himself by laughing, "you just want to be get closer to Isabel!"

As horrible as he knew it was, Teddy felt better by making his friend uncomfortable.

"Keep your voice down!" Toby whisper-yelled, stealing a glance at the girl he was so infatuated with.

"Sorry!" Teddy replied, also whisper-yelling and turning to look over at Isabel.

The black-haired girl happened to look up at that moment and, noticing that Teddy and Toby were staring at her, she flinched, her face turning pink as she resolutely twisted her body away from them and focussed on her remaining friend.

"Hey, Izzy!" Teddy called, despite Toby elbowing him in his side and telling him to be cool.

She spun back to them, huffing slightly in annoyance at being interrupted.

"Yes?" she responded, with a hint of suspicion.

"You and Layla gonna hang out with us today?" Teddy gestured to himself and Toby.

An expression of consideration settled on her features as she answered.

"Depends, what're you two planning?"

Teddy held up a finger, indicating that he needed a minute, he then whispered to Toby,

"What _are_ we planning?"

Toby's eyebrows furrowed, "How am I supposed to know? I have thought of anything yet."

"Useless," Teddy muttered before raising his voice to talk to Isabel, "Depends, what do you girls want to do?"

Isabel and Layla exchanged glances and shrugged before Layla spoke up,

"Why don't we just walk around for a bit? I'm sure we'll come up with something to do at some point."

Showing that he was fine with it, Teddy stood up. Toby copied and they both walked over towards the girls who were also on their feet at that point.

The four of them left the Great Hall and started their meanderings through the castle.

Teddy, wanting to help out his best friend, made sure to walk next to Layla and force the other two together.

He then, 'accidently', stumbled into Toby who was then pushed into Isabel.

Izzy and Toby flailed a bit as they crumpled to the floor, with Toby landing awkwardly on top of the girl.

Layla, who had been noticeably withdrawn and unlike herself that morning, started giggling at the other teenager's predicament, causing Teddy to feel very proud of himself for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Toby," said Isabel's muffled voice, "Get off me, please."

Seeing that his friend was in some kind of shock, Teddy decided to help him stop crushing the poor girl.

As he pulled Toby up, Teddy leaned close to the boy's ear and spoke quietly,

"She's really falling for you now, mate."

Toby glared at Teddy, the look clearly saying 'I hate you' and it succeeded in making Teddy laugh again.

_Hey, I'm in a good mood! Today won't suck as long as I don't think about…damn._

The humour fell from his face and he just stared ahead, down the corridor, blankly.

Once they were walking again, Layla nudged him.

"You alright, Teddy?" she asked softly so that Isabel and Toby wouldn't hear, "You look like you've had a run in with a Dementor or something."

"I'm fine," he sighed before adding, "Or at least I will be, one day…anyway, you don't look much better, if you don't mind me saying."

Layla rolled her eyes, "Wonderful, that's exactly the look I was going for."

The group fell into silence and they made it to the third floor before anyone suggested something to do.

"We could go to the kitchens," Toby proposed.

Isabel laughed in disbelief, "Toby! We just had breakfast!"

His features showed how sheepish he felt, "Yeah, well I feel like eating some chocolate, it's not like we had chocolate for breakfast, right?"

Isabel's blue eyes had widened as soon as he had said 'chocolate'.

She grinned brightly, grabbed his hand and started running, calling back to Teddy and Layla over her shoulder,

"First ones there gets all the good stuff!"

Unsure of what had just happened and still watching Izzy and Toby's quickly disappearing forms, Teddy turned to Layla.

"Um?"

She shrugged and ran after them. His confusion only delayed him for a moment longer before he also started running.

* * *

_It's so great being tall!_ Teddy thought happily as he arrived at the kitchens before Layla, loving that his long legs had allowed him to race past her.

He was in the middle of his victory dance when she finally caught up to him, she was puffing and trying to catch her breath.

"Teddy," she breathed, leaning over and bracing her hands on her knees, "You…look…ridiculous…what…are…you…doing?"

He paused in his wild motion and stared at her, "My victory dance," he explained with a hint of '_obviously'_ in his tone.

She straightened up; mostly back to her normal breathing pattern again.

"Right," she drawled.

* * *

They sat in the kitchens at the table that would be under the Gryffindor one in the Great Hall above.

The house elves had, of course, been very helpful in Isabel's search for chocolate.

As it was, the table top around the four friends was littered with wrappers of many varieties of sweets and confectionary.

They had decided on experimenting with the different treats. Isabel had eaten a Pepper Imp with a Fizzing Whizzbee while Toby had tried a combination of a Cauldron Cake and Salt Water Taffy.

Teddy was hesitant; he didn't really want to eat a handful of Every Flavour Beans.

Toby, Isabel and Layla was all watching him expectantly.

He looked down at the multi-coloured beans on his palm and was just about to pop them in his mouth when the kitchen door opened and someone came in.

_Thank Merlin!_

"Mackenzie?" he asked as he registered who had entered, "What are you doing here?"

She moved further into the room and over to the group, gently waving away the house elves who were asking her if she needed anything.

Her pale green eyes were filled with amusement as she took in the mess they had made.

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing here?" she responded with a laugh.

The group shrugged, that seemed to be their thing, shrugging.

Mackenzie seemed to shake herself and then her eyes settled on Layla, who then asked,

"Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"Nope," Mackenzie answered, "I don't think so. Look, I actually need to talk to Teddy for a little bit."

_Who? Me?_

Her eyes landed on him, "Yes, you," she smiled.

"That wasn't meant to be out loud," he mumbled under his breath.

"Can we talk out in the corridor?" she enquired.

Teddy nodded and followed her out, feeling excitement and nervousness fight for dominance inside his body.

"So," she started once they were alone, "The date sort of…died."

He feigned sadness, "Really? That's a shame…"

She levelled him with a 'don't pretend you're not happy about it' stare and then spoke again,

"Yeah, it didn't go so well because I was distracted."

He frowned, "What's that got to do with me?"

Mackenzie sighed in exasperation, "Because I was distracted by _you_."

Elation kick started his heart, making it beat louder and faster until he could hear it pumping in his ears.

"Me?" he questioned, wanting to be sure while also trying to keep his hopes down.

"Yes-"

_Yes!_

"-I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw last night."

His heart plummeted, _shit_.

"I just…I don't understand it, Teddy," she said, "Why were you with that random girl?"

What could he say to make to make things right?

"Um," he started.

_Yeah, well done, Teddy, brilliant._

"I know it's your own business," Mackenzie said, "but it just seemed so out of character for you and I wanted to know what was going on."

"Um, well…the thing is…I wasn't quite myself and didn't make the best decisions and, honestly, I just want forget it ever happened. I'm sorry that you saw it and…I'm sorry that it ruined your date."

She smiled up at him and admitted, "It wasn't just the _lovely_ mental image stuck in my head that ruined the date."

"Really?" Teddy asked, curious.

Mackenzie rubbed her forehead, "Yup, Tony was…"

She trailed off and then shook her head.

"Tony was what?" Teddy interrogated, hoping that Mackenzie would reveal something evil about the Ravenclaw; he imagined they could bond over their mutual hatred for the other boy, maybe start a club…

"He," Mackenzie paused, "Well, I guess his heart was never really in it...and neither was mine, for that matter."

_What does _that_ mean? _Teddy wondered, examining her face for any clues.

His bright blue eyes locked onto her green ones and time stood still.

He realised, absently, that they had both taken a step closer to each other.

Teddy also noted that Mackenzie's breaths started coming in quicker bursts and as he watched her unusual eyes, he saw that they flickered across his features, taking in every detail.

Pulse stuttering he thought, _what is she doing? Why is she looking at me like that?_

He wasn't cruel enough to let himself believe she was-

_She's totally staring at my mouth!_

Any other thoughts Teddy had were non-existent after that revelation, all he could see was the perfect shape of her lips and all he could concentrate on was the fact that Mackenzie was zeroing in on his and that she had moved even closer to him.

Electricity sparkled through his veins, enhancing everything in that moment. All of the colours, sounds and scents were amplified several times…which was probably why the sound of the kitchen's hidden door opening was so loud.

"Hey, Teddy?" Toby sounded worried about something, "I really need your help, man."

It was like the world around them shattered, the glittering pieces falling away and leaving them in stark, dull reality again.

Teddy jerked and stumbled a few steps back, refusing to look at Mackenzie and trying to keep the irritation from his expression.

He spun around to face his friend who was standing awkwardly half in and half out of the portrait hole.

"What's up, Toby?" he asked the boy, tiredly.

Toby made to climb out and Mackenzie spoke up,

"Hold it open, please, Toby," she said, "I have to go and talk to Layla about something."

With that, she edged around Teddy and disappeared back into the kitchens.

The bowl of fruit painting swung closed again and Teddy studied his best friend, noticing the way the boy was flustered and nervous.

"Well?" he prompted.

Toby was fidgeting as he started talking, "I…well, it's Isabel…"

Teddy's eyebrows lifted, "No, really? I'm in complete shock; I didn't see that one coming at all."

Toby frowned, "What's your problem, why're you being a dick?"

"Because," Teddy gritted his teeth in frustration, "You just ru…no, never mind."

He let out a loud sigh, "What'd Isabel do?"

Toby sighed as well, "She keeps smiling at me and sitting next to me and…and…I don't know what's happening, does it mean she likes me or what?"

Teddy pulled a face, "Buddy, I have no idea how that girl's brain works."

Dejection cloaked Toby, the heavy weight falling on his shoulders and causing them to slump.

"But," Teddy added, hoping to cheer his friend up, "It _does_ sound like she's interested, doesn't it?"

The invisible weight fell away and Toby perked up, "You think?"

"Oh, yeah," Teddy nodded, "and I asked her about you once."

Toby's mouth fell open, "You did _what_?"

Teddy had the grace to appear sheepish, "I asked her about you and she blushed, I think that means she likes you."

Toby jumped in the air, "Yes!" he shouted.

Once he was calmer, Teddy called for his attention.

"Toby? Now you need to help me," Teddy said with growing nervousness.

"Anything, Teddy," Toby beamed, "anything."

"Well," Teddy began as he self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck, "Mackenzie and I sorta just had like…a moment, or something."

"A moment?" Toby asked.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, like the ones in all those cheesy romance movies we watched that time."

Toby cleared his throat, "You mean the movies we were never going to mention ever again? If your godmother ever tells anyone that we watched those with her...so help me..."

"I don't know about you, Toby," the blue-eyed boy said, "but I'm not ashamed to say I watched The Notebook, it was a great movie…Anyway, yeah, it was like one of those moments and, I'm positive that if you hadn't come out when you did, me and Mackenzie would have kissed."

Toby was gobsmacked for a moment before he broke into a broad grin, "Really? That's great, man!"

His face fell, "Oh, shit! I ruined your moment!"

Teddy could only nod dully, trying to force himself to accept what had happened…or rather, what _hadn't_ happen.

Both boys were quiet for a few minutes.

"Teddy," Toby began slowly, "What are you going to do about it?"

Teddy growled, frustrated, "I don't know!"

"Are you going to ask her out again?" Toby inquired.

"Ye…no, no I won't," Teddy grew rapidly more decisive, "Every time I try that, or try anything, it always backfires on me, so no, I'm not going to ask her out."

Toby laughed derisively, "What, is she going to ask _you_ out?"

An idea flashed into existence in Teddy mind.

"Yes!" he said, getting more inspired by the second, "She's going to ask me out!"

Toby, however, was sceptical, "Really? Why would she do that?"

Teddy, oblivious to the slight insult, thought for a moment, "I'll make her!"

"How are you going to do that?" Toby wanted to know.

That caused Teddy to falter, his whole being crumpled in disappointment.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

Seeing his friend disappear into a sea of misery, Toby tried to lighten the mood by joking,

"Cheer up, Teddy, how could she resist _you_? Just be yourself and let her see how amazing you are, she'll just _have_ to ask you out."

Teddy's demeanour brightened, causing Toby to worry and start shaking his head,

"No, no, no, I was just kidding!" he tried to say.

It was too late; Teddy had already latched onto the idea,

"It's brilliant!" he exclaimed, "I'll just be my shamelessly gorgeous self and she'll fall for me!"

Toby choked a bit, "Try being your shamelessly gorgeous and _modest_ self, that might help."

Teddy acknowledged the point with a nod.

Toby jested again, "And make sure to take off your shirt at every opportunity, that'll _really_ get her."

Teddy's blue eyes widened and so did his grin.

"Bloody hell, Teddy, I was _joking_!"

Teddy merely shrugged, tickled the pear in the painting and, as he was about to go through the doorway, he said to Toby,

"Well, it's not my fault if something 'accidently' spills on my shirt and I just have to take it off, right?"

Teddy didn't see his friend shaking his head in response.

**AN:So, how was that? I know the Hogwarts kitchens probably wouldnt have those sweets, but...meh. Also, eep i felt a bit awkward writing this chapter, cause...yeah. Anyway...please review! Get me through the work day again, pretty please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: IM BAAAACKKKK! WHOOOP! **

**I also expect a heap of reviews ;) ;) siriusly...**

**Also, i slipped a Doctor Who reference in this chapter cause i miss referencing things and i couldn't help it ;)**

**And a big thank you to all of the _guests_ who have reviewed as well ;)**

Mackenzie, as she climbed through the portrait and into the kitchens, was convinced she was having a heart attack. She could feel the muscle in her chest beating at a too-fast rate. It pounded against her ribs as if it was trying to jump right out of her body.

Icy adrenaline flowed through her body, heightening her senses and making the details of her surroundings startlingly clear.

Layla and Isabel were still seated at the table, the sprinkling of sweets wrappers that had been on the surface were now shoved into a heap in the centre. Isabel was smiling, though her sapphire eyes contained a hint of unease. Layla was being her usually bubbly self; neither girl had reacted to Mackenzie's return.

She struggled to pull in a deep breath and calm herself.

_What on earth just happened out there?_ She frantically thought, undoing any calming she had done in the past few seconds.

_We had a moment…I. Had. A. Moment. With. Teddy. Lupin._

Her feet carried her, taking control in the stead of her absent brain that would have left her standing in one spot like a fool; she glided over to her friends and sunk into a seat.

Isabel turned to her, concern evident in her expression, "Mac, are you alright? You look awfully pale."

Mackenzie mentally shook herself, _Get over it already, nothing happened_.

She forced a smile, "Yup, I'm perfectly alright."

Both girls looked to not believe her, Mackenzie could practically feel their scepticism.

Seeing as she wasn't sure what her moment with Teddy meant, Mackenzie decided to keep it to herself.

"I'm fine," she reassured, giving Izzy a playful nudge and a grin.

Wanting to change the subject slightly, she said thoughtfully, "I wonder what was up with Toby?"

Isabel positively glowed with embarrassment; her face flushed bright pink with the feeling and her hands flew up to cover the sight.

"Oh, Merlin," she moaned, "What is _wrong_ with me?"

Layla tried to contain her giggles, her features flickering and twitching between amusement and seriousness while Mackenzie frowned in confusion and suspicion.

"What happened, Izzy? What are you on about?" she demanded.

Isabel seemed unable to form proper words.

"I-I..argh! Wh-I…wha…stu-blah!" she ended her response by collapsing onto the hard table top, hiding from Mackenzie and the now-laughing Layla.

Mackenzie shot a quick Silencing Charm at the Hufflepuff and tried to comfort her oldest friend.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," she said soothingly.

A loud thump signalled Layla's fall from her seat, Mackenzie spared her a glance and noted the fit of odd-looking soundless giggling that the girl was having.

Isabel lifted her head and sighed, "I suppose not."

Mac stared expectantly, resulting in another sigh from the black-haired girl.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm not usually so…I don't know, maybe it was all the chocolate?"

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah, that's what I'll go with, the chocolate and sweets…I was so weird and affectionate…towards Toby of all people, what's with that?"

Her face scrunched up and Mackenzie felt a brilliant grin appear on her own features.

"But," Mac began, a sly edge to her tone now, "You _do_ really like Toby, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I do…wait, what? No! I do _not_!" Isabel shook her head vigorously.

Mackenzie smirked, feeling oddly like Teddy for a second before saying, "I don't believe you."

"B-b-but," stumbled Izzy, "you have to!"

Mac simply shrugged and reversed the spell on the girl slowly regaining her composure on the floor.

Layla awkwardly clambered up and sat down.

"I knew it!" she announced triumphantly, "I _knew_ you had a thing for Toby!"

While Isabel blushed, Mackenzie remembered why she had ended her date earlier.

"That reminds me," she said, turning her gaze onto the Hufflepuff.

"Layla," she stated.

The girl faced Mackenzie inquiringly, "Yes?"

"Your favourite colour is hazel?"

"Yes."

"You're my friend?"

"Yes."

"You have a crush on Tony Hilliard?"

"Ye-huh? What?"

Mackenzie grinned wickedly, "I knew it!"

"Nooooo," Layla whined, "You tricked me! It's not fair!"

The girl was half a step away from stomping her foot in protest and throwing a tantrum.

"How did you even know?" she pouted.

Isabel tuned in for the answer as well, as curious as ever.

"Oh, I have my ways," Mackenzie winked.

Layla grew a tad more serious, "Mac, if you had really liked Tony, I would never have said anything, I hope you know that. I want you to be happy."

Mackenzie chuckled, "I know, Layla, you're a Hufflepuff through and through."

There was a moment of quiet before any of them spoke again.

"So," Isabel started, her lips quirking up into a smile, "Mackenzie, who do _you_ like?"

Pale green eyes rolled, she had always hated that question.

"No-one," Mac stated firmly.

"You're no fun," Izzy chastised with a smile before Layla questioned Mackenzie,

"You never told us what happened on the date, so, how was it?"

"Uh…it was fine, just…fine."

She debated how much information to give away. Should she say anything about how Tony kept talking about Layla? Should she mention how she kept comparing him to Teddy?

She was saved, sort of, by Teddy as he reappeared at the doorway. While she was glad to not have to talk about the date anymore, she couldn't say she was completely happy to see Teddy again.

His hair looked to be a lighter shade of blue than usual as he traipsed over to them, a huge grin on his face and Toby trailing behind him.

Yup. All of that nervous, oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die energy came flooding back into her system at the sight of him. Yay.

He plonked himself down next to her.

_Okaaaay, how to take this? Are we pretending nothing happened? Oh yeah, nothing actually happened anyway, so…we're good, right?_

Toby glanced over to Isabel who had watched as he had walked over. In perfect synchronisation, they both turned bright red and looked away.

Toby lowered himself into a seat, cleared his throat and then stared resolutely at the myriad of wrappers on the table, while Isabel focused on closing her eyes and wishing she could disappear.

"Well," Layla said, "this is awkward."

* * *

Mackenzie sat cross-legged on her bed in the girls dormitory, her school bag was in front of her as her intention was to repack it for the next day. However, she was instead staring off into space, her eyes only seeing the images of earlier, of when she and her group of friends had left the kitchens.

Teddy had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looked down at her and winked. She had become so flustered that she had tripped over her own feet and stumbled into the wall of the corridor…bringing Teddy with her, or against her, as it was.

Mackenzie cheeks burned with the memory of that moment and how she thought he had looked at her. Of course, she had to be imagining it though, didn't she? They're friends for goodness sake, nothing more and nothing less than friends, great…friends.

She sighed loudly, grabbed her bag and tipped it upside down, causing a deluge of books, quills, and crumpled parchment to tumble onto her comfy bed.

Seeing an excess of rubbish spread on the blanket, Mackenzie reprimanded herself and promised to clean out her bag more often.

It was as she was sorting her books into piles and the deciding which bits of parchment were still useable, that she saw the glint of silver.

Her hand shot out and buried itself under a particularly rumpled essay, grabbing onto the teddy bear pendant and withdrawing it for her inspection.

It really was adorable she decided, fiddling with the clasp and then wrapping the cool metal chain around her neck. When it was securely fastened, Mackenzie twisted the necklace so that the clasp was at the back and the bear was resting near her heart.

Inexplicably happy now, Mackenzie returned to her sorting, wondering what the next day would be like and if she would embarrass herself further.

* * *

She did, sort of. Well, was it considered embarrassing to be caught staring at someone with your mouth hanging open? Maybe…probably, but as if that wasn't enough, her mouth had happened to be filled with her breakfast…well it _had_ been filled, and then her lap was…

_Oh wow, Mac, I didn't know half-eaten bacon sandwich was the new style these days, _she mocked herself as she awkwardly cleaned up her mess and kept her head down as to avoid the looks she was getting from those around her.

_Damn that Teddy Lupin and damn that Toby Isaacs! _She thought angrily.

The two had been trying to prank each other all morning; the result was a mini duel over the breakfast table. The various charms, hexes and jinxes had mixed and, by the time the boys had declared the battle over (a professor had been heading their way), Toby had ended up with bright green skin and the ability to rap while Teddy had somehow managed to get his clothes transformed and shrunk to a ridiculously small size.

Mackenzie had been minding her own business, hoping to avoid being struck by a wayward spell when she had been nudged by Isabel.

Her friend had had an expression of disbelief and amusement on her face, she had pointed to somewhere on Mac's other side. Naturally, she had turned to see…

Well, she had seen a _lot_, she got gotten an eyeful in fact, a jaw dropping eyeful of Teddy.

Yeah, that teensy tiny shirt of his wasn't covering up a whole lot.

_Dayum._

Yup, that was when her mouthful had made its escape.

She had dived away before she could see the laughter and triumph in Teddy's sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

Later that day, she, Isabel and Layla were strolling through one of the corridors on the sixth floor and, as they rounded a corner, they came across Teddy and Toby.

"Hey, you three," Teddy greeted cheerfully, "Fancy seeing you here."

Toby sniggered like he knew something, causing the girls to look at him with suspicion.

His demeanour changed quickly and he cleared his throat, "Uh, hey."

"Mackenzie!" a voice called from behind, "Layla! Isabel!"

The group spun around and watched as Tony Hilliard trotted over to them.

Mackenzie stared at Layla and grinned like she had been given a bag full of galleons.

Right on cue, Layla turned pink.

Tony gave the other two boys the barest of acknowledgements before turning to the Hufflepuff.

"Layla, I found something you'd love, can you come with me for a bit?" he asked.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Layla Birch so awkward._

The girl did a fish impersonation for a few seconds, opening and closing her mouth without making a sound.

"Uh," she seemed to shake herself, "Yeah, okay."

Mackenzie could imagine what Layla was thinking, _Why is everything so weird all of a sudden? I should just get over it, we've hung out loads of times before, and it's no big deal, so calm down._

The Ravenclaw grabbed Layla's forearm and started pulling her down the corridor.

"Bye!" he called over his shoulder, prompting Layla to remember to do the same.

"See ya later!"

Mackenzie and Isabel turned back to their remaining friends.

"So," started Mackenzie, "What are you two doing?"

"Us?" Teddy asked, "Well, we were just…hey, Toby weren't you going to do that thing…?"

There was no answer from the brown haired boy, causing Mackenzie, Isabel and Teddy to look over at him.

Toby was staring at Isabel.

Teddy jabbed his friend in his side, provoking a swear word and a demand filled,

"What was that for?"

"You were spacing out, Toby," admonished Teddy, "I _said_, weren't you going to do that thing?"

Toby frowned, "What thing?"

Teddy huffed and rolled his eyes, "The thing, _remember_? With Isabel?"

Mackenzie inwardly laughed at Teddy's obvious attempt to help his friend get some time with Izzy.

She landed her gaze on Toby and watched as the light bulb in his mind was switched on.

"Oh!" he cried, "Right, yeah, sorry, mate."

Toby shuffled his feet around for a minute before looking up and locking eyes with Isabel.

Unfortunately, eye contact seemed to drain away the boy's ability to speak fluidly.

"Do you uh- I mean…can you, no…would you mind, um, helping me, um, with my Herbology work?"

Mackenzie watched with growing amusement as Isabel nodded and gestured for Toby to lead the way.

Mac gave Isabel a reassuring pat on the back, positive of the fact that her friend and the boy, who was now looking rather pale, were going to share an uncomfortable study date and secretly enjoy every minute of it.

When their footsteps and voices were no longer audible, Mackenzie laughed and looked over to Teddy.

He was staring at her very intently, her amusement slipped from her face for a second before she forced it to return, her heart now pounding harder than it had been a few seconds ago.

"You and Toby couldn't have thought of anything else?" she asked, lightly.

Teddy's features formed a frown, "Sorry?"

"Well," she explained, "A study session is _hardly_ romantic, is it? That's what you two were planning, right?"

He appeared to be supremely uncomfortable, his azure eyes bouncing around the corridor, looking everywhere but at Mackenzie.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled before becoming more certain, "Yeah, that's right, you caught us."

In the next moment, Teddy transformed. He straightened up, produced an award-winning smile and was the epitome of confidence.

He started walking slowly backwards and winked, "Just me and you, now."

Mackenzie, who had begun to follow him, stumbled a little but quickly regained herself, hoping he hadn't noticed. But he did.

Teddy's grin morphed into a smirk, he tilted his head slightly and seemed to consider her. He was still a few steps ahead of her when he directed his bright blue eyes at her green ones.

_Calm down, stupid heart, you're not in a race!_

"What are we going to do?" Teddy asked in his low, smooth voice.

Mackenzie stopped breathing, her eyes widening at the hint of suggestiveness in his tone. She had to have been imagining it, right?

Abruptly weak at the knees and a tad dizzy, Mac fell forward, throwing her hands out to break her fall.

Ouch. The stone bit into the flesh of her palms and knees. The teddy bear necklace swung forward and nearly hit her in the face.

"Mackenzie?" Teddy's voice was very close, "Are you alright?"

Was he laughing at her? Probably.

She looked up and gasped at how near his face was to hers all of a sudden.

_What is he, a Weeping Angel or something?_

"Are you alright?" he asked again, this time more quietly as he gazed at her concernedly.

_Brain…not…functioning...anymore..._

"Uhh, um, yes? Um?" she answered uncertainly, trying to reboot her brain at the same time.

She felt like Bambi as she struggled to put her legs back under herself, she did get hit by the swinging necklace then, so, _clearly_ her brain wasn't working properly yet.

She pushed herself up and was proud to see she had managed to stand. Her pride was pricked a bit when she noticed the way Teddy held out his hands, as if he was expecting her to fall down again.

A wash of white blanked out her vision.

"Whoa, I stood up too fast," Mackenzie said, swaying a little.

Teddy's warm hands reached out and planted themselves on her shoulders. Her sight cleared and she found herself staring up at the tall, muscular form in front of her.

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

His expression of concern was replaced by one of happiness with a touch of smugness.

"You're wearing the necklace I got you," he all but purred.

A wave of heat swept through Mackenzie and she knew her cheeks would be painted pink.

"Um, yeah, I found it in my bag…is that alright?" she was hesitant.

He chuckled and then said, "Yeah," in that '_obviously'_ sort of way.

She abruptly realised that her hands were stinging; she brought them up for a closer look and saw that there was no broken skin, just angry looking red marks.

"You're not usually so clumsy," Teddy noted with amusement, also staring at her hands.

"It has nothing to do with you," Mackenzie said quickly and defensively, "I didn't fall over because of you."

He raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at his lips, "I never said you did."

_Crap_.

"Um…" she stalled, glancing around nervously, noticing that his hands were still on her shoulders.

As she looked back up into his vivid eyes, it was as it had been the previous day in the corridor outside the kitchen.

The world narrowed until Teddy was all that she could see, smell and feel. She was aware of every detail but found her eyes drawn to his mouth.

_Friends, friends, friends!_ She chanted, _we're friends, only friends! Stop checking him out!_

Loud footsteps and voices carried over to them from around the corner. Mackenzie jerked back, both grateful and disappointed for the intrusion as Teddy's hands fell from her shoulders.

A group of first years scampered into view and Mackenzie let out a sigh, she was glad she hadn't made too big a fool of herself.

She could just imagine the embarrassment of being turned down by Teddy Lupin, he would be very kind in it but would turn her down nonetheless, he would never want her as anything more than a friend, of that, she was sure.

Mackenzie turned back to steal a glance at Teddy. He was scrubbing a hand through his soft blue hair and looking a little frustrated.

Well, that would make sense, he was frustrated by the fact that his friend was clearly looking for more and he didn't want the same thing.

_Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened, play it cool._

"Um," she squeaked, coughed a little and then continued, "I h-have to, uh…bye!"

With that, she spun around and took off.

_Real cool, Mackenzie, real cool…_

* * *

As the next week passed, she was able to use classwork and other people to keep distance between herself and Teddy, unwilling to embarrass herself again.

Teddy often appeared as if he wanted to talk to her but she was _so_ avoiding that conversation.

She always breathed a sigh of relief whenever she remembered he was at Quidditch practice, as he was at that moment.

Mackenzie, Isabel, Layla and Toby were seated in the welcoming cosiness of the Gryffindor common room, their homework now completed and allowing them to all relax for the rest of the night.

Layla had made them all squish together on the couch, forcing Isabel and Toby next to each other.

_Subtle that girl is _not_._

On behalf of Isabel and despite Toby being there, Mackenzie leaned forward to look at Layla who was at the other end of the couch.

"So, Layla, have you told our Ravenclaw friend that you like him?"

The girl being addressed seemed to choke for a second before staring wide-eyed at Mackenzie and then flicking her gaze to the boy now trying to appear innocent and like he didn't hear anything.

"Um," Layla began, "No."

Toby seemed to give up on pretending he wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh!" he squealed in an outrageously flamboyant voice, "You are _not_ talking about Tony Hilliard! He is _such_ a dreamboat!"

He ended by flapping his hand in front of his face, as if to cool himself down.

Laughter bubbled up and attacked the girls with a vengeance. It took several minutes to regain their normal breathing patterns.

"Seriously now," Toby twisted to see Layla, "Why haven't you asked him out? I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of the guy, but if you like him then you should go for it."

He grinned expectantly and even battered his eyelashes at her before bringing out his silly voice again,

"Girl, if you don't ask him out, then_ I_ will. Oh, those eyes…" he sighed, collapsing against Mackenzie.

Mac couldn't breathe then, the silent giggles racking her body held on tight to her lungs. She could just imagine how attractive she must look in that moment, tear-streaked red face and laughing mouth along with the occasional loud gasp for air.

She didn't have to imagine however, because Isabel and Layla were exactly the same.

Her shaking hand came up and she wordlessly pointed at Isabel's funny expression. Mackenzie was more laughing at how everyone looked rather than at what had originally started the fit of laughter.

"O…kay," panted Mackenzie, "No…more…Toby…voice…ever."

The portrait hole swung open and Teddy sauntered in, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the way they were all sitting and trying to regulate their breathing.

"Uh, I'm not even gonna ask," he chuckled, shaking his head.

_Calm down, Mac, don't embarrass yourself._

A nervous giggle erupted from Mackenzie, causing every eye to fall on her.

_Crap_.

She gave a sheepish smile, "Um, hi, Teddy. Did you have a good practice?"

He regarded her strangely for a moment, perhaps wondering if she had gone insane.

_He can join the club._

"Practice was fine," he answered, "Looks like you lot were all having fun without me though."

He flopped down into a squashy armchair, "What're we talking about?"

Toby opened his mouth to answer but Isabel quickly covered it with her hand.

"Nothing!" she claimed, "Absolutely nothing."

Teddy's eyes narrowed and Mackenzie tried to keep her thoughts away from how cute he looked when he was thinking.

"Well, then," he drawled, "if you say so…"

The portrait opened again, this time revealing David Warrickson, Chris Branagh and Darren Thewlis.

Teddy waved a greeting, "Hey, Dave."

The three boys drifted over. Mackenzie was a bit puzzled; she didn't think she had ever heard anyone refer to David as 'Dave' before.

"Teddy, I have something for you," David said, digging into his pocket.

Nosey group of friends that they were, Mackenzie, Isabel, Layla and Toby all leaned forward in their seats and watched as David pulled out a small scroll of parchment and handed it to Teddy.

Recognising it immediately as an invite to one of Slughorn's parties, the group fell back onto the couch with a chorus of loud sighs.

"And you lot as well," David announced, shoving his hand back into his pocket and withdrawing a further four scrolls.

"Thanks, Dave," Teddy acknowledged, "Did you get one too?"

The boy's head of curly reddish-brown hair bobbed once, he then gave a little wave and continued on his journey to the staircase of the boys dormitory.

"Slug Club party…," Layla mumbled, "that'll be fun…"

* * *

The party was scheduled for the end of the following week and Mackenzie and her friends were getting more enthused by the idea with every day that passed. Soon enough, they were all counting down the days until the event.

They were all looking forward to dressing up nicely and getting a heap of free butterbeer.

Mackenzie and Layla were, at that moment, in the library and discussing the party. Isabel had left many minutes earlier to go to the common room and get a book she had forgotten.

"You know," Mackenzie started, "this would be the perfect opportunity for you to ask out Tony."

Layla squirmed in her chair, "No, I don't want to risk it, he probably doesn't even like me."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "He does like you, trust me on that. He _always_ talks about you."

Layla brightened, "Really?"

Mackenzie laughed, remembering the date and deciding to not mention anything more, wanting to let the two progress in their own way.

"Yes, really. The party is only a few days away now, be brave and ask him."

The Hufflepuff slipped into a contemplative quiet and then her emerald eyes darted up locked on Mackenzie.

"And you?" she asked.

Mackenzie waved the question away, "I told you, I'm fine with the idea of you and To-"

"No," interrupted Layla, "I meant, are you going to ask out Teddy?"

The question was like a bucket of icy water being tipped over her.

"No, why would I do that?" Mackenzie enquired slowly.

It was Layla's turn to roll her eyes, "Because you like him, _obviously_. And also, I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mackenzie demanded, squashing the hope that, against her will, had surged up.

"Well, you _are_ hopelessly awkward when he's near and then _he's_ always staring and making sure to be around you. You can't deny it, Mac."

"You think he likes me?" Mackenzie asked, needing to be sure.

"Yes, I absolutely do," Layla confirmed.

_Huh._

Mackenzie's thoughts floated back to the two big moments between her and Teddy.

_Even though nothing actually happened, it still means something, doesn't it?_

Then there was all of the times she had caught him watching her…

_Holy crap! No, this can't be right…can it?_

Mackenzie looked around and glared at the girl whose face was nearly split in half by the enormous grin on her face.

"I love being right!" Layla jumped up, arms flying into the air.

"No victory dancing!" Mackenzie reprimanded.

The other girl pouted and fell back into her chair, "You're no fun."

Mackenzie was saved from retorting by Isabel who reappeared at that moment.

"Izzy?" asked Mackenzie, "What's with you?"

The black-haired girl's face was flushed, her eyes sparkled and her lips were shaped into a huge smile.

"You want the good news first or the bad?"

"Um, the bad?" responded a confused Mackenzie.

Isabel shrugged, "Slughorn's party is cancelled."

"What!" Layla practically bellowed.

Isabel shrugged again, "Apparently all of his important guests couldn't make it. But anyway…"

She trailed off and then squealed excitedly, "Toby asked me out!"

"What!"

Isabel was radiant and beaming brightly as she elaborated, "Toby just came up to me before when I was in the common room, he asked me to Slughorn's party and told me that he really, _really_ likes me!"

Mackenzie's happiness for her friend dimmed, "But, Izzy, didn't you say that the party was cancelled?"

Layla was frowning then as well, "Explain, please, Isabel."

"Well," the bouncing girl began, "I went to the common room to get my book, on the way, Toby asked me out and I floated on a cloud of joy all the way up to the dorm…um, anyway, then I came back and Teddy and Toby told me about Slughorn's party and about how there is a different party going to happen now."

Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed, "Different party?"

Isabel smirked, "Yup, Gryffindor Tower is having a party."

**AN: So, this chapter might've been a bit rusty, since it's been awhile since i've written anything :P Meh, how was it? Oh and for those of you who read my other fic, ****_If This Was A Fan Fiction_****, it's still on hiatus, eepp, and it might be for a while yet :P**

**Also, i've been sorta vague with describing...things, cause i wanted you lot to have your own ideas/visuals. If you want me to add more description, just let me know in a review ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: A while ago, i changed Sarah's last name to Montague, so yeah, you might notice that ;)**

**Also, this is the LAST Teddy Chapter EVER! it makes me kinda sad :P**

Teddy grinned widely, he had had an idea. Before he could even debate whether or not it was brave or stupid, he had done it.

As he, Mackenzie, Layla, Toby and Isabel exited the kitchens and meandered through a side corridor, Teddy flung his arm around Mackenzie's shoulders.

Her pale green eyes jumped up to his in shock.

To cover the fact that he had decided it was a bad idea, Teddy beamed down at her and, throwing all caution to the wind, winked.

The other three were up ahead, in their own world and chatting so they missed the way Mackenzie's cheeks bloomed with a pink tinge. They also didn't see the way she missed her step and fell against the side of the corridor, dragging him with her.

Such_ a good idea, Merlin, I'm brilliant sometimes._

His forearm was braced against the wall just above her head; his other hand was pressed to the stone just to the side of her shoulder, trapping her.

Teddy felt his stomach somersault and set the butterflies going into a frenzy. He knew that, as he devoured her with his eyes, she had to be sensing the 'I don't just want to be your friend' vibe he was giving off.

He didn't let the doubt weaken his resolve to show her how he felt, he pushed the whispers away, the ones that told him to run away and not risk ruining everything.

Wondering if he was being creepy, Teddy forced himself to shove away from the wall and catch up to the others. He didn't even let himself glance back to see her reaction.

* * *

"Toby…Toby…Toby," Teddy repeated in a loud whisper.

He kept up the chant for a good five minutes before deciding to up his efforts and body slam his sleeping friend.

Surprisingly, Toby merely grunted, showing no other response to the fact that he now had a Teddy Lupin blanket crushing him.

"Toby…Toby…Toby," it turned into a child's whingeing wail.

"For Merlin's sake!" growled Dave from the next bed over, "Toby! Wake up already!"

David then angrily rolled over and shoved his pillow over his ears.

A moment of silence painted the dorm room, then…

"Toby…Toby…To-"

The boy being addressed suddenly jumped with such force that it sent Teddy tumbling to the hard floor.

"No!" Toby shouted, "Isabel, I'm not a leprechaun!"

Teddy rubbed his injured body from his position on the cluttered ground, looking around at the now-awake room-mates who were sitting up, their terrified eyes whizzing around the room to find the trouble.

Teddy laughed at their sleep messed hair and confused expressions.

He turned back to his best friend, who was now kneeling on his bed and patting his body, as if to make sure everything was still there and in working order.

"Must have been one interesting dream," drawled Teddy.

Seemingly satisfied that everything was normal, Toby flopped back down on his bed and moaned in relief.

Teddy jumped to his feet, walked to the head of Toby's bed and, seeing that the boy had closed his eyes again, leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Toby…Toby-"

Hands abruptly flung up and pushed Teddy's face away, sending him to the floor once more.

"…Toby."

* * *

Half an hour later, Teddy had finally annoyed everyone enough to get them out of bed and start preparing for the day.

They were all attending to the final touches of their appearances; straightening shirts, combing hair and hunting for socks under the sea of 'artfully arranged' clothes that decorated the floor.

Teddy, who was long-since ready to go, was tapping his foot and glaring at Toby with increasing impatience.

The object of his annoyance was, at that moment, hunting for his left shoe and taking his own sweet time about it.

A physical search for the shoe was the only option because, as the boys had found out two years ago, a Summoning Charm could be very dangerous in certain circumstances… Such as when one is looking for a thick Potions textbook and a cauldron…Teddy winced at the memory and wondered if David had developed a phobia of the charm.

_I never did apologise for that…oops._

Teddy didn't want to wait any longer. He marched over, grabbed Toby, pulled him up from his 'searching under the bed' pose and dragged him out the door.

He talked over the spluttering protests, "Come on, Toby, I need your help, mate."

"But I didn't find my shoe!" the other boy complained.

Teddy managed to shrug while they scrambled down the stairs, "Maybe you'll be lucky and a handsome prince will find it for you."

Toby stumbled, flinging his hands out and trying to find something on the wall to hold onto, "My shoe! My shoe, why did you leave me?" he called up to the dormitory.

"Hurry up, Cinderella," Teddy grunted as he pulled his friend along.

"Ugh! Fine!" Toby stopped struggling, "This prince better give my shoe back, do you _know_ how much they cost?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and wondered, for the millionth time, why he was friends with Toby Isaacs.

They survived the rest of the journey to the common room and then perched themselves on the large armchairs by the fireplace.

"So," started Toby, getting down to business, "You needed my help?"

Not capable of being completely serious, Toby leaned back in his seat, crossed his legs and steepled his fingers as if he were someone intimidating and of great importance which, in this case, Teddy guessed he was.

"You see, my plan is to sort of show Mackenzie what she's missing, that way, she'll want to go out with me," Teddy explained.

"Infallible logic, my friend," Toby deadpanned, "How can I help, _exactly_?"

"Well, it would require some deception and planning but, I was thinking that we could 'prank' each other and…" Teddy trailed off, knowing that his best friend would understand where he was going with it.

When a slow smile transformed Toby's face, Teddy remembered one of the many reasons why he was still friends with the guy, he made a _brilliant_ accomplice.

They had the whole scheme mapped out within the next ten minutes.

* * *

"Did you really have to make me green?" Toby sighed in exasperation.

He and Teddy were sauntering toward the Gryffindor table, sending occasional jinxes and charms at each other.

Teddy laughed, "It's _so_ your colour, mate. Plus, I think I heard one time that it was Isabel's favourite colour, so basically, you _could_ say that I'm helping you out."

Toby perked up, "Really?"

Teddy shook his head, chuckling, "No."

As they took their seats across from one another, he noticed Mackenzie a few people down from him, she was lost in thought and not paying him any attention.

_That's going to change soon…I hope._

He traded a few more spells with Toby over the platter of toast and then gave a small nod to indicate that it was time.

Teddy was hit by a tiny flash of purple and the feeling of his clothes rapidly shrinking.

Yup, he looked down and confidently noted the exposure of most of his torso and abdominal muscles. The dark blue t-shirt he was wearing threatened to cut of the circulation in his arms, the material strangling his biceps and triceps. Come to think of it, Teddy was also finding it difficult to breath in other places…

_It's going to be worth it though, right?_

At this point, Teddy was gaining the stares of a lot of people.

His eyes widened and jerked his head over to the left, showing Toby that a professor was approaching. Both boys immediately put away their wands and tried to act casual.

The professor narrowed his eyes and obviously decided that it was too early in the morning to deal with them, he turned away.

A huge grin split Toby's face and the expression became mirrored on Teddy's.

He happened to look over at Mackenzie at just the right moment.

She glanced at him, did a double take and then her mouth fell open, revealing its load of mushed food for a second before said mouthful dropped to her lap.

He tried, he honestly tried to contain his laughter…he failed.

_She's so cute!_

The buoyant feeling of happiness and amusement welled up in his chest; he almost considered grabbing onto the table in order to stop himself from floating away.

_I think she likes me! She looked! _

Triumph shined in his blue eyes as surely as there was a grin on his face.

* * *

Teddy and Toby were back in the common room, discussing the next step in their plan.

"So, we find them on the Map; go up to them and…" Toby let the sentence drift, unsure what came next.

From his reclining position on the couch, Teddy answered, "Then we somehow distract Layla and Isabel so that I hang out with Mackenzie."

Toby's eyebrows furrowed, "How's that exactly? 'Somehow' doesn't really help that much."

"Ugh," Teddy moaned, "Why do you ask such difficult questions?"

He launched himself up and started pacing in front of the fireplace, hoping that movement would stimulate his thinking and create a winning solution.

"Well," he sighed before smiling widely, "I don't know how to distract Layla, but Isabel…"

Teddy waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Toby, who promptly blushed and started mumbling his objections.

To hide from Teddy, the embarrassed boy reached over to the table, snatched up the Map and pretended to study it furiously.

It was a minute later that Toby's worried voice spoke up.

"Um, Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"The girls are on the sixth floor and are probably headed up here right now."

"Bugger."

Teddy wasn't ready for this but, he decided, there was no time like the present.

For the second time that day, Teddy manhandled Toby up and out the door.

* * *

"We'll just have to wing it, we'll be fine," he tried to reassure them both as they strode down the corridors.

"They still on the floor?" he then questioned.

Toby paused mid step to consult the Map, having never been very talented at multitasking.

"Yup," he confirmed, "Down the corridor on the right."

Teddy grinned nervously, told Toby to hide the Map and headed towards the correct passageway while Toby loped after him

Mackenzie, Layla and Isabel rounded the corner.

Still beaming, Teddy greeted them joyfully, "Hey, you three. Fancy seeing you here."

Toby snickered, clearly thinking the same as Teddy, _It's not like we tracked you here or anything._

Three pairs of eyes narrowed with curiosity.

_Right, don't be so obvious._

The girls were watching Toby, he was uncomfortable as he said, "Uh, hey."

A voice suddenly called out to Mackenzie, giving Teddy the opportunity to smack Toby and give him the 'what were you thinking?' face.

As the voice called out to Layla and Isabel, Teddy registered who it belonged to and felt his stomach sink.

_Still don't like that guy…_

He watched interestedly as Mackenzie shot a grinning, knowing look at Layla that caused the girl to blush bright pink.

_Wait a minute…Eww, that's just wrong, Layla can't like Tony Hilliard…can she?_

The Ravenclaw gave Teddy and Toby a nearly imperceptible nod of acknowledgement and then turned to Layla, seemingly oblivious to the way she was coloured by her embarrassment.

"Layla, I found something you'd love, can you come with me for a bit?" he asked.

The girl squirmed, appearing unsure of what she should say and of the fact that it was really happening.

She shook herself, "Uh, yeah, okay."

_Whoa, this totally works into Operation Get-Mackenzie-Alone-But-Not-In-A-Creepy-Way._

Pleased with this unexpected event, Teddy barely noticed Hilliard and Layla's leaving or their shouts of goodbye.

"So," Mackenzie begun, jolting Teddy out of his mental happy dance, "What are you two doing?"

"Us?" he asked, before trying to think furiously of a way to get rid of Toby and Isabel.

"Well, we were just…hey, Toby weren't you going to do that thing…?" he asked.

_Take the hint, take the hint, take the hint…_

Teddy frowned when his question received no answer. He, Mackenzie and Isabel turned to see what was wrong with Toby.

_Do I look that weird when I stare at Mackenzie?_

He hoped not. To spare everyone the embarrassment that was Toby Isaacs, Teddy prodded the guy in the side, bringing out a swearword before Toby demanded,

"What was that for?"

Deciding it wouldn't be good manners to say what he was really thinking, Teddy simply responded by explaining.

"You were spacing out, Toby, I _said_, weren't you going to do that thing?"

Teddy resumed his mental chanting, _take the hint, take the hint, take the hint…_

"What thing?" asked Toby as his eyebrows came down.

_Merlin, _save_ me._

He rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "The thing, _remember_? With Isabel?"

_Any second now…_

"Oh!" Toby cried.

_There we go._

"Right, yeah, sorry, mate," the guy apologised sheepishly.

Teddy did feel bad for his friend but he felt worse for himself as he had to watch Toby fidget and force himself to meet Isabel's dark blue gaze.

"Do you uh- I mean…can you, no…would you mind, um, helping me, um, with my Herbology work?"

_Whoa, cool it with the charm there, buddy._

Teddy didn't watch as the two left, he instead focused on Mackenzie. She was beaming in a 'the world is perfect and I'm happy to be alive' sort of way, so basically, she was completely captivating and there was no way he would have been able to look anywhere else.

She laughed and Teddy felt heat spread outwards through his body, starting at the heart now beating faster in his chest.

Mackenzie's smile faltered as she took in what was no doubt, a very intense expression on his face. As he tried to smooth out his features, she regained her grin.

"You and Toby couldn't have thought of anything else?" she asked in a joking tone.

_What? What does she know?_

Teddy decided to play confused, "Sorry?"

Mackenzie explained, "Well, a study session is _hardly_ romantic, is it? That's what you two were planning, right?"

_Oh, thank Merlin. Though, this makes things awkward, I don't really want to lie to her._

His eyes jumped around their surroundings while he debated what he should say to her. He wanted her to know the truth, that he really liked her but, he also had to be careful how he went about it, he wouldn't want to freak her out.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered.

Plus, this little lie might help her like him more and he was desperate enough to take the opportunity.

"Yeah, that's right, you caught us," he said.

Teddy then remembered her reaction from that morning and when she had stared at him during their big 'moment'.

_She likes me._

The thought slapped a mega-watt grin on him and he felt confidence flow through his body and strengthen him. It also brought its friend, Courage, with it, for which he was rather grateful.

Teddy started walking backwards slowly and as Mackenzie began to follow, he winked at her before saying,

"Just me and you, now."

She stumbled and he knew then that, without a doubt, Mackenzie Millark fancied him.

He also knew he was smirking, but he could help it.

_Hmm_, he tilted his head and wondered, _maybe I should experiment…you know, just to be sure..._

_Let's see…if I stare deeply into her eyes and say something seductively, what will her reaction be?_

He tried his hardest to not laugh as he locked gazes with Mackenzie and said in a low voice,

"What are we going to do?"

When Mackenzie stopped breathing, he couldn't decide if he was happy with the result of his experiment or not.

She fell forward, throwing out her hands just in time to break her fall.

Teddy caught a glimpse of silver but quickly dismissed it as being not important as he came closer to Mackenzie to check on her.

_Ouch, that had to hurt a bit, maybe I shouldn't experiment…its clearly bad for her health._

Sad guy that he was; the thought made him want to laugh. He hoped she couldn't hear it in his voice.

"Mackenzie?" he asked as he leaned near enough to smell her shampoo, "Are you alright?"

She gasped a little as she looked up, making Teddy realise that it was probably indecent for him to be so close.

_She's a bit rattled,_ he observed, his concern became stronger.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked again.

Mackenzie was confused in her answer, "Uhh, um, yes? Um?"

Teddy wondered if the shock from hitting the stone floor had travelled up her arms and to her brain, short circuiting it.

He watched with reluctant amusement as she stood up in the most awkward way possible and as she got hit in the face with that flash of silver that he now realised was a necklace.

Mackenzie seemed unsteady so, being the gentleman that he was and ignoring the fact that he was the cause of her fall, Teddy held his hands out, prepared for the possibility that she might fall down again.

She blinked a few times, swayed on the spot and then said, "Whoa, I stood up too fast."

Instinctively, Teddy parked his hands on her shoulders to keep her upright.

Mackenzie gazed up at him for a moment before trying to tell him that she was fine.

He didn't believe her, he flicked his eyes over her in a quick inspection of her person and it was then that he noticed the pendant on her necklace.

_She's wearing it! Merlin…_

Pride, hope, happiness and all those other good emotions surged through Teddy. He was surprised that he even managed to get the words he wanted to say out.

"You're wearing the necklace I got you."

_Awww, look at that blush._

Mackenzie was uncertain as she replied, "Um, yeah, I found it in my bag…is that alright?"

_Alright? It's fan-fricking-tastic!_

Teddy just gave a laugh, said "Yeah," and tried not to add 'please wear it forever!'

Mackenzie brought her hands up and they both observed the red splotches on the skin of her palms.

"You're not usually so clumsy," Teddy stated, amusement in his tone.

She was quick with the defence, "It has nothing to do with you, I didn't fall over because of you."

_Ha-ha, keep telling yourself that, Kenzie._

He raised his eyebrows, wondering if she would realise how she betrayed herself, "I never said you did."

By the way she grew so nervous and glanced around; Teddy knew she had seen her mistake.

"Um…" she strained.

As her eyes rested on his hands on her shoulders, he wondered if he should let go of her but then she looked into his eyes and he knew he wouldn't be able to move unless she told him to.

There it was again, that sparkling, shimmering and, dare he think it, magical feeling charging the air around them with crackling electricity.

For Teddy, no-one else in the world existed except for the girl before him, the one whose pale eyes were lowering to stare at his mouth.

_This is it, this is it, this is it..._

Mackenzie jerked back then and Teddy's hands slipped away from her.

_Or not._

It was then that he heard the sounds of footsteps and chattering approaching.

_Oh._

Disappointment kicked him in the gut and laughed in his face, redoubling its efforts as it listened to Mackenzie's sigh of relief.

_Bloody first years…_

Frustration joined disappointment in the abuse of Teddy, causing him to run his hand through his hair and half turn away from Mackenzie.

There came a squeaky, "Um," from the girl before she cleared her throat and tried again to speak.

"I h-have to, uh…bye!" she stumbled.

Mackenzie spun around and ran off down the corridor.

_Shit._

Teddy shuffled over to the wall and then sunk down against it.

A small part of his brain tried to comfort him, _she fancies you, remember? And these 'moments' prove it; they wouldn't happen if she didn't like you. Everything will be fine…one day._

* * *

He was starting to feel desperate; Mackenzie had been avoiding him for the past week. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would pretend to not hear him, walk away and start talking to someone else.

As he was making his way slowly to the common room after Quidditch practice, he grew more determined to talk to Mackenzie with every step.

Abruptly he remembered that he had left Toby with the three girls, Teddy wondered if his friend had noticed anything or gained any insights into Mackenzie's mind…then he remembered that it was Toby he was thinking about and he decided that it was highly unlikely.

Absorbed as he was in his thoughts, Teddy failed to see the discarded book that had been flung just before the corner of the corridor.

He tripped just as a slight form was turning the corner. The result was an awkward tackle and tumble to the floor.

Teddy scrambled to his feet and looked down and the girl he had accidently attacked.

"Victoire?"

Light blue eyes met his and surprise shaped the beautiful features of her face.

"Teddy? Long-time no see, _friend_," she stressed the last word as her earlier surprise turned to annoyance.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked confusedly.

"It's what you haven't done," she accused, "you haven't talked to me in ages and we haven't hung out all year!"

She crossed her arms and scowled at him, her eyes glowing slightly.

"Not to mention that, for some _stupid_ reason, I'm still getting letters from my family about that _stupid_ kiss on the train!"

"Really?" he was incredulous.

Victoire nodded emphatically, "Yes, and they aren't listening to me when I tell them that there's nothing between me and you. I even tried to tell them about Mackenzie-"

"You what?" Teddy frowned in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I had to tell them _something_, at least it was the truth."

He was still confused, "I haven't gotten any letters from anyone about it."

He shouldn't have said anything, he should have known by now not to make Victoire Weasley angry.

Teddy winced as her bellow of outrage echoed down the corridor.

"Just breathe, Vic," he tried to calm her, "breathe."

He should have known not to say that too.

"I AM BREATHING!" she yelled, levelling him with a glare, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Um…I'm going to leave now…" he said slowly, inching to the side and trying to scoot around her.

She literally _growled_ at him and then stomped off, shouting about the unfairness of the world.

Teddy sighed and then continued on his journey through the sixth floor.

When he was on the seventh floor, he tried to make a list of reasons why Mackenzie would be avoiding him, obviously it was because of what had happened the week before but, if she fancied him, why would she keep away from him? Maybe she doesn't _want_ to fancy him?

Teddy could feel a headache coming on, _why isn't this easy?_

He wearily approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password and clambered through.

He wasn't prepared for the scene that was revealed as he stepped into the common room.

Mackenzie, Toby, Isabel and Layla were squashed together on the couch in front of the fireplace, they were all red-face, grinning and with happy tears shining in their eyes. Teddy raised an eyebrow at the sight.

_What…?_

"Uh, I'm not even gonna ask," he said, laughing at their expressions.

A strange, strangled giggle sounded and it took him a second to realised that the odd noise came from Mackenzie.

As everyone turned to stare at her, she kept her eyes on Teddy while giving a sheepish smile.

"Um, hi, Teddy. Did you have a good practice?" she enquired.

_Practice…?_

The fact that Mackenzie was no longer ignoring him, scrambled his grey matter like eggs.

_What was the question again? Oh yeah, practice…Quidditch practice…_

"Practice was fine," he responded before adding, "Looks like you lot were all having fun without me though."

Having had enough of being on his feet, Teddy jumped into one of the comfy armchairs.

"What're we talking about?" he asked, casually.

Toby tried to answer but was cut off when Isabel clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing," the girl insisted.

_Sure it was…_

Teddy narrowed his eyes, hoping to figure out what happened while he wasn't there. He then realised that he didn't have to work it out, he'd just get Toby to tell him later.

"Well, then," Teddy said slowly, "if you say so…"

His ears pricked at the familiar sound of the portrait swinging open, he turned his head to see David, Chris and Darren ambling into the room.

He waved, "Hey, Dave."

_I really should hang out with him more, he's a good guy._

"Teddy, I have something for you," Dave said as he neared Teddy's chair and dug around in a pocket.

_Ooh, goodie, I love presents._

Teddy noted idly that the group on the couch all leaned forward, their curiosity evident in their actions.

The parchment scroll that Dave produced was small and recognisable as an invite to one of Professor Slughorn's parties.

The group all sighed, falling back against the plush cushions.

Dave spoke up again, "And you lot as well."

He pulled out four more scrolls and handed them out.

Teddy thanked the boy before asking him, "Did you get one too?"

When Dave nodded, Teddy silently promised to hang out with him at the party.

Dave and the other two disappeared up the boys' dormitory staircase.

Layla murmured, "Slug Club party…that'll be fun…"

_Yes, yes it will be._

* * *

The excitement for Slughorn's party was building but there were still a few more days to go until the big event and they still had a heap of homework to do.

That was why Teddy and Toby were up in the common room while the girls were studying in the library. Neither of the boys could get any work done while in the big group, as they always ended up either staring at a particular girl or trying to be funny by humiliating each other.

Teddy flopped back into his chair, giving up on pretending to study Ancient Runes.

"You know," he said in a meaningful tone, "this party would be the perfect opportunity for you to ask out Isabel."

Toby stuck his tongue out, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Teddy sat up, "I'm serious, Toby-wan-Kenobi, you should ask her."

His friend was shaking his head with an accompanying chant of 'No, no, no'.

"Toby!" Teddy said loudly, "Listen, stop being such a baby, Isabel fancies you, there's no _way_ she'll say no to you."

The other boy hesitated and that was when Teddy played his final card.

"I dare you."

Toby's head snapped up, "What?"

_Gotcha._

Teddy smirked, "The next time you see Isabel, you have to ask her to Slughorn's party."

Toby gave a sharp nod, "Fine, challenge accepted."

With perfect timing, the portrait swung open and allowed entrance to the very girl that had been discussing, Isabel Ogden.

She noticed them, grinned, waved and then headed over to the girls dorm staircase.

Teddy shoved Toby, mouthing, "Hurry up, you git,"

Toby stumbled and called out for Isabel to wait.

It was the most painful thing for Teddy to watch, and that wasn't even the actual asking part, nope, that was just Toby making his way to Isabel and managing to knock over and trip over every object in the common room.

_Merlin, he's worse than me, I didn't even think that was possible._

Teddy jumped over and onto the couch, hoping to get close enough to hear how his friend would do with the task.

"Isabel," Toby began, surprisingly steady in his voice and words, "I thought I should tell you that…" he trailed off.

_Oh, no, here he goes._

Toby coughed a little, glanced around and then returned his focus to the girl in front of him.

"I…I really, _really_ like you, Izzy, so, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the party."

He offered a weak smile.

_Not bad, Isaacs, not bad at all._

Isabel looked confused for a second, "Is this for real? Or is this a joke?"

From his vantage point, Teddy could see the flicker of hurt in Toby's eyes before the guy turned deadly serious.

"It's real, Isabel," Toby said, "I've fancied you for…a while now-"

_Nice, don't freak her out by saying it's been years._

"-and I would really appreciate it if you would give me this one chance to prove myself to you…so, what do you say?"

Izzy's eyes were wide, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I say…," she started, "I say I'm amazed you said all that in one go and without all the adorable stuttering."

Toby blushed, "Yeah…"

Teddy was getting impatient, "What say you, woman?" he called in demand.

They both jumped; apparently they had forgotten he was in the room.

He sunk back down, hiding from their glares.

"I'll be your date, Toby," Isabel said, a grin replacing the annoyed frown, "I look forward to it."

She then spun around and flounced up the staircase. Toby, when he turned, did so much slower and revealed the brilliant, beaming smile that had settled on his features.

The guy actually _pranced_ back over to Teddy, sat down, jumped back up again and then did a little happy twirl in front of the fireplace.

"She said yes!" he chanted joyfully for the next few minutes.

"Um, excuse me?" an unfamiliar voice interrupted.

Toby paused and he and Teddy looked over to the second year standing awkwardly off to the side.

_That kid is going to have nightmares…_

"Yes?" Toby asked.

"Uh, I was sent by Professor Slughorn?" the kid said.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "You don't seem very sure of your facts."

The little boy turned red, glared and then said firmly, "The party is cancelled."

"Wait, what?" Teddy and Toby demanded in unison.

The kid pulled a 'are you stupid?' face and then answered, "The Professor sent me to tell everyone invited, that the party at the end of the week is cancelled."

As Toby lost all of his colour and sank into the nearest chair, Teddy asked,

"Why's it cancelled?"

The second year shrugged, "Something about the guests all being too busy."

Teddy didn't notice the kid leave, he was too concerned with Toby who was looking like he'd been viciously attacked.

"Toby? Toby, it's going to be fine, we'll think of something," Teddy tried to reassure.

All he got in response was a blank look.

It was a painful squeeze on his heart to see his best friend so…disconsolate and miserable.

He had to do something but what could he do? Toby's only chance with Isabel was this party but now…that chance was gone.

_Unless…_

Teddy jumped up, "Toby, I've worked it out!"

Dull eyes slowly rose.

"You asked Isabel to a party, right?"

"Don't remind me," Toby mumbled.

"Well, Ol' Sluggie isn't the only one who knows how to throw a party."

Footsteps echoed and soon Isabel emerged from the staircase.

"Hey, Isabel!" Teddy called.

She looked worried for a second, like she thought he was going to tell her that Toby hadn't meant any of what he said.

"Slughorn isn't having a party anymore-no, don't pull that face-Gryffindor is going to have one instead."

He beamed, "Brilliant, right?"

Relief relaxed her and she came forward, looked at Toby and grinned at him.

"Brilliant," she agreed happily, "I can't wait."

* * *

The party in Gryffindor Tower was in full swing only an hour after the last class of the day on Friday. All of the year groups crowded together in the common room, talking, dancing and even singing.

Even a few people from other houses had been let in, Tony Hilliard and Layla Birch among them.

Teddy sat in his favourite armchair and watched Mackenzie wander around the room, stopping to chat to various people. He had hoped that, since she was no longer avoiding him, that she might've asked him out but then again, this kind of party is a bit different to what Slughorn's would have been. If he could have made it different, he would have.

Mackenzie was talking to Hilliard; he was blushing and looked to be having trouble speaking.

Teddy could _so_ understand as he often had that problem around Mackenzie too.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?" a quiet voice said.

Teddy jumped and looked over his shoulder. Sarah Montague came around at stood in front of the fireplace.

_Whoa._

He didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing Sarah so…normal, well, not that she was _normal_ exactly, she was exceptionally pretty but…yeah.

"She is," he said slowly, "How are you, Sarah?"

She gave a weak smile, "I'm fine."

He knew she was lying.

"You know," he couldn't believe he was offering, "If you ever want to talk, I'll listen."

She couldn't believe it either, judging by her expression.

Sarah frowned then, gave a little wave and drifted away, both physically and mentally.

Teddy found a frown of his own then but it quickly disappeared as he watched Hilliard.

The Ravenclaw started out confidant as he marched across the room, he then noticed Layla looking over at him. At that point, Hilliard spun around, spun back, hesitated, turned on the spot again and then shuffled towards the Hufflepuff.

There was a lot of staring at the floor and fidgeting. Then Layla lit up the room with her bright grin. She nodded so enthusiastically that Teddy wondered when she became a Bobble head.

_So, that's Hilliard and Layla sorted, as well as Isabel and Toby…when's it my turn?_

The thought turned him introspective, tuning out the innumerable voices and noises and leaving everything oddly quiet.

It took him a few moments to realise that the quiet wasn't just in his head.

He glanced up and felt shock freeze his blood, Mackenzie was standing on the sturdy table in front of him.

_What is she doing?_

Mackenzie looked at him, a strange glint of determination in her eyes.

_What? _

**AN:A special mention to _shethecat_ for their review- being told that my fic is helping you procrastinate is one of the best compliments ever, i hope your essay got finished! :D**

**And thats the end of Teddy's point of view. Put a ':D' in a review if you're gonna miss him ;) And please tell me your favourite Teddy moment :D**

**Only one more chapter to go!**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! 8 for one chapter? Thats great :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Well, this is it. I hope you like it and i just want to say a BIG thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favourites this story and thank you to my sisters who have put up with me and yeah, thanks for taking this journey with me. I'm sad that this is the end of my first fanfic, i'll miss writing it. **

**Also, its been just over 5 months since i posted the first chapter, i think :) thats pretty crazy :P**

**I was so scared of this chapter...**

**But anyway, THANKS-**

_**MelissaKatherine, Amyb11, AppoloniaAstria, BurningAlmond, ChaserMidnight, Cookies94, D A Member77, Dawn Elliot, EcoWarriorX, EnniePaige, Ergelina, Flyleaf Lover 13, HelloBob12345, Infusionofwormwood, Lumihiutale89, Marmite-1, MaskedLight, Mizuhashii, Nevergonnafitin, Newfoundshadowhunter, ODickson, Ororo15, RealisticallyOptimistic, Sabanar, SongsOfSiren, TinyRainbowGuards, TheSage96, XxHPxXForever, alyssum123, angelic13demon, booklover7161, callum foster 82, emmieisaunicorn, fantasyluver714, giggle-like-crazy, hollz-95, hungergamespettalover, juliest et tisbe, kankananime123, kanna-yamamoto, lalaginger, le flame, multiplestomachs, nobodynb, potterphilosopher, radiant garden, sydneyswansafl, tgrace, twilightlover427, Val66, xXallegedangelXx, xxSiriusxxForeverxx, youmuststartanew, celtic-roses, GreenAndPinkBubbles, neverfargone, PopiAle, zarulett0599, Yuriko-Rurinia, Mad mind flip, MidnightAngel1987, okgurl87, TheyCallMeSnow, Frostover317, IzabellaSanguine, halyyy, Isabelle Lys, Gypsy-Genie, TheOneNamedPandaPuff, evilmidget66, waterflygirl, ILOVECAKES159, jellybabies12345678910, geekchic8428, bananicorn, shethecat, mychemicalromance1817, Sheerians**_

Mackenzie was never really one for parties; this party however, was the exception.

She, Isabel and Layla were standing near the edge of the room and from there, they had a great view of what was happening in the crowd.

Toby was, it seemed, trying to see how many Chocolate Frogs he could fit in his mouth while attempting to look inconspicuous.

David, who was scoping out the table of snacks, did a double take at the sight, knocked over several butterbeers and managed to splash a great deal of the delicious liquid onto one of the only Ravenclaws in the room.

Dripping slightly now, Tony was not impressed but quickly shrugged the incident away as he noticed a bowl of Acid Pops on a nearby table.

In previous years when there had been a Gryffindor party, Mackenzie and Isabel would be in the spot they were in now or else retreat into the dormitory.

They would sneak some food, keep to themselves and basically ignore what was happening around them.

This time, though they were in the same place, they joined in with everyone, chatting and relaxing in the friendly atmosphere.

While she contemplated how she could not know what she had been missing, Mackenzie also found herself searching the room for someone.

_Ah, there he is._

Teddy was lounging in one of the squashy armchairs and...staring at her.

That familiar thrill sparkled through Mackenzie; she quickly looked away and focused on one of the girls beside her.

"Layla," she said to get the Hufflepuff's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You never asked out Tony," Mackenzie stated disapprovingly.

That got an eyebrow rise out of Layla as she replied in the same tone,

"And you never asked out Teddy."

_Crap._

"I…well, um…" Mackenzie floundered before simply sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Layla laughed, "Real mature, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," responded Mackenzie, her voice filled with fake superiority.

"Now," she began, "Why don't you want to ask him?"

Layla flinched, "Because…because I'm too scared, I-I'm not a brave Gryffindor…"

Isabel, who had been attentively listening to the conversation whilst trying to appear like she hadn't been, cut in at that moment.

"Would you want _him_ to ask _you_ out then?" she asked, curiously.

Layla scrunched up her features for a second before declaring, "Yes, because that's the kind of coward I am."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting him to ask you," Mackenzie defended, "Why would you think it's cowardly?"

Hesitation cloaked Layla as she answered, "Well…because I wouldn't be facing my fear, would I?"

Both Mackenzie and Isabel frowned and, seeing their expressions, Layla continued.

"A year or so ago, there was this guy…I really liked him and I thought he liked me too, so I asked him out and-"

"He said no? To _you_?" Isabel was astonished.

Layla gave a sad chuckle, "No, he said yes."

"But?" questioned Mackenzie, thoroughly intrigued now.

The Hufflepuff carried on, "But then…we had been dating a month before I caught him snogging some girl in one of the side corridors on the second floor…so, yeah…"

Layla quickly found herself wrapped in a comforting hug by her two friends. Once they had let go, she spoke up again.

"Mackenzie, I still think you should ask Teddy though, don't let my little story put you off."

Layla looked into both her friend's eyes, "Neither of your guy's would cheat on you, you don't have to worry about that."

Mackenzie felt her eyebrows raise and a strange rush at the words 'your guy'.

She glanced over at Isabel to see her reaction. The girl was beaming brighter than the sun.

Mackenzie wanted that for Layla.

_That's it then._

Resolve flowed into her mind and body; she was on a mission now.

Mackenzie excused herself and then stood up as a certain theme song started playing in her head.

Trying not to be super obvious with what she was going to do, she made sure to stop and talk to people as she made her way across the room.

When she finally reached her goal, she sidled up to the boy, aiming for causal.

"Hey there, Tony…go and ask out Layla right now!"

_…Nailed it._

Tony turned pink as he stumbled with his words, "Wh-what?"

Mackenzie tried again, "We haven't talked much since our 'date' but I think _you_ should know that _I_ know you fancy Layla. You should ask her out, like, right now."

He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted, "No, don't deny it, you like her."

His shoulders slumped, "Yes, you're right, I think I do fancy her…I don't know when it happened exactly…"

Mackenzie shrugged, "It doesn't matter, what _does_ matter is that, if you were to go over there right now, she would say yes to you."

"B-but," stammered Tony as the blush made a reappearance.

"No 'buts'," Mackenzie commanded, "You will go over there right now, Tony Hilliard, and you will make my good friend victory dance, got it? Ask. Her. Out."

Worried hazel eyes peeked at her meekly, she softened, "It'll be fine, trust me and don't worry."

Tony closed his eyes, not doubt mentally preparing himself and organising his thoughts.

Mackenzie absently half-turned away from the boy, giving him the time he needed.

As she observed the people around her, her gaze drifted over to Teddy and she felt an unreasonable surge of annoyance and possessiveness as she noted who was talking to him.

Guilt washed over her then, removing all other emotions in a quick wave.

_It's only Sarah. I shouldn't be harsh about her, after all, she's not going to try anything with him, she's like a kicked puppy these days._

Mackenzie didn't question why she felt it was any of her business who talked to Teddy; she didn't even let herself wonder about the possessive nature of her earlier thoughts.

She turned back to Tony, thinking that he'd had enough time to prepare. As her eyes landed on him however, his eyes snapped open.

He gave her a small smile before starting to walk confidently towards Layla.

Mackenzie couldn't help but notice the way Teddy's blue eyes also followed the Ravenclaw.

They both watched with amusement as Tony seemed to hesitate, spin around and back again before continuing on his short journey.

She couldn't see too well from where she was, but Mackenzie knew instantly when Tony asked and was accepted.

Layla grinned and…danced in victory.

_That girl has no shame_, Mackenzie thought fondly.

Instinctively, her eyes again drifted to the familiar form reclining in the armchair.

She watched as his smile melted away. His forehead crinkled slightly in thought as he stared at the floor.

She wondered what he was thinking about, not knowing how similar her own thoughts were to his.

_Layla and Tony, Isabel and Toby, happily ever after…what about me? When do I get the kind of happiness they have? What do I have to do?_

The answer came in a voice that sounded oddly like Professor McGonagall.

_You know what you have to do, make your house proud._

"Right," Mackenzie said, her determination growing stronger as she looked at Teddy.

Later on, she would not remember the long walk over, nor the way she jumped up onto the table and ordered the room to be silent.

Every eye fell to her. Absently, she realised that everyone would be wondering what the hell she was doing.

She was not going to let Teddy be sad and lonely because she was not brave enough.

He had been brave when he had asked her out all those days ago and he had been brave when he distracted the school when she had been distraught.

It was her turn now.

She stared at him, taking in his muscular form, blue hair and handsome features.

He froze for a second, his frown becoming more pronounced before he glanced around and up.

His eyes widened, showing that he was, unsurprisingly, shocked and confused to find the room quiet and Mackenzie on a table before him.

"Teddy Lupin," she said in a strangely calm voice.

He blinked, then looked at his hands and used one to pinch the back of the other. His wince almost made her laugh.

_Does he think he's dreaming...Or having a nightmare?_

Ignoring the doubt whispering in her ear, Mackenzie, with her heart pounding like a…well, like Isabel when she knows where chocolate is, spoke again.

"Will you go out with me?"

As the silence in the room threatened to crush her, Mackenzie wanted to disappear.

Why did she think this was a good idea?

A slow grin spread on Teddy's face and his bright blue eyes sparkled as he unhurriedly stood up.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

She was forced to take a couple of shuffling steps back as Teddy leapt up and onto the table.

In the back of her mind, she was surprised at how the table was strong enough to easily hold them both.

That little detail was, however, overshadowed by the fact that she and Teddy were only a mere, few inches apart.

_If he was going to say no, he would have said it already, right?_

Slightly more encouraged now, she prompted, "Teddy?"

Somehow, his smile grew even wider.

"Mackenzie, I would love to go out with you," he finally answered.

His voice brought a flash of relief and also a new worry.

_He…said yes? Holy sh-_

That was when Mackenzie tuned into what the raucous crowd of their peers were cheering and chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Her eyes widened, she glanced around, noting Isabel's broad grin and thumbs up gesture, Toby's loud clapping, Layla's victory dance, Tony's dodging of Layla's wild limbs and…Sarah's sad smile also caught her eye.

However, Mackenzie's focus was quickly returned to Teddy as he shuffled even closer to her.

"There's a lot of attention on us right now," Teddy whispered, his eyes locked with hers as his hand came to rest on the nape of her neck. A tingling wave of sensation grew outwards from that spot.

A sly smile curved Mackenzie's lips.

"Yes," she laughed softly, "There is, isn't there?"

Teddy and Mackenzie both leaned closer to each other.

Then, the crowd roared in satisfaction as its demand was met.

**AN: THE END. Pretty please review, i know the ending was a bit...blah, forgive me? **

**Put a ':)' if you'll miss Mackenzie and her friends and a ':o' if you'll miss this story ;) Tell me your favourite character and/or favourite Mackenzie or anyone moment :D**

**I was thinking about doing stories about Sarah, James, Albus and maybe even Lily too, not sure if i'll get round to them or not :P They would be set in the same 'world' as this fic :D**


	22. A Possibly Very Exciting Notice

**AN: No, this isnt a chapter...yes, im sorry if i got your hopes up :P**

**But i thought that maybe you might want to know that i'm about to post the Prologue for my new fic, ****_Saving Sarah_****...so, yeah :D**

**I have the first three chapters written already and will post the first chapter a few days after i post the prologue :D**

**Cool?**

**ALSO, DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE NEW MOVIE?! FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM!**


End file.
